His First Love
by Sakura-the real
Summary: Lest rein und seht:Was aus respektvoller Feidschaft wird in Zeiten, in denen es nur Hass gibt.
1. Default Chapter

**Disc.:Nichts gehört mir, alles JKR!**

**A/N:So Leute!Da habt ihr nun endlich ,,His First Love'', meine Dauerbrennerstory, sie bis jetzt auf.........erschienen ist(Sag ich nicht sonst lest ihr dort weiter und ich krieg hier keine Kommisevilgrin).**

**Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, lasst euch dabei nicht vom Anfang abschrecken, es wird besser, ich versprechs euch!**

**Und nun, genießt!klingt richtig arrogant**

****

**His First Love**

**,,Potter!''   
  
Ein unbefangenes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Was würde er alles dafür geben, jetzt auf dem Quidditsch-Feld einige Runden zu fliegen und die vom Morgentau erfrischte Luft einzuatmen. Statt dessen musste er sich mit dem modrigen Kerker zufrieden geben, den nicht der kleinste Sonnenstrahl zu erreichen schien.  
  
,,Potter!!!''  
  
Den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet, folgten seine Augen einem Vogel, der gerade Material für sein Nest zu sammeln schien.  
Dieser hüpfte hin und her, blickte sich ab und zu aufmerksam um und pickte dann einen Strohhalm oder einen kleinen Zweig vom Boden auf. Nun schwang sich dieser mit einem ungehaltenen Sprung in die Luft, breitete seine Flügel aus und flog zielsicher in den verbotenen Wald. Nun war er verschwunden. Das farbenfrohe Wesen hatte sich in die Dunkelheit gewagt. Er wusste nicht woher dieses Gefühl kam, aber die eben beobachtete Situation, außerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts erinnerte ihn an sein eigenes Leben.  
Ein schweres Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen. So wie dieser Vogel war er auch. Auch er konnte nichts anderes tun, als zuhören, beobachten, und sich dann ins Unbekannte stürzen. Egal wie aussichtslos die Situation schien, bislang war er aus jedem Kampf zurückgekehrt. Eigentlich ein Wunder. Nein, eher Glück. Und doch, wenn man annahm, dass es Voldemords entgültiges Ableben war,  
hörte man irgendwann wieder von ihm. Von seinen reuelosen Taten, seinen todbringenden Angrif-...........  
  
,,POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''  
  
Er schreckte auf, drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig nach vorne und blickte geradewegs in ein Paar dunkler Augen, die ihn äußerst erzürnt anfunkelten.  
,,J..j...ja, Professor?''  
,,Sind sie jetzt endlich wieder unter den Lebenden?20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, dafür, dass sie ihre Abneigung gegenüber meinem Unterricht so beleidigend offen zeigen.''  
,,Aber Professor, ich..''  
,,Soll ich auf 50 hoch gehen?'' Wenn Snape diesen Blick über die Schulter mit den zu Schlitzen verengten Augen draufhatte, sollte man seine restlichen Argumente lieber runterschlucken. Das wusste auch Harry Potter.  
Nun war er schon wieder weggedriftet. Das wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit. Wie sollte er denn da die ZAGs schaffen, wenn er nichts vom Unterricht mitbekam.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht kamen auch schon Hermine und Ron auf ihn zugelaufen  
,,Sag mal Harry, was ist denn zur Zeit mit dir los?'', fragte sie auch schon tadelnd drauf los.  
Sie schien es nicht einmal für nötig zu halten, im eine Chance auf eine Antwort zu geben und setzte zu einer Moralpredigt an, wie er sie schon öfter in den letzten Wochen gehört hatte.  
,,Wenn du nicht endlich anfängst, dem Unterricht ein wenig mehr Beachtung zu schenken, wirst du noch sitzen bleiben........Oh Harry, du kannst es uns ruhig sagen wenn du Probleme hast.Du weißt doch, wir sind immer für dich da.'' Ihre Stimme klang nun ein wenig besorgt.  
,,Es ist nichts, Herm.Ich mache mir nur ein wenig Sorgen. Über Voldem-....du- weißt- schon- wen.''  
Nun beteiligte sich auch Ron am Gespräch."Ach den machst du doch mit links fertig, Kumpel. Außerdem hat er doch schon lange nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. '' Darauf folgte ein bestätigendes Kopfnicken Hermines.  
,,Das könnte heißen, dass er einen Angriff vorbereitet, Ron. Es ist ja schon seltsam.................er ist nun wieder auferstanden, aber wie es aussieht, ist er noch nicht stark genug. Wer weiß, woher er seine Energie nehmen will. Er könnte einfach einige Zauberer oder Muggel anfallen.''  
Sie waren in ein bedrückendes Schweigen verfallen.  
So hartnäckig man sich auch klarmachen wollte, dass man eines Tages keine Angst mehr haben musste, wussten doch alle, dass die Zeit des Krieges bald kommen würde.  
  
,,Na? Ist das etwa eure traditionelle Schweigeminute für den Verlust eures Verstandes, Potter.''  
Malfoy war aus einem der Gänge aufgetaucht. Sein angeblich witziger Spruch wurde von undeutbaren Lauten, die einem Grunzen glichen, von Seitens Crabbe und Goyle begleitet.  
,,Die einzigen hier, die ihren Verstand nicht mehr haben, sind du und deine beiden hirnlosen Köter, Malfoy'' brachte Ron zischend hervor.  
,,Mit so etwas wie dir habe ich nicht geredet, Weasley. Also misch dich nicht ein und halt deine Läuse fern, ich hab vorhin eins auf deinen fettigen Haaren krabbeln sehen. ''Wieder dieses Grunzen das Malfoy mit einem leichten Grinsen quittierte. Und schon war es soweit. Jetzt würde Ron Malfoy an die Gurgel gehen. Doch überraschenderweise schritt zuvor Hermine ein.  
,,Du solltest versuchen, ein wenig netter zu Harry zu sein.''  
,,Wieso sollte ich das, Granger?''  
,,Hast du eben im Unterricht etwa geschlafen?'' Jetzt sah sie wirklich ein wenig verwundert aus.  
,,Nein, ich habe natürlich zugehört.''  
,,Dann wirst du sicherlich wissen, dass die Slytherins und die Gryffindors dieses Jahr in Partnergruppen arbeiten müssen.''  
,,Was? Wieso das?''  
,,Wahrscheinlich weil du und Ron euch neulich geprügelt habt'' mutmaßte sie.  
,,Was ist so schlimm daran? Ist doch ganz einfach. Gryffindors gehen mit Gryffindors zusammen und Slytherins mit Slytherins.''  
,,Ist aber überhaupt nicht so einfach. Jeweils ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin müssen zusammen arbeiten.''  
Wie es aussah hatten wohl nicht nur Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, die übermäßig geschockt aussahen, nicht aufgepasst, sondern auch ihre beiden besten Freunde. Diese starrten sie nämlich aus großen Augen an, als wäre sie Voldemord persönlich.  
,,Ähm........Sie hat auch die Gruppen bekannt gegeben.''  
,,Wer?'' knurrte ein ganz bestimmter blonder Slytherin, den eine böse Vorahnung beschlich.  
,,Naja, ich muss mit Pansy zusammen arbeiten. Ron mit Blaise'' dabei hörte man ein verzweifeltes Seufzen Rons "und du......du bist mit Harry zusammen.''  
Einen Moment herrsche Stille bis plötzlich ein zweistimmiges "Was???'' durch die Gänge Hogwarts hallte.  
  
Zuerst sahen sich die beiden Jungen gegenseitig wütend an, bis sie sich zu Hermine drehten.  
,,Ich werde keine 5 Minuten länger in der Nähe eures Goldjungen sein als nötig.''  
,,Hey, ich habe die Gruppen nicht eingeteilt. Wieso sagst du das mir?''  
Draco drehte sich um und stampfte wütend fort. Fast sofort hatten sich Crabbe und Goyle an seine Fersen geheftet.**


	2. Chapter2

**Es folgt sogleich der 2. Streich!g**

**His First Love**

**  
by Sakura  
  
Part 2  
  
,,Hääää?''  
,,Unglaublich geistreicher Kommentar, Harry, wirklich.''  
,,Wieso hab ich von der Sache nichts mitbekommen Herm?''  
Also langsam wurde sie sauer. Wieso gab sie ihren beiden besten Freunden Nachhilfe in allem Möglichen, wenn diese sich nicht einmal die Mühe machten im Unterricht aufzupassen?  
,,Ich weiß nicht Harry. Den eindeutigen Geräuschen aus deiner Richtung zu Urteilen hast du geschlafen.''  
Nun sah Harry wirklich verzweifelt aus. Er sollte mit Draco Malfoy zusammenarbeiten?  
Das war der Mensch, der ihn nach Lucius Malfoy und Voldemord am meisten hasste.  
Herr im Himmel, wie es aussah hasste ihn nicht nur Voldemord. Sogar alte Schuldirektoren von ganz bestimmten Zauberschulen schienen etwas gegen ihn zu haben.  
Und so machte sich Harry mit seinen beiden Freunden und einem erdrückenden Gefühl im Magen auf zum Mittagessen.  
  
Als sie dann am Gryffindortisch saßen, wurden ihnen schon einige bitterböse Blicke aus Richtung der Slytherins zugeworfen mit denen sie zusammenarbeiten sollten.  
Nur Draco hielt sich zurück. Das war unter seinem Niveau. Zu so etwas wie Harry Potter würde er sich keinesfalls herablassen, sich aber in der fünften Klasse aufführen wie Erstklässler. Nein, danke. Er hatte schon vor den Essen eine Eule losgeschickt. Und der Inhalt des Briefes würde seinen Vater ganz bestimmt dazu veranlassen ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Dumbledore zu reden. Man wollte ja nicht, dass sein Nachkomme einem so schlechten Einfluss ausgesetzt ist.Bei dem Gedanken, wie sein Vater diesen senilen, alten Sack fertig macht, musste er wohl ziemlich breit gegrinst haben, denn er spürte plötzlich ein unangenehmes Gewicht auf seinem Arm.  
,,Was ist denn so lustig Dracilein? Du siehst ja soooo süß aus wenn du grinst.''  
Er konnte nur schwer ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Pansy Parkinson. Der Albtraum aller Männer. Naja, aller Fast-Männer.  
,,Aha.''  
Also mehr fiel ihm beim besten Willen nicht ein. Was sollte man zu so einer idiotischen Aussage auch sagen.  
Dieses Kompliment zurückgeben konnte er nicht, Pansy sah nämlich aus wie ein sterbendes Nilpferd wenn sie versuchte zu grinsen. Und ihr Lächeln erst. Oh mein Gott. Als er das letzte Mal hingesehen hatte, hatte er sich eine halbe Stunde über die Toilettenschüssel beugen und sein Mittagessen freigeben müssen. Na und dann hatte Pansy auch noch alle fünf Minuten an der Tür geklopft und gefragt wie es ihm ginge. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein? Mit jedem Gedanken an dieses Halbweib kam ihm auch das Essen hoch.  
  
Der Albtraum fing auch schon am nächsten Tag an. In den ersten beiden Stunden hatten die Gryffindors Verwandlungen mit den Hufflepuffs und konnten demnach alleine arbeiten. Aber die nächste Doppelstunde, die aus Zaubertränke bestand sollte Probleme mit sich bringen.  
,,Ich möchte sie bitten, sich in den bekannt gegebenen Gruppen zusammen zusetzen. Wir werden heute einen einfachen Schlaftrank brauen, den alle, abgesehen von Longbottom, zustandebringen sollten.''  
Und unter leisem Gemurmel, das aber nach einem missbilligenden Blick Snapes unterbunden wurde, setzten sich Gryffindors und Slytherins zusammen. Da Draco keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen, musste wohl oder übel Harry seinen Platz verlassen.  
,,Ich warne dich Potter. Wenn du meine Note runterziehen solltest oder dafür sorgst, dass mir jemand Punkte abzieht, wirst du dir wünschen, du wärst damals als Windelpisser gestorben.''  
,,Keine Angst Malfoy, ich bezweifle, dass dir Snape Punkte abziehen wird. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du mir gewachsen bist?''  
,,Ach, wir sind aber selbstsicher?''  
,,Potter! Unterbinden sie ihre Selbstgespräche und fangen sie an!''  
Daraufhin konnte Harry nur noch leise knurren.  
,,Also was muss da rein?'' fragte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco.  
,,Bist aber nicht grad ne Leuchte in Zaubertränke, was? Den Trank hier kriegen sogar Erstklässler hin.''  
,,Hör lieber auf zu reden und hilf mir!''  
,,Ach, Potty braucht also Hilfe? Und dann auch noch von......'' dabei zeigte er mit einer übertriebenen Geste auf sich selber,,....MIR?''  
Als Harry daraufhin nichts sagte, nahm er sich einige Zutaten von ihrem Tisch und schüttete ganz bestimmte Mengen davon in den Kessel. Draco wusste entweder ganz genau was er tat oder aber er spielte leichtfertig mit seinem Leben. Wenn Harry selber so viele Zutaten in solch einer Rekordzeit hintereinander zusammenmischen würde, wäre er vor einer Explosion nicht sicher. Das lag aber bestimmt daran, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung von Zaubertränke hatte.  
Nach einer Stunde waren sie fertig, wobei Harrys Aufgabe fast ausschließlich daraus bestanden hatte, Draco Fischaugen, Kröterblut oder andere Zutaten zu reichen. Nun mussten sie nur noch abwarten bis Snape auch noch ihren Trank begutachtet hatte.  
Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass ihr Trank vollkommen fehlerfrei war, er wurde schließlich von Snapes Lieblingsschüler gebraut.  
Bei Nevilles Trank hatte er aber seine Bedenken. Der Junge stand nämlich neben seinem Kessel und sah völlig fertig mit den Nerven aus. Snape war nur noch einen Tisch entfernt und es kamen verschiedenfarbige Rauchwolken aus seinem Kessel.  
Mit Goyle als Partner hatte er auch nicht gerade das große Los gezogen und war dazu genötigt worden, den Trank mehr oder weniger alleine zu bauen. Und das Ergebnis war ganz und gar nicht überraschend.  
,,Aha. Mr. Longbottom. Ihr Trank sieht äußerst misslungen aus. Es könnte aber sein, dass er funktioniert.''  
Nun sahen ihn alle, nicht nur die Slytherins und allen voran Neville verwundert an.  
,,Und wissen sie wie wir das herausfinden?''  
Ein Kopfschütteln Nevilles und ein entsetztes Keuchen Hermines von der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
,,Ich glaube Miss Granger ahnt es schon.''  
Dieser Kerl war besessen davon, Gryffindors zu quälen. Seltsam. Als hätte er nichts anderes zu tun. Snape grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, was Neville schon einige Optionen der Flucht durchgehen ließ.  
,,Sie werden ihren Trank probieren, Mr Longbottom!''  
Es fehlte nur noch, dass er anfangen würde hysterisch zu kichern und etwas von ,,Weltherrschaft'' zu faseln.  
**


	3. Chapter3

His First Love by sakura  
  
Part 3  
  
,,Aber Professor......''  
,,Sie werden ihn probieren oder ich ziehe ihnen wegen Arbeitsverweigerung 50 Punkte ab. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ihr Haus ihretwegen ganze 50 Punkte verliert?''  
Snape wusste ganz genau, wo er zu buddeln hatte.  
Gerade jetzt wollte Harry nicht mit Neville tauschen. Bei Merlin, der Junge war blasser als Malfoy, viel blasser.  
Neville aber ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über seine Mitschüler schweifen und machte Anstalten, den Trank wirklich zu trinken.  
Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck und schien selber überrascht, als nichts passierte.  
Snape war überaus enttäuscht, er hatte erwartet, dass der Nichtsnutz danach wenigstens ein Körperteil mehr oder weniger hat.  
,,Mehr!!''  
Nun schon ein wenig mutiger, nahm Neville noch einen Schluck. Und wieder passierte nichts.  
Ein leises Knurren war von Snape zu hören.  
,,Nun ja. Glück gehabt Mr Longbottom. ''Er wandte sich zum Pult und sprach zu den Schülern. ,,Bis zur nächsten Stunde werden sie mir in Partnerarbeit aufschreiben, welche Arten von Schlaftränken es gibt und was ihre Eigenschaften sind. Sieben Rollen Pergament.''  
,,Und sie Mr Longbottom,......Longbottom?''  
Neville war grün geworden und starrte mit großen Augen apathisch an die Wand.  
,,Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein. ''Severus Snape fuhr sich genervt durch seine schwarzen Haare. Dass der gleich wegtreten musste? Und die Farbe würde bestimmt nicht lange bleiben. Heute war ein Scheißtag. Er konnte seine Aggressionen nicht an Potter auslassen und Longbottom war ein schlechter Ersatz.  
,,Mr Goyle. Bringen sie ihn zu Madame Pomfrey.''  
Dieser machte einen missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck, leistete der Aufforderung aber Folge.  
Bald darauf wurden sie von einem mies gelaunten Snape entlassen.  
  
Nach einer Stunde Wahrsagen, die sie mit den Ravenclaws hatten, ließen sich Harry, Ron und Hermine geschafft auf die Bank im großen Saal sinken.  
,,Na toll. Partnerarbeit mit den Schlangen. Bis Übermorgen. Wie hat der sich denn das vorgestellt. ''Ron war wirklich einen Fingerhut weit davon entfernt, seinen Kopf geräuschvoll auf den Tisch fallen zu lassen. Schön und gut, Blaise war nicht so schlimm, aber er war ein Slytherin. Und ein Weasley arbeitet nicht mit Schlangen.  
,,Ich denke wir müssen uns mit den Slytherins treffen, ob wir wollen oder nicht. ''Ja und dann durfte Hermine natürlich wieder alles alleine machen. Nicht dass Pansy schlecht in Zaubertränke wäre. Aber sie machte sich einen Spaß daraus, daneben zu sitzen und ihre Nägel zu feilen, während Hermine die Arbeit erledigte. Wer weiß, vielleicht war das ja wichtig, bei dem Erscheinungsbild.  
,,Ich werde bestimmt nicht zu Malfoy gehen. Ich schicke ihm eine Eule. Solltet ihr auch tun.''  
Sie brachten das Essen hinter sich und machten sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Sie hatten nun eine Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.  
Dort angekommen, erblickten sie zu aller erst einmal einige Schüler, die soweit wie möglich von einer eigenartigen Kreatur entfernt standen.  
Es war eigentlich schön, aber auf Grund seiner Größe und dem starren Blick, furchteinflößend.  
,,Was ist das denn?' 'fragte Ron auch schon Harry, der nicht minder erstaunt aussah.  
,,Ich hoffe mal nichts Verbotenes. Wenn das das Ministerium erfährt.''  
Schon kam Hagrid aus seiner Hütte.  
,,Guten Morgen, Schüler Hogwarts. Wie es aussieht habt ihr euch schon mit Miesepeterchen bekannt gemacht.''  
,,Hagrid, was für ein Tier ist denn...ähm....Miesepeterchen?'' fragte Hermine stockend und doch etwas beunruhigt. Dieses Tier wurde in keinem der Bücher über magische Geschöpfe erwähnt.  
,,Tja, es ist eine Kreuzung und ihr dürft raten aus welchen beiden Tieren.''  
Nur Malfoys Hand schoss nach oben. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete ihm Hagrid an zu sprechen.  
,,Es ist eine Kreuzung zwischen einem Einhorn und einem Drachen. Es gibt nur sehr wenige von ihnen, weil es nicht sehr leicht ist, diese beiden Tiere zusammen zubringen. Es kann sich nicht fortpflanzen, hat also kein Geschlecht. Pflanzenfresser. Braucht alle zwei Monate einen Trank aus Mondtränenblüten. Mein Vater hatte mir einmal eins geschenkt und nachdem ich ihm den Trank verweigert habe ist es innerhalb von zwei Tagen gestorben.''  
Ein erdrückendes Schweigen herrschte inmitten der Schüler, bis sich Hagrid räusperte.  
,,5 Punkte für Slytherin. ''Malfoy grinste leicht und Ron neben Harry murmelte etwas von ,,Unmensch''.  
,,Wie Mr Malfoy erwähnt hat, braucht ein Slimaa alle zwei Monate den Mondtränentrank. Es ist außerdem in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr dominant.Es sucht sich immer einen Menschen aus, in seltenen Fällen auch zwei, auf die es sich bezieht. In den bisherigen Klassen hat es nicht so richtig geklappt und bei mir wollte Miesepeterchen auch nicht. Vielleicht könnte er sich einem von euch unterordnen. Wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, wird er sich mit gesenktem Kopf vor euch hinknien und ihr müsst in aller Ruhe aufsteigen. Wahrscheinlich wird er einige Runden mit euch fliegen und lässt euch dann runter.''  
Fliegen?  
Harry waren die beiden Schwingen nicht aufgefallen, da sie sich an den schlanken Körper anschmiegten und fast vollständig von der schneeweißen Mähne des Slimaa verdeckt wurden. Eigentlich war es sehr schwer eine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Drachen zu erkennen. Außer dem bösen Blick, erinnerte alles an Miesepeterchen an ein Einhorn. Nur die Flügel waren ein wenig eigenartig. Sie schienen ungefähr doppelt so lang zu sein wie das Tier.  
Alle Schüler mussten sich in einer Reihe aufstellen und Hagrid führte Miesepeterchen an einer Leine an allen vorbei. Der Slimaa sah jedem in die Augen und ging dann weiter. Er sah sich jeden drei Mal an und blieb dann abrupt stehen. Sofort ließ Hagrid, mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, die Leine los und Miesepeterchen stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes an den Schülern vorbei, bis er vor Harry stehen blieb. Er sah ihm noch einmal in die Augen und es schien plötzlich ein wenig Leben in die Augen des Slimaa zu kommen. Das Tier verbeugte sich und senkte seinen Kopf. Harry ging in aller Ruhe an seine Seite, hielt sich an der Mähne fest und stieg auf. Ein erstauntes Murmeln war von den Schülern zu hören.  
Jetzt hieß es festhalten, der Slimaa könnte sich jeden Augenblick in die Lüfte begeben.  
Doch Miesepeterchen blieb noch einmal stehen und als Harry an seinem Kopf vorbeilugte, erblickte er......Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter4

His First Love by sakura  
  
Part 4  
  
,,Das ist doch wohl ein Witz. Das kann doch nur ein Witz sein. Da steig ich nicht rauf. Entweder ich oder Potter.''  
Draco hatte sich zu Hagrid umgedreht und funkelte ihn an.  
Dieser lächelte nur begeistert und sagte: ,,Steigen sie auf, na los.''  
,,Pah, ich und Potter auf einem........einem Ding?''  
,,Hast du Angst Malfoy? ''Nun war es an Harry zu grinsen. Draco Malfoy schien wirklich Angst vor einem Slimaa zu haben. Oder aber davor, hinter ihm zu sitzen.  
Plötzlich spürte er einen Ruck und ehe er sich versah, saß Draco hinter ihm.  
,,Wann fliegt das Ding endlich? Ich will den Unsinn hier so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Dass ich meine kostbare Zeit mit so etwas vergeuden muss!'' Miesepeterchen breitete seine Flügel aus und Harry bemerkte, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. Abgesehen von ihrer Schönheit, hatten sie auch einen beeindruckenden Umfang. Der Slimaa hob sich mit den Hinterläufen in die Luft. Malfoy hinter Harry versuchte diesen so wenig wie möglich anzufassen, aber irgendwo musste auch der sich festhalten.  
Schon nach den ersten Augenblicken registrierte Harry, dass er fast genauso gerne auf Misepeterchen flog, wie auf seinem Besen. Fast, denn über den Besen hatte er mehr Kontrolle. Es war wirklich angenehm, auf dem Rücken des Slimaa zu sitzen und Harry konnte die Schüler unter ihnen zu ameisengroßen Punkten schrumpfen sehen.  
Plötzlich aber wagte Miesepeterchen ein wenig schneller zu fliegen und Draco erschrak so heftig, dass er fast den Halt verloren hätte. Harry langte reflexartig nach seiner Hand die federleicht auf seiner Hüfte gelegen hatte und konnte ihn in letzter Sekunde vor dem Absturz bewahren.  
,,Malfoy, nun stell dich nicht so an und pack ein wenig fester zu oder willst du runterfallen? ''fragte Harry verärgert.  
Von Draco war ein Schnauben zu hören, bevor er seine Arme um Harrys Bauch legte und sich ein wenig näher an seinen Rücken schmiegte.  
,,Malfoy, wir müssen uns treffen.''  
Was? Wieso wollte sich Potter mit ihm treffen?  
,,Wir müssen den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schreiben.''  
Ach ja.  
,,Hmm....morgen, 15 Uhr in der Bibliothek. Und verspäte dich bloß nicht.......Und bring endlich dieses Vieh runter.''  
Harry beugte sich zum Kopf des Slimaa vor und flüsterte: ,,Wollen wir nicht langsam runter, Miesepeterchen? Der andere Miesepeter mag nicht mehr.''  
Es schien als würde der Slimaa nicken und er setzte zur Landung an.  
Kaum hatte Miesepeterchen Boden unter den Füßen, sprang Draco regelrecht von ihm runter und schritt zu den Slytherins.  
,,Im Kerker muss ich mich erst einmal abschrubben. So nah bei Sankt Potter, Bäh.''  
Dafür erntete er von den Slytherins allgemeines Gelächter.  
Den Rest der Stunde erblickte Harry immer wieder Slytherins die ihn ansahen und hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten.  
Auch am nächsten Tag wurden die Geräusche am Slytherintisch zischender als er die Halle betrat und Harry fragte sich langsam wirklich was Malfoy ihnen erzählt hatte.  
Nach dem Unterricht hatte er noch eine halbe Stunde, bis er in der Bibliothek sein musste und so entschloss er sich dazu die restliche Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen.  
Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und die Zeit an sich vorbeiziehen ließ stürmte plötzlich Hermine in diesen und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
,,Harry, stimmt es?''  
,,Stimmt was?''  
,,Na was die Slytherins sagen.''  
Er hatte es doch gewusst, die hatten etwas ausgeheckt. Nur was?  
,,Was haben sie denn gesagt?''  
,,Gerade als ich den Arithmatikraum verlassen wollte, schreit mir Parkinson hinterher du sollst deine Finger von Malfoy lassen. Sie hat gesagt, du hättest dich gestern an ihn rangemacht.''  
Harry war aufgesprungen und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.  
,,Was?....Ich soll mich an ihn rangemacht haben? Hat der sie noch alle?''  
,,Überflüssige Frage Harry.''  
,,Ich mach dieses Frettchen fertig!''  
,,Oh Harry, ich hab doch gewusst, das kann nicht wahr sein.''  
Schon stürmte ihr bester Freund auf den Flur. Er rannte so schnell wie möglich zur Bibliothek. Was fiel diesem arroganten Arschloch ein?


	5. Chapter5

**His First Love by Sakura  
  
Part 5  
  
Als er die Bibliothek betrat, suchte er sie zuerst nach einem vor Gel triefenden blonden Haarschopf ab.  
Malfoy saß in einer dunklen Ecke und starrte gelangweilt an die gegenüberliegende Wand.  
Er hatte Harrys Ankunft nicht bemerkt.  
Als sich dieser aber wutschnaubend vor ihm aufbaute, legte sich ein schwaches Grinsen auf seine Gesichtszüge.  
,,WAS DENKST DU DIR DABEI, DU BASTARD?''  
,,Wir wollen doch nicht ausfallend werden? Was soll ich denn getan haben, Goldjunge?''  
,,Du wirst deinen Leuten sagen, dass du gelogen hast. Ich habe dich nicht angefasst und das würde ich auch niemals tun. Du weißt das genauso gut wie ich. ''  
,,Wieso sollte ich gelogen haben, Potter. Du hast einen seltenen schwachen Moment ausgenutzt und dich ganz böse an mir vergriffen.''  
Er machte einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm, zugegebener Maßen, gut gelang.  
,,Du mieses Frettchen!!! Wir werden diesen verdammten Aufsatz schreiben und wenn du dann nicht sofort deine Lüge zugibst, wirst du dir wünschen, du hättest mich nie kennen gelernt.''  
,,Das wünsch ich mir jetzt schon Potter. Was meinst du eigentlich mit ,wir'?''  
Schon wieder dieses Grinsen, das ihm Harry am liebsten aus dem Gesicht prügeln würde.  
,,Was meinst denn du mit ,was meinst du eigentlich mit, wir' '?Wir sind in Zaubertränke zusammen, haben die Aufgabe zusammen aufbekommen und werden sie auch zusammen machen.''  
,,Pah. Das kannst du vergessen, Pottylein. Ich mach bei so etwas doch nicht mit.Dass man mal einen auf ,guter Freund' mit Harry Potter gemacht hat ist nicht gerade etwas, woran man sich später einmal gerne erinnert. Jedenfalls nicht für mich.''  
So das wars. Jetzt waren Harrys Nerven bis zum äußersten strapaziert.  
Er bemühte sich um einen möglichst gefassten Gesichtsausdruck und setzte sich gemütlich auf die linke Seite Malfoys.  
Dieser sah ihn ein wenig ratlos an. Er wusste wohl nicht was Harry damit bezweckte.  
Dieser wusste es selber nicht.  
Harry lies seine rechte Hand langsam auf Dracos Oberschenkel wandern und ließ sie dort ruhen. Dann beugte er sich ganz nah an dessen Ohr und flüsterte: ,,Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ich meinen Freunden erzähle, dass du sehr positiv auf meine ,angeblichen' Annäherungsversuche reagiert hast.Wem denkst du werden alle, aber ALLE Häuser mehr Glauben schenken? Der verlogenen Slytherinschlange oder dem aufrichtigen Gryffindor-Goldjungen?''  
Er verweilte noch einige Sekunden in dieser Position und ließ seinen warmen Atem den Nacken des Slytherin streifen.  
Er strich ihm noch einmal über den Schenkel, versuchte lasziv zu lächeln und erhob sich dann um die Bücher zu holen, die sie brauchten.  
Gleich an der nächsten Ecke lehnte er sich verwirrt an eines der Regale und fragte sich, was zum Teufel ihn gerade geritten hatte.  
Was war denn das jetzt? Oh, bei Merlin. Ich hab gerade Malfoy angemacht. Nein. Ich wollte ihm eins auswischen. Ich war wütend und wenn man wütend ist macht man auch Fehler. Und ich hab ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Gut, sehr gut.  
Nachdem er sich selber beruhigt hatte, nahm er sich die benötigten Bücher aus der Zaubertränkeabteilung und machte sich auf den Weg zu Draco.  
Dieser saß schmollend an seinem Platz.  
Der entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck war verschwunden.  
Diesmal setzte sich Harry ihm gegenüber.  
,,Willst du über die risikoreichen Schlaftränke schreiben oder über die, die keine Nachwirkungen haben?'' fragte Harry.  
Ganz kurz schien sich ein Leuchten in Dracos grauen Augen verirrt zu haben, aber kurz darauf lehnte er sich wieder zurück und schmollte weiter, während er Harry mit einem bösen Blick bedachte.  
Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Harry, dass Draco einen Schmollmund hatte. Der ihm nebenbei bemerkt auch sehr gut stand. Insgesamt hatte er auch sehr feine Gesichtszüge, höchstwahrscheinlich von seiner Mutter, die ihn sehr hübsch aussehen ließen.  
WAS UM MERLINS WILLEN HABE ICH DA GERADE GEDACHT? Malfoy und hübsch in einem Satz? Ich muss des Wahnsinns sein. Ich glaube ich habe diese Nacht nicht gut geschlafen. Oder ich schlafe immer noch.  
Unter der Tischplatte zwickte er sich in den Arm. Und dies ganz schön heftig, weil verzweifelt, so dass es wehtat.  
,,-oreichen!''  
,,Was?....Was hast du gesagt?''  
,,Die Risikoreichen!''  
,,Die was???''  
,,Potter!!! Hör auf mich zu verarschen! Ich will über die risikoreichen Tränke schreiben, verdammt noch Mal!!''  
,,Ist ja gut. Entschuldige. Wieso regst du dich denn so auf?''  
Mit diesem Ausbruch hatte Harry überhaupt nicht gerechnet und war nun dementsprechend verwirrt.  
,,Wieso ich mich aufrege? WIESO ICH MICH AUFREGE?? Ich muss mir hier von einem verdammten Gryffindor drohen lassen und dieser unterbelichtete Gryffindor fragt auch noch wieso ich mich aufrege. So dumm kannst nicht einmal du sein, Potter!''  
Harry war aufgesprungen und stand Malfoy nun genauso wütend gegenüber, wie dieser ihm.  
,,Hör mal, du hast mit dem ganzen Quatsch doch angefangen. Wenn du nicht das Bedürfnis haben würdest, immer im Mittelpunkt stehen zu müssen, würden wir nicht hier stehen und uns anbrüllen.''  
Ein ,,Pssst!'' war zu hören, das aber von den beiden Jungen nicht beachtet wurde.  
,,Ich will im Mittelpunkt stehen? Wer ist denn Dumbeldores Liebling? Über wen erscheinen denn sogar Artikel in der Zeitung? Wer muss denn immer wieder zeigen was für ein Held er ist?''  
Das war zuviel.  
,,DU IGNORANTES ARSCHLOCH!!! Denkst du ich habe mir das ausgesucht? Hast du eine Ahnung was für einen Preis ich für etwas zahlen musste, wofür ich nicht gebeten habe? Und ich muss immer wieder dafür zahlen, dass ich das Pech hatte, Harry Potter zu heißen. Meine Eltern, Cedric, sie sind alle tot und sie werden nicht die letzten sein. Weil es mich gibt, werden immer wieder unschuldige Menschen sterben. Und du sagst es würde mir Spaß machen im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und berühmt zu sein? DU HAST KEINE AHNUNG WIE ES IST, SICH DEN TOD ZU WÜNSCHEN!!''  
Was hatte er gesagt? Nicht einmal mit seinen besten Freunden hatte Harry bis jetzt über seine Gefühle gesprochen. Und nun waren sie ihm bei einem Streit herausgerutscht. Das würde den Slytherin freuen, dachte er sich. Jetzt hatte er noch etwas womit er ihn aufziehen konnte.  
Draco sah aber wirklich seltsam aus. Keine Spur von Spott. Gerade setzte dieser zu sprechen an, als die Stimme der Bibliothekarin durch die Bibliothek hallte.  
,,Jetzt reichts aber. Wenn ihr nicht sofort aufhört hier rumzubrüllen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass man jedem von euch 50 Punkte abzieht!''  
Die beiden ließen sich auf ihre Stühle fallen und fingen wortlos an zu arbeiten.  
Es war keine angenehme Stille, wie eigentlich immer in einer Bibliothek. Die Atmosphäre war gespannt.  
Harry war nicht mehr wütend. Der Zorn hatte der Scham Platz gemacht. Er hatte Draco seine geheimsten Gedanken offenbart. Jene Gedanken, die er sich immer verboten hatte. Aber die Ignoranz, die ihm der Slytherin entgegengebracht hatte, hatte ihn rasend gemacht.  
Was würde Malfoy jetzt von ihm denken?  
Harry Potter wünscht sich, tot zu sein. Traurig.  
Diese Welt brauchte ihn. Ohne ihn wären sie verloren und das Opfer seiner Eltern, aber auch Cedrics Tot, umsonst.  
Ohne dass er es bemerkte, entwich seiner Kehle ein tiefes Seufzen.  
  
Seit zwei geschlagenen Stunden saßen sie sich nun schweigend gegenüber und schrieben kurze Zusammenfassungen aller existierenden Schlaftränke.  
Plötzlich stand Draco auf und nahm sich seine Sachen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, blieb aber wenige Schritte hinter Harry stehen, welcher nicht aufsah.  
Harry machte sich schon einmal auf das schlimmste gefasst und verfluchte sein unbedachtes Mundwerk.  
,,Das nächste Mal solltest du dir ein wenig mehr Mühe geben, mir zuzuhören, Potter. Du hast mich nämlich vollkommen falsch verstanden.''  
  
Als Draco schon gegangen war, saß Harry noch immer lächelnd am Tisch. Draco Malfoy hatte sich gerade bei ihm entschuldigt und er fragte sich, wieso ihn das so sehr freute.  
  
**


	6. Chapter6

**His First Love by sakura  
  
Part 6  
  
Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, fand er nur Hermine und Ron darin vor. Hermine schien irgendwas zu schreiben, während Ron ihr anscheinend etwas berichtete.  
Als sie ihn bemerkten, sprang Ron auf und eilte zu ihm.  
,,Harry, was hat Malfoy schon wieder gemacht. Seamus hat gesagt, ihr hättet euch in der Bibliothek ganz schön laut gestritten.''  
,,Ach, das Übliche halt.''  
Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Harry nicht das Bedürfnis, seinen Freunden zu erzählen, was passiert war.  
Außerdem fürchtete er sich vor dem fremden Glücksgefühl, wenn er an Malfoys Entschuldigung dachte.  
,,Du hast dieser Ratte doch hoffentlich die Meinung gesagt.''  
,,Natürlich.''  
Er wandte sich zu Hermine.  
,,Was machst du da eigentlich Herm? Müsstest du nicht in der Bibliothek sein und die Zaubertränke-Hausaufgabe machen? Oder seid ihr etwa schon fertig?''  
,,Die mache ich ja gerade.''  
,,Und Pansy hilft dir nicht?''  
,,Nein, hast du wirklich gedacht das würde sie tun? Ich habe sie zwar darauf angesprochen, aber sie hat nur gesagt, dass ich auf sie verzichten müsse.''  
Harry hätte sich auch täuschen können, aber Hermine sah aus, als ob ihr das lieber wäre. Schließlich setzte er sich in einen Sessel und sah in das Feuer im Kamin. Nach der Konversation mit Malfoy fühlte er sich müde und verabschiedete sich schon bald in den Schlafsaal.  
  
Er erwachte, als ihn ein Sonnenstrahl an der Nase kitzelte. Harry stand auf und zog seine Vorhänge auf, wobei er registrierte, dass es noch recht früh sein musste.  
Nachdem er sich eine lange Dusche gegönnt hatte, traf er auf Hermine, die im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saß und in einem Buch las.  
,,Morgen Herm, so früh schon hier?''  
Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln und legte das Buch zur Seite.  
,,Was ist mit dir Harry? Um die Zeit bist du doch normalerweise nicht auf.''  
,,Ich bin heute sehr früh aufgewacht. Weiß auch nicht wieso. Was ist das für ein Buch?'' fragte er sie, nachdem er in einem Sessel ihr gegenüber Platz genommen hatte.  
,, ,Interessante Zauber des 20.sten Jahrhunderts von Malvin Marzitsky', die Zauber sind wahrlich interessant. Stell dir vor, man kann einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank herstellen, der einen Monat wirkt und das nicht nur bei Frauen.''  
,,Du meinst......?''  
,,Ja, auch Männer können dann Kinder kriegen, aber das Rezept steht leider nicht mehr drin. Jemand hat es rausgerissen. Schade.''  
Auf dieses Thema wollte Harry wirklich nicht näher eingehen und war Ron in gewissem Sinne dankbar, als dieser die Treppen runterpolterte.  
,,Können wir los, Leute?''  
Hermine und Harry nickten und die drei Freunde machten sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.  
  
Harry war am verzweifeln.  
Da stand der Kerl und befahl ihm ein ,ernstes Wörtchen' mit Dumbledore zu reden. Wer war Malfoy, dass er ihm so etwas befahl?  
Harry konnte doch nicht hingehen und Dumbledore nötigen, Malfoys und seine Gruppe aufzulösen.  
,,Sag mal wie stellst du dir das vor?''  
,,Na wie wohl?! Du, als sein Lieblingsschüler, wirst ihm ja wohl vorheulen können, dass du dich in meiner Nähe überhaupt nicht wohl fühlst!''  
,,Das stimmt, wer kann deine Nähe schon ertragen? Aber so etwas werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Das kannst du vergessen. Schreib doch deinem Vater, der tut doch sonst auch alles für sein Söhnchen. ''Harry war wirklich verärgert.  
Das arrogante Auftreten dieses blonden Schleimsacks konnte einen auch nur aufregen.  
,,Das habe ich schon, Potter. Mein Vater ist verhindert.''  
,,Ach, hat Voldemord seine Knechte gerufen?''  
Zuerst sah Draco ein wenig verwundert, wegen des aggressiven Tones, aus, bevor er anfing hinterhältig zu grinsen.  
,,Neidisch, Potter?''  
,,Worauf sollte ich neidisch sein, Malfoy?''  
,,Mmmhhhh.............''er schien zu überlegen ,,darauf, dass ich einen Vater habe?''  
,,Pah, hättest du wohl gerne!''  
,,Du hast genauso Nachteile wegen der Sache, wie ich, Potter. Also führ dich nicht auf wie ein verwöhntes kleines Balg.''  
,,Ich führe mich auf wie ein verwöhntes Balg. Ich glaube du verwechselst mich mit dir.''  
,,Hör endlich auf mit dem Unsinn!!!''Man konnte Malfoy ansehen, dass er entnervt war.  
Er schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief ein und funkelte Harry wieder an.  
,,Na, schön. Hör zu Potter. Wir werden beide zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm erzählen, dass wir nicht miteinander auskommen und dass er uns trennen muss, wenn er nicht will, dass der eine den anderen umbringt. Mir geht es nämlich so.''  
,,Damit meinst du wohl, dass ich dir was antun könnte.''  
,,Verdammt noch mal, hör auf du Kleinkind!!!''Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Malfoy heute besonders strapazierfähige Nerven zu haben und es machte Harry aus unbekannten Gründen Spaß, diesen zum explodieren zu bringen.  
,,Ist ja gut. ''Meinte er beschwichtigend. ,,Wann?''  
,,Sofort!''  
,,Sofort!? Aber dann verpasse ich das Mittagessen.''  
,,Von mir aus könntest du sonst was verpassen. Ich habe SOFORT gesagt.''  
Damit drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Räumen.  
Das Bild, das Malfoy mit seinem wehenden Umhang und der schlanken Statur abgab, verursachte ein flaues Gefühl in Harrys Magen und er hatte das Bedürfnis, ihm zu folgen.  
  
Heute war ein wunderbarer Tag.  
Die Sonne brannte bestialisch vom Himmel, das Gezwitscher der Vögel drohte einem das Trommelfell zu zerstören und er war gerade auf dem Weg zum unfähigsten Schulleiter aller Zeiten. Mit POTTER!  
Aber was hatte er schon für eine Wahl?  
Der Brief den er seinem Vater geschrieben hatte wurde beantwortet.  
Von seiner Mutter.  
Sein Vater hatte sich doch tatsächlich vom Dunklen Lord abgewandt.  
Das war sein Todesurteil. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass man nicht jeden Tag einen Brief bekommt, auf dem das Todesurteil seines eigenen Vaters schwarz auf weiß stand, hatte er wohl noch das Recht, ein ,bisschen' schlecht drauf zu sein.  
Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt irgendwo verkriechen und heulen. Aber das tat ein Malfoy nicht. Niemals.  
Dann war sein Vater jetzt auf der Flucht. Und es wurde seit acht Wochen kein Lebenszeichen von ihm erhalten. Er musste jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und sich ablenken.  
Was half da besser als Potter zur Schnecke machen und Dumbledore gleich mit dazu?  
Eben dieser Dumbledore kam gerade um die Ecke.  
Sehr gut. Das lässt das Problem mit dem Passwort außer Acht.  
  
,,Professor, wir müssen mit ihnen reden.' 'sagte Harry mit einer Spur Nachdruck in der Stimme.  
,,Oh. Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy. Wollen wir in mein Büro gehen?''  
,,Nein. Wir wollen von dieser Gruppenarbeit ausgeschlossen werden!''  
Mit dieser heftigen Aussage hatte der Schulleiter nicht gerechnet, fasste sich aber schnell.  
,,Es tut mir leid, aber sie müssen genauso daran teilnehmen wie ihre Mitschüler.' 'sagte er freundlich.  
,,Aber was hat denn die ganze Sache für einen Sinn?'' meldete sich wieder Harry zu Wort.  
,,Sie sind nun 15 Jahre alt, Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy. Ihre Streitigkeiten müssen ein Ende haben.  
Der momentane Zustand der Zauberwelt erlaubt solche kindischen Streitigkeiten nicht. Die Gruppen werden bestehen bleiben, bis sich das Klima zwischen den beiden Häusern sichtlich gebessert hat.''  
Dumbledore war während seiner Aussage immer ernster geworden und zeigte nun deutlich, dass er sich auf keinen Fall von seiner Idee würde abbringen lassen.  
Plötzlich drehte sich Malfoy um und stürmte davon.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, ihm nachrennen zu müssen.  
,,Danke für ihre Zeit Professor.'' Und er rannte ebenfalls den Gang entlang und ließ einen, ein wenig verdutzt schauenden, Dumbledore zurück.  
  
Das war zuviel.  
Eine Niederlage zuviel. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Dieser Kloß im Hals und die drückende Übelkeit. Er hatte es schon lange nicht gefühlt. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen können.  
Inzwischen hatte er das Schloss hinter sich gebracht und hatte den Wald erreicht. Er rannte immer weiter in diesen hinein. Man könnte meinen, dass ihn unsichtbare Kreaturen verfolgten.  
Seine Lungen schmerzten und er hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment zusammenbrechen zu müssen. Konnte und wollte aber nicht anhalten.  
Irgendwo. Mitten im Wald. Umringt von Bäumen, ließ er sich dann auf den, von Laub bedeckten, Boden sinken.  
Und dann flossen die Tränen.  
Salzige Flüssigkeit benetzte seine Wangen und herzzerreißende Schluchzer entkamen seiner Kehle.  
Er versuchte erst gar nicht dagegen anzukämpfen. Diesen Kampf hätte er verloren.  
Und so ließ er auch seinen Kopf langsam auf den Waldboden sinken und umfing ihn mit seine schlanken Armen.  
Er weinte seines Vaters Willen. Sein Vater würde sterben. Dessen war er sich fast hundertprozentig sicher. Keiner entkam Voldemord, das hatte dieser schon oft genug bewiesen.  
Auch wenn sein Vater dem Dunklen Lord gedient hatte, wollte er nie, dass sein Sohn das gleiche tat.  
Draco weinte aber auch, weil ihm seine Mutter so entsetzlich leid tat.  
Der Brief war nur schwer entzifferbar gewesen.  
Sie hatte geweint. Sie glaubte wohl auch nicht daran, dass Lucius zurück kam.  
Draco war sein Familie keinesfalls egal. Er liebte seine Eltern, und diese wussten, dass er sich schwer mit Gefühlen tat. Sie verlangten nie mehr, als er geben konnte.  
Seine Familie würde man nun zerstören.  
  
Harry rannte durch den Wald. Hier hatte er Malfoy vor kurzem hineinrennen gesehen.  
Wie kam dieser darauf, hier hinein zu rennen.  
Hier war es gefährlich. Sehr gefährlich.  
Was war das?  
Da war ein Geräusch.  
Schon wieder.  
Gar nicht weit weg, soweit er es einschätzen konnte.  
Also machte er sich langsam auf den Weg, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.  
  
**


	7. Chapter7

**His First Love by sakura  
  
Part 7  
  
Als er diese unglaubhafte Szene erblickte, rutschte Harry regelrecht das Herz in die Hose.  
Da saß Malfoy, vollkommen in sich zusammengesunken, schluchzend und zitternd und sah einfach erbärmlich aus.  
Als erstes dachte Harry, dass das nicht wahr sein konnte. Das konnte nicht Malfoy sein. Nicht der arrogante, kaltherzige, gemeine Malfoy.  
Nicht der Malfoy, den er kannte.  
Dann aber wurde ihm klar, dass er es war. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sein Rivale mitten im Wald zusammengebrochen.  
Er wollte zuerst gehen, ihn alleine lassen und so tun, als ob er ihn nie gesehen hätte.  
Aber einen Moment später taten seine Beine nicht was er wollte.  
Bei jedem Schluchzer, der Malfoy entwich, zog es erneut in Harrys Brust.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er den Jungen nicht alleine lassen.  
Er hatte Mitleid, aber da war auch etwas anderes. Etwas Unbekanntes. Undefinierbares.  
Bevor er wusste was er tat, fand er sich wenige Schritte hinter Malfoy wieder.  
Dieser hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt.  
Dann kniete er sich nieder.  
  
Draco schreckte auf und wirbelte herum. Woher er diese Energie nahm, wusste er selber nicht, denn er fühlte sich unsagbar müde.  
Irgendjemand hatte ihn an der Schulter berührt.  
Im nächsten Augenblick wünschte er sich, der Boden würde sich auftun und ihn verschlingen. Da saß Potter und sah ihn aus verwunderten Augen an.  
Dracos Augen waren gerötet und es flossen immer noch Tränen aus ihnen. Er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten.  
Was musste das für ein Triumpf sein? Draco Malfoy, heulend, am Boden.  
Nun würde ihm Potter wohl alles heimzahlen.  
All die Intrigen, die Schwierigkeiten, die er Potter, dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut gemacht hatte.  
Draco wusste, er hatte mit dem Feuer gespielt. Aber auch wenn er Potter nicht mehr ganz so sehr hasste, war es schwer von seinen alten Gewohnheiten abzulassen.  
  
Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte nicht auch noch seinen Ruf verlieren. Wer würde ihn jetzt noch ernstnehmen?  
,,Geh!'' Harry starrte ihn nur noch verwunderter an.  
,,Geh!!!''  
Der Kerl sollte verschwinden. Sollte er sich doch mit seinen Freunden über ihn lustig machen. Aber jetzt wollte er alleine sein.  
Draco wurde nun heftiger von Schluchzern geschüttelt und er wurde wütender.  
,,Verschwinde, Potter.......GEH!''  
,,Was ist denn los?''  
,,GEH!!!''  
,,Draco, was ist passiert?''  
Harry war am verzweifeln. Draco schien nicht mehr sagen zu wollen, als dieses eine Wort.  
Besagte Person steigerte sich gerade in seine Wut hinein. Als Harry keine Anstalten macht, aufzustehen und zum Schloss zurückzulaufen, hieb er auf dessen Brust ein.  
Harry wurde dadurch überrascht und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er konnte sich aber noch abfangen und setzte sich, diesmal etwas steifer, wieder hin.  
Harry hatte nicht vor, jetzt aufzugeben.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Draco ein Problem, wovon er niemandem erzählen konnte. Er kannte dieses Gefühl und er wusste auch, was sich solche Menschen wünschten.  
Harry würde bleiben.  
Er würde zuhören.  
Draco aber wurde mit dem Gedanken nicht fertig, dass ihn gerade Harry Potter, sein größter Feind, weinend vorgefunden hatte.  
Als ob es nicht reichen würde, dass er innerlich zerrissen war. Man würde ihn auch äußerlich zerreißen.  
Er trommelte mittlerweile regelrecht gegen Harrys Brust und schluchzte immer weiter, dabei immer lauter werdend.  
,,Geh......Potter.....GEH!!....lass...........geh...GEEEH!!!!!''  
Irgendwann hatte Draco nicht mehr die Kraft, seine Fäuste zu heben. Er wollte nicht mehr sprechen. Er wollte nur in den Arm genommen werden, wie es seine Mutter immer tat.  
Aber seine Mutter war nicht da.  
Umso überraschter war er, als ihn zwei Arme umfingen.  
  
Harry wusste nicht was er getan hatte. Aber als er es realisiert hatte, wollte er es nicht mehr missen.  
Er hatte Draco in den Arm genommen.  
Dieser wehrte sich anfangs mit aller Kraft dagegen, klammerte sich dann aber mit der selben Kraft an ihn.  
Er hatte einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen können, wie der Andere vor Trauer verging. Während Draco herzzerreißend schluchzte, so dass er befürchtete, auch einige Tränen vergießen zu müssen, streichelte er ihm beruhigend den Rücken und flüsterte ihm immer wieder ins Ohr, dass alles gut sei und er nicht weinen müsse.  
Obwohl dies eine völlig untypische Geste für zwei Feinde war, hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass es immer so hätte sein müssen.  
Er redete sich ein, dass er einfach nur diese ewige Feindschaft satt hatte und sonst nichts.  
Doch die Wahrheit entspricht nicht immer den Wünschen der Menschen.  
  
Draco beruhigte sich langsam. Seine Schluchzer wurden leiser und seine Tränen versiegten.  
Zum ersten Mal hörte er sich an, was Harry die ganze Zeit vor sich hin murmelte.  
Irgendwann löste er sich von ihm.  
,,Was weißt du schon, Potter?''  
Es wunderte Harry, dass kein aggressiver Unterton mitgeschwungen hatte. Draco hatte einfach nur traurig geklungen.  
Harry beschloss, dass er den Slytherin nie wieder weinen sehen wollte.  
,,Was ist passiert, Draco?''  
,,Hab ich dir erlaubt, mich so zu nennen?''  
Das klang schon ein wenig gefasster. Dies freute den Gryffindor.  
Draco sah Harry an und dieser las die ungestellte Frage in seinen Augen.  
,,Draco, ich habe diese Feindschaft satt. Es ist nie etwas vorgefallen, was sie begründen könnte. Lass uns mit unseren Streitereien aufhören, wir machen uns nur unnötig gegenseitig das Leben schwer.''  
Als Draco wiederum die ausgestreckte Hand erblickte, suchte er nach Gründen.  
Nicht nach Gründen, das Angebot anzunehmen. Er suchte nach Gründen, es abzuschlagen.  
Er fand keine. Es sprach nichts dagegen.  
Er würde keine Punkte mehr abgezogen bekommen, davon abgesehen, dass ihre Streitereien schon lange keinen Spaß mehr machten.  
Außerdem hatte er ein, komischerweise, gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.  
Draco wischte sich noch einmal mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs über die Augen und nahm zögerlich, die ihm dargebotene Hand.  
  
Harry hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Draco ohne ,Wenn' und ,Aber' annehmen würde.  
Von wenigstens einer Diskussion war er ausgegangen.  
Freudig schüttelte er die Hand.  
,,Warum bist du hier?'' fragte nun der Slytherin.  
,,Warum bist DU hier?''  
,,Na, weil ich ein wenig allein sein wollte. Das ist mir wohl nicht gelungen.''  
,,Hey, es hat doch geholfen.'' Harry hob bei dem verärgerten Tonfall beschwichtigend die Arme.  
,,Willst du darüber reden?''  
Eigentlich war es ja zu früh, dachte Draco. Im nächsten Augenblick, dass er hier mit HARRY POTTER plauderte.Im darauffolgenden Augenblick wiederum fing er an zu erzählen.  
,,Mein Vater ist tot. Wenn nicht, dann ist er es bald.''  
Draco sah auf und blickte in ein entsetztes Augenpaar.  
,,Was?! Ich verstehe nicht.''  
,,Er hat den dunklen Lord verlassen und dieser wird ihn jetzt dafür....bestrafen...''  
Harry merkte, dass dem Slytherin erneut die Tränen kamen und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Draco riss sich sichtlich zusammen.  
,,Woher weißt du das? Deine Mutter?.......Wieso hat er das getan?''  
,,Ja. Sie hat mir geschrieben. Sie hat seit 8 Wochen nichts mehr von ihm gehört.....Ich weiß nicht wieso er sich gegen ihn gestellt hat. Er wusste, dass das seinen Tod bedeuten würde.''  
Sie schwiegen.  
,,Aber du kannst doch nicht wissen ob er tot ist. Vielleicht findet ihn Voldemord nicht.''  
,,Voldemord findet jeden. Und wenn er jemanden umbringen will, schafft er das auch.''  
Daraufhin musste Harry schmunzeln.  
,,Das stimmt nicht, Draco. Bei mir hat er es nicht geschafft.''  
Auch wenn es der Malfoy nicht wollte, schlich sich ein Funken Hoffnung in sein Herz.  
,,Du solltest nicht aufgeben Draco. Dass du nichts von ihm hörst, kann ein gutes Zeichen sein. Vielleicht muss er sich verstecken.  
Außerdem kam mir dein Vater das letzte Mal ziemlich stark vor und wenn er dich genauso liebt wie du ihn, wird er alles daran setzen, zu dir zurückzukommen.''  
Er gab dem Slytherin Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.  
,,Wir sollten langsam zurück zum Schloß.'' schlug Harry vor.  
,,Vielleicht kommen wir noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht.''  
Auf einmal sah Draco noch blasser aus als sonst.  
,,Was ist denn los? Du machst den Eindruck, als würdest du gleich umkippen.'' scherzte der Gryffindor noch.  
,,Hast du dir den Weg gemerkt?! Wir sind hier mitten im verbotenen Wald!''  
Nun wich auch die Farbe aus Harrys Gesicht.  
,,Verdammt! Nein!''  
Draco fasste sich erstaunlich schnell.  
,,Okay. Ganz ruhig. Ich bin aus der Richtung gekommen. Gehen wir da entlang, womöglich kommt mir etwas bekannt vor.''  
Sie gingen tiefer in den Wald hinein. Vergeblich suchte Draco nach einem bekannten Baum oder sonst etwas, hatte aber wenig Erfolg, da er vor lauter Sorgen nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte.  
Nach zwei Stunden kamen sie zum dritten Mal am selben Baum vorbei. Draco war schon relativ erschöpft und setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm.  
,,Was machen wir denn jetzt?'' wurde er gefragt.  
,,Ich habe wirklich keine Ah...hörst du das?''  
,,Was denn?''  
,,Nichts!'' Man konnte fast das Fragezeichen sehen, das über Harrys Kopf schwebte.  
,,Na nichts. Keine Vögel. Das ist seltsam. Vorhin war es nicht so ruhig.''  
Sie zogen synchron ihre Zauberstäbe.  
Lange Zeit passierte nichts, bis Harry in einem Busch, etwa sechs Meter von ihnen entfernt eine Bewegung bemerkte.  
Er zerrte Draco leicht am Ärmel.  
,,Draco, da ist etwas im Busch!''  
Seine Stimme, die kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen war, schien doch ausschlaggebend für den Angriff des Wesens gewesen zu sein.  
Eine riesige, gepanzerte Echse sprang aus dem Busch und direkt auf sie zu.  
,,Impedimenta!''  
Draco bekam noch mit, wie sein Begleiter einen Zauber sprach, bevor er sich am Boden wiederfand.  
Das Wesen war auf Draco zugesprungen, als Harry das Tier gelähmt und sich auf den Slytherin geworfen und ihn aus der Gefahrenzone geschafft hatte.  
Nun lagen sie zusammen im Gras.  
,,Was ist das?'' fragte der Gryffindor mit einem Seitenblick auf die Echse.  
,,Ein Carna.Das Gift im Stachel ist innerhalb von einer halben Stunde tödlich.  
Harry, geh runter!''  
Harry starrte ihn an.  
,,Wa..was ist?'' stotterte Draco.  
,,Du hast mich gerade zum ersten Mal ,Harry' genannt.''  
,,Na und? Wir sind doch jetzt keine Feinde mehr.''  
,,Sind wir auch Freunde?''  
Harry sah Draco seltsam verträumt an und als der Slytherin zurücksah, konnte er sich nicht mehr losreißen.  
Es zwängten sich ihm Fragen auf, wie ,wie kann man nur so schöne Augen haben' und , wieso hab ich das nicht schon früher bemerkt' oder auch ,kommt er etwa immer näher'.  
Und tatsächlich.  
Harry schien sich ihm zu nähern.  
Draco ,musste' ihn zurückstoßen. Aber er wollte nicht. Er tat es nicht.  
Als sich ihre Lippen fast berührten, presste sich Harry plötzlich an ihn und keuchte auf. Als Draco an Harry vorbei sah, erblickte er das Carna, das gerade ihren Stachel aus Harry zog.  
Es verschwand im Wald.  
Bereit, sich seine Beute abzuholen, wenn es keinen Widerstand mehr leisten konnte.  
  
Auch Draco keuchte erschrocken auf und befühlte Harrys Rückseite.  
Da war Blut.  
Viel Blut.  
,,Mein..Zau...ber.''  
,,Psst... sei ruhig. Es war zu groß.''  
Draco rollte Harry vorsichtig von sich runter und versuchte, die Fassung zu bewahren.  
In einer halben Stunde wäre Harry tot. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit ihn zu retten.  
Er hatte keinen Schimmer, wieso er dies tat, aber er kniete sich an Harrys Seite nieder und begann, das Gift aus der Wunde zu saugen.  
  
Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden. Harry war immer noch nicht aufgewacht und es war auch nicht sicher ob er dies jemals wieder tun würde.  
Draco hatte ein Feuer gemacht, um Harry und sich vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen.  
Er war kurz davor, einzuschlafen, als sich seine Begleitung bewegte.  
Harry war aufgewacht. Er war vollkommen verschwitzt und schien sehr schwach zu sein.  
,,Draco...?''flüsterte er.  
Sofort eilte Draco an seine Seite.  
,,Hier bin ich. Wir müssen gehen, sonst werden wir die Nacht nicht überleben.''  
Der Gryffindor versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was ihm nicht gelang.  
,,Hilfst du mir, bitte?''  
Draco nickte und half ihm auf.  
Da es dunkel war, konnten sie nur planlos den Wald durchqueren. Sie gebrauchten kein Lumos um die Waldkreaturen nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Als Draco vor Erschöpfung kaum noch laufen konnte, erblickte er einige Lichter.  
,Die Lichter Hogwarts' ging ihm durch den Kopf.  
,,Harry, wir sind fast da....Harry!!''  
Der Gryffindor hob seinen Kopf. Er schien sich nicht zu erholen. Sein Zustand schien sich eher zu verschlechtern.  
,,Da hinten ist Hogwarts, wir haben es fast geschafft.''  
Er fixierte die Lichter in der Ferne und ein wenig seiner Energie schien zurückzukehren.  
Er versuchte mitzulaufen, so dass ihn Draco nicht mitziehen musste.  
Draco fühlte sich für den Gryffindor verantwortlich. Wenn Harry ihn nicht zur Seite gestoßen und den Zauber gesprochen hätte, wäre er jetzt entweder Echsenfutter oder begraben unter einer. Und wenn der Gryffindor nicht auf ihm gelegen hätte, hätte der Stachel vielleicht ihn erwischt.  
Mit diesem Gedanken, kam auch die Erinnerung an diesen Moment wieder.  
Sie hätten sich fast geküsst. Und er, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hätte es auch noch zugelassen.  
Ach was, er war einfach nur verwirrt gewesen.  
Harry hatte versucht ihn zu küssen. Nicht umgekehrt.  
Sobald er gesund war, würde er ihn zur Rede stellen.  
Falls er gesund werden würde.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte Draco wieder diese trügerische Ruhe und ein Rascheln war zu hören.  
Harry versuchte sich vor Draco zu stellen und breitete die Arme aus.  
,Der Idiot versucht mich zu beschützen' dachte Draco belustigt.  
Sie starrten in die Dunkelheit, aber ihre Augen konnten sich nicht daran gewöhnen.  
Nicht einmal die Umrisse der Bäume waren zu erkennen.  
Sie zuckten zusammen, als sie das Geräusch erkannten, dass den Sprung der Carna ankündigte.  
Von irgendwoher ertönte aber ein Zauberspruch, gesprochen von einer eisigen Stimme. Fast sofort fiel etwas schweres zu Boden: die Echse.  
,,Mister Potter. Mister Malfoy. Mitkommen!'' Professor Snape.  
Die beiden Hogwartsschüler hielten es für klug, keine Fragen zu stellen.  
  
Sie wurden zielstrebig durch den Wald geführt, wobei sie nur den Schritten ihres Zaubertränke-Professors lauschen konnten.  
Bald spürte Harry, dass die Aura heller wurde.  
Sie hatten den Wald verlassen.  
Mittlerweile konnte man die Fenster und deren Verzierungen deutlich erkennen.  
Im Schloss angelangt, kam ihnen Professor Dumbledore entgegen. Als er Harry sah, bestand er sofort darauf, dass dieser ins Krankenzimmer gebracht wurde.  
,,Mr. Potter! Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert?''  
,,Er wurde von einer Carna gestochen!'' informierte Draco Madame Pomfrey.  
,,Von einer Carna?!''war von Madame Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore gleichzeitig zu hören.  
,,Keine Angst, ich habe das Gift ausgesaugt, aber er wird immer schwächer.''  
,,Ausgesaugt?!'' stieß nun Snape aus.  
,,Ich glaube, sie sollten jetzt schlafen gehen, Mister Malfoy. Morgen Mittag werde ich mich dann mit ihnen und Mister Potter über den heutigen Tag unterhalten.'' meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort.  
Harry war schon eingeschlafen.  
Draco murmelte ein ,Gute Nacht' und machte sich auf den Weg in den Slytherinturm.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und er durchquerte ihn um zu seinem Zimmer zu gelangen.  
Er schlief sofort ein.  
**


	8. Chapter8

**His First Love by Sakura  
  
Part 8  
  
Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, überrannte ihn die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht. Sofort ließ er sich wieder stöhnend in die Kissen fallen.  
Er war ein Idiot. Ein verdammter Idiot.  
Hatte er nicht vor kurzem herumposaunt, dass er Harry Potter hasste und dass sich dies niemals ändern würde?  
Und gestern Nacht hatte er versucht Harry Potter zu retten.  
Nachdem dieser ihn gerettet hatte.  
Er war ihm was schuldig gewesen.  
Wie er es hasste, jemandem etwas schuldig zu sein.  
Sie hatten auch ihre Feindschaft begraben. Wider Erwarten bereute er dies nicht.  
Na schön, er war gestern ein wenig neben sich gestanden, wer wurde denn auch jeden Tag von einer Riesenechse angefallen und überlebte nur knapp. Aber er war davon ausgegangen, spätestens am nächsten Tag alles zu bereuen.  
Er hätte Harry auch sagen können, dass er ihn auf den Arm genommen hatte und sie immer noch Feinde waren.  
Seltsamerweise wollte er das aber gar nicht.  
Vielleicht würde er in den kommenden Zeiten gute Freunde brauchen.  
Potter schien so einer zu sein.  
Aber ob sie so weit kommen würden, Freundschaft zu schließen?  
,Alles Unsinn' dachte er.  
,Wir sind keine Feinde mehr, aber noch lange keine Freunde!'  
Er stand auf, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.  
  
Als er die große Halle betrat, richten sich alle Blicke auf ihn.  
Unbeeindruckt stolzierte er auf den Slytherintisch zu und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.  
Als ihn auch die Slytherins unverwandt anstarrten, schickte er ihnen einen giftigen Blick zu, woraufhin alle wegsahen.  
,,Draco Spätzchen, wo warst du denn gestern?''  
Pansy hatte schon wieder nach seinem Arm gegriffen.  
,,Das geht dich nichts an!'' schnauzte er sie an, während er versuchte, sich aus ihrem Klammergriff zu befreien.  
Als die Vertreibung des Halbweibes vollbracht war, bemerkte er die Blicke von Crabbe und Goyle, sowie von Blaise.  
,,Habt ihr ein Problem?'' fragte er betont ruhig.  
Die beiden Erbsenhirne sahen sofort in eine andere Richtung. Blaise sah ihn aber noch einmal an, bevor er sich mit einem Schulterzucken wieder seinem Frühstück widmete.  
  
Als Draco nach dem Frühstück auf dem Weg zum Unterricht war, schien ihm Dumbledore aufgelauert zu sein. Das lies er sich aber nicht anmerken.  
,,Oh, Mr Malfoy. Würden sie mir bitte folgen.'' forderte er eher als dass er fragte.  
Pansy schien ein wenig enttäuscht auszusehen. Die Erdnusshirne der beiden Gorillas schienen zu arbeiten.  
Draco konnte sich denken, dass sie darauf brannten, ihn auszufragen, aber sie würden wohl auch wissen, dass er nichts sagen würde. Es ging sie schließlich nichts an, wieso er dem verhassten Schuldirektor ohne Widerrede folgte.  
  
Sie schlugen den Weg zum Krankenzimmer ein und spätestens jetzt wusste Draco, dass Har....Potter noch dort lag.  
Er war davon ausgegangen, dass man ihn nicht so lange da behalten würde. Vielleicht war es ja schlimmer als er gedacht hatte. Möglicherweise konnte er nicht alles an Gift......au....entfernen. Ihm lief es immer noch kalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn er daran dachte. Wie um Merlins Willen, war er auf die Idee gekommen, etwas derart Abartiges zu tun? Schön und Gut. Potter hatte ihm nun einmal das Leben gerettet. So etwas konnte trotz allem nicht einmal sein schlechtes Gewissen von ihm verlangen. Aber wieso dachte er darüber nach? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein.  
  
Er betrat das Krankenzimmer hinter dem Direkor und als dieser ein wenig zur Seite getreten war, konnte er Harry sehen.  
Es ging ihm gut und er hätte sich ohrfeigen können, als er fühlte, dass er irgendwie erleichtert war.  
Sie gingen beide auf das Krankenbett zu und setzten sich auf zwei Stühle, die dort bereitstanden.  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille in der Harry angestarrt wurde und Dumbledore zu warten schien.  
Harry schien nervös zu sein. Er knetete unablässig seine Finger.  
,,Sie wollen wissen, was wir im Verbotenen Wald gemacht haben?'' fragte er dann zögernd.  
Draco fiel auf, dass er zwar nicht mehr blass und krank aussah, sondern erschöpft, mit dunklen Augenringen.  
Dumbledore nickte schmunzelnd. Ihn schien die Nervosität seines Schülers auch zu belustigen.  
,,Ähm....wir...hatten einen kleinen Streit.''  
Der Gryffindor sah immer noch nicht auf.  
,,Und..sind dann wohl irgendwie....im Wald gelandet.''  
Draco fragte sich, wieso sich Harry so aufführte.  
Er hätte ihn auch einfach verpfeifen können.  
Harry selber war ja nur aufgrund seines bescheuerten Beschützerinstinktes hinterhergelaufen.  
Es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass man ihn bestrafen würde.  
,,Meine Herren.'' meldete sich nun auch Dumbledore zu Wort.  
,,Ich möchte die Wahrheit hören.''  
Jetzt war es wohl an Draco, sich einzumischen.  
,,Ich bin in den Wald gerannt. Absichtlich. Er hinterher und da keiner auf den Weg geachtet hat, haben wir uns verlaufen.'' erklärte er knapp.  
  
Harry war davon ausgegangen, dass Draco lügen wollte. Und er war bereit gewesen mitzuspielen.  
Ihm selber wäre es verständlicherweise auch peinlich gewesen, wenn er erzählen müsste, dass er im Wald zusammengebrochen war.  
Aber dass Draco seine offensichtliche Schwäche zugab.  
Obwohl......Die Zusammenfassung war sehr knapp gewesen. Dumbledore würde nicht mehr erfahren als nötig.  
  
,,Und dort wurden sie von einem Carna angegriffen?''  
,,Ja, Sir.'' war Dracos knappe Antwort.  
,,Mir scheint, als würden sie nicht gerne über das Vorgefallene reden. Ich verstehe das und hoffe, dass sie ebenso verstehen, dass ich ihnen Punkte, für das Missachten einer wichtigen Regel, abziehen muss. Dem Gryffindorhaus und dem Slytherinhaus werden jeweils 100 Punkte abgezogen.''  
,,Ja, Professor.''  
Harry war das nur Recht. Immerhin besser als Nachsitzen bei Snape.  
Außerdem wagte er nicht, dem Direktor zu widersprechen. Sie hatten diese Strafe verdient. Zweifellos.  
,,Wie geht es ihnen Mister Potter?''  
Harry war ein wenig verdutzt, aufgrund des Themenwechsels, aber antwortete dann bereitwillig.  
,,Ähm...Danke....Gut. Ich bin zwar noch ein wenig müde, aber es geht wieder.''  
,,Wenn es nur das ist. Sie wissen doch, das Gift hätte sie töten können. Aber zum Glück hat Mister Malfoy schnell und lebensrettend gehandelt.' 'Dabei zwinkerte er Draco verschwörerisch zu, der auch aus irgendeinem, ihm selber unbekannten Grund, prompt rot wurde.  
Dumbledore erhob sich kurz darauf.  
,,So. Ich denke ich gehe jetzt. Sie wollen bestimmt ein wenig reden.''  
Auf die geschockten Blicke seiner Gesprächspartner hin, meinte er:,,Über Hausaufgaben.''  
Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro.  
  
Als Dumbledore nicht mehr im Raum war, wurde sich Harry der unangenehmen Kälte bewusst, die diesen füllte.  
Es war Draco, der diese Temperatur verbreitete.  
Er hatte wieder diesen unnahbaren, kalten Glanz in den Augen, der im größten Gegensatz zu seinem, fast schon freundlichen, Blick im Wald stand.  
,,Na, Potter? Hast es wohl überlebt. Schade.''  
Das Bedauern, das Dracos Aussage unterstrich, ärgerte Harry.  
,,Ach, tu nicht so, Malfoy. Wenn du gewollt hättest, dass ich sterbe, hättest du mir doch nicht geholfen.''  
,,Es macht eben viel mehr Spaß, dein Leben zu zerstören, als dich untätig verrecken zu lassen.''  
Harry zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass er es ernst meinte. Und das tat ihm weh.  
Er hatte gehofft, dass Dracos Worte am Vortag ehrlich waren. Dass dieser aber nicht zu seinem Wort stand, war ihm neu.  
Die Tatsache änderte aber nichts daran, dass Draco ihn ganz fies hintergangen hatte.  
,,Stolz darauf, dass du es geschafft hast, mich auf den Arm zu nehmen? Ich habe gedacht ein Malfoy lügt nicht.  
Ihr seid doch alle armselige Lügner und Betrüger!'' spie Harry aus.  
Draco quittierte seinen Ausbruch nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.  
,,Wer hat gesagt, dass ich mein Wort nicht halte, Potter?''  
Harry ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen.  
,,Was? Du hast nicht.........?Wir sind keine Feinde mehr?'' fragte er hoffnungsvoll und doch verärgert, weil er dem Slytherin keinen Glauben schenken konnte.  
,,Wie du schon gesagt hast. Ein Malfoy lügt nicht und steht zu seinem Wort.''  
,,Aber....''  
Malfoy schien verstanden zu haben.  
,,Wir werden uns einfach nicht mehr angiften und uns so gut wie möglich ignorieren. Ich denke das sollte klappen.''  
Harry schwieg.  
,,Hast du verstanden, Potter?''  
,,Weißt du was ich glaube, Draco?''  
Draco?  
Wieso nannte Ha...Potter ihn so?  
Trotzdem wollte er hören, was der Gryffindor zu sagen hatte.  
Mit einem Nicken bedeutete er ihm, fortzufahren.  
,,Ich denke du willst genauso mit mir befreundet sein wie ich mit dir.''  
,,Was?! Sag mal was bildest du dir ein!''  
Das ging definitiv zu weit.  
Wieso sollte er, Draco Malfoy, mit Harry Potter befreundet sein wollen?  
Was sollte das für einen Sinn haben?  
,,Doch Draco. Du weißt, dass es stimmt. Ich kenne dich nun fünf Jahre. Und du hast dich noch nie so benommen, wie du es seit neuestem tust.''  
,,Ich benehme mich überhaupt nicht komisch. Und woher willst du mich kennen?'' fragte er erbost.  
,,Hör auf, es zu leugnen. Ich jedenfalls habe das Gefühl, dass uns seit gestern etwas verbindet. So einen Angriff zu überstehen, schweißt zusammen.''  
,,Hör du auf, deine Wunschträume vor mir auszubreiten. Ich weiß, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin, aber dass du...''  
,,Und wenn es so wäre?''  
Noch bevor Harry sie aufhalten konnte, waren die Worte aus ihm herausgesprudelt.  
Draco schien vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht worden zu sein und starrte Harry mit großen Augen an.  
Jetzt wollte Harry keinen Rückzieher mehr machen und sprach aus, was er fühlte.  
,,Was ist wenn es so ist? Wenn ich ein gesteigertes Interesse an dir habe?''  
Draco schien seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben, seine Augen waren aber immer noch überrascht geweitet.  
,,Du weißt schon, dass du gerade über viel mehr als Freundschaft redest?''  
,,Ja.''  
  
**


	9. Chapter9

**His First Love by Sakura  
  
Part 9  
  
,,Ich glaube die Sache gestern hat bleibende Schaden bei dir hinterlassen, Potter.''  
,,Das glaube ich nicht.''  
Draco war unsicher. Wenn der Kerl ne Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach. Dann wollte er......Mit ihm?  
,,Ich?! Mit dir?!.....Ich glaube du hast sie wirklich nicht mehr alle.''  
Der Slytherin verspürte den Drang, einfach hinauszuspazieren. Aber ein Malfoy flüchtet nicht.  
Auch nicht in solch einer abstrakten Situation.  
Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass er es später bereuen könnte.  
,,Draco. Du hasst mich nicht.''  
,,Was redest du da für einen Unsinn? Hör auf damit!''  
Harry bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Draco am verzweifeln war. Er würde sein letztes Hemd darauf verwetten, dass Draco etwas für ihn empfand.  
Dass die Luft aus ihren Streitereien raus war, war offensichtlich gewesen. Aber jetzt, wo sie über diese fremde Zuneigung sprachen, wurden die Gedankengänge, die vorher kein Gesamtbild zu ergeben schienen, fast greifbar.  
Am Anfang ihres Gespräches hatte er keine Vorstellung vom Ausmaß seine Gefühle gehabt. Nun aber erkannte der Griffindor, dass er Interesse hatte. Wenn nicht sogar mehr.  
,,Du fühlst dich gut, nicht? Hier. Bei mir.'' fragte er.  
,,Was....?''  
,,Du hast nicht das Bedürfnis zu gehen. Und du hast nichts gegen meine Anwesenheit.''  
Was sollte das? Was redete Harry da? Harry? HARRY?!  
Seit wann Harry und nicht Potter?  
Und wieso wusste er, wie er sich fühlte?  
,,Hast du vielleicht auch ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch?Manchmal?''  
,,NEIN!''  
Der Slytherin hatte aufgeschrien. Dass Madame Pomfrey noch nicht hereingestürmt und um Ruhe gebeten hatte, ließ darauf schließen, dass sie gerade nicht anwesend war.  
,,....nein....''murmelte Draco diesmal um einiges leiser.  
,,Draco, lass es zu! Es ist doch nichts schlimmes. Ich fühle genauso.''  
,,Nein! Halt den Mund! Sei ruhig! Ich will das nicht hören!!'' Draco hatte mittlerweile seine Hände auf seine Ohren gepresst, was aber das Nachhallen der Worte nicht verhindern konnte. Die Worte, die seinen Gemütszustand beschrieben.  
Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gespürt. War es.....was das....?  
,,Nein!!''schrie er erneut auf und Tränen traten aus seinen Augen.  
Nicht er! Nicht er verdammt noch mal!  
Wenn es sein musste ein Junge.  
Aber nicht ER!  
Liebe war Schwäche.  
Und seinen Erzfeind zu lieben........das war.....unmöglich.  
,,....unmöglich......''  
Dieses eine Wort war unter den unzähligen Schluchzern zu vernehmen.  
Es brach Harry das Herz, Draco weinen zu sehen. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser seine Anwesenheit gar nicht mehr wahrnahm, während er zusammengekauert auf dem Stuhl saß und Sachen vor sich murmelte.  
Ja. Er hatte sich wohl in Draco Malfoy verliebt.  
Er hatte schon einmal so gefühlt. Bei Cho Chang.  
Aber diesmal war es um einiges intensiver.  
Harry lehnte sich einfach vor und nahm den Blonden in die Arme.  
Dieser schmiegte sich wohl eher unbewusst an seine Brust.  
Draco unterdessen, nahm Harry wahr, aber wehrte sich nicht gegen die Nähe.  
Harry hatte Recht.  
Draco wollte wirklich in seinen Armen liegen, seine beruhigende Stimme an seinem Ohr vernehmen. Und er wollte ihn küssen.  
Diese Tatsache erschreckte ihn und er klammerte sich noch fester an den Gryffindor.  
Und das Schlimmste war, diese Gefühle waren nicht erzwungen hervorgebracht worden.  
Harry hatte mit seinen Worten eine kleine unscheinbare Tür geöffnet, aus der eine Flut vor Gefühlen hervorgebrochen war.  
Immer wieder seltsam, wie sich Gefühle um ein Vielfaches verstärkten konnten, sobald man sie benennen konnte.  
Mit der Akzeptanz, die Draco der Situation entgegenbrachte, verebbten auch seine Tränen.  
Und als sich Harry zurückziehen wollte, ließ ihn Draco nicht gehen.  
Der Slytherin hatte beide Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen und seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Gryffindors gebettet.  
Harry musste schmunzeln. Draco kam ihm wie ein trotziges kleines Kind vor. Seine regelmäßigen und zufriedenen Atemzüge, die sich beschleunigten, sobald sich Harry entfernen wollte, ließen sein Verhalten um einiges niedlicher erscheinen.  
Auch Harry schlang seine Arme fester um den Körper vor ihm.  
Irgendwann, nach einer langen Ewigkeit, die doch viel zu kurz zu sein schien, trennten sie sich wie auf Absprache voneinander.  
Dracos Blick war gesenkt. Er wollte Harry nicht ansehen. Mit seinem kindischen Verhalten vorhin, hatte er Harry noch mehr Angriffsfläche geboten.  
Ob dieser sie ausnutzen würde, würde sich noch zeigen.  
Draco wollte mit Harry zusammen sein. Er wollte öfter in dessen beschützenden Armen liegen. Und wenn es sein musste, öfter schwach sein. Das war es ihm wert.  
Dracos unterwürfiges Verhalten verunsicherte auch Harry.  
Er nahm Dracos Hand, die auf der Bettkante gelegen hatte und hob sie an seine Brust.  
Draco sah daraufhin auf.  
Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen und Harry begann zu sprechen.  
,,Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Draco.''  
Das trieb Draco schon wieder Tränen in die Augen. Wie konnten ihn Worte nur so glücklich machen?  
Er war schon lange nicht mehr glücklich gewesen.  
Der Slytherin wusste nicht, woher er den Mut dafür hernahm, Slytherins waren keinesfalls für ihren Mut bekannt, aber er beugte sich vor und kam Harrys Gesicht sehr nahe.  
Und es wäre zweifellos zu einem Kuss gekommen, wenn nicht gerade in diesem Moment Madame Pomfrey in den Raum getreten wäre.  
Sie schien in diversen Unterlagen zu lesen und sah nicht auf.  
Harry und Draco aber trennten sich erschrocken.  
Als die Krankenschwester nun doch aufsah, bemerkte sie Draco und war offensichtlich überrascht.  
,,Mr Malfoy! Was machen sie denn noch hier? Mr Potter braucht Ruhe. Gehen sie!''  
Draco stand benommen von den letzten Minuten auf und machte sich unter dem strenge Blick von Madame Pomfrey auf zur Tür.  
Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um und lächelte Harry, unbemerkt von der Krankenschwester, noch mal zu, bevor er die Tür schloss.  
  
**


	10. Chapter10

**His First Love by Sakura  
  
Part 10  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Tag aufwachte, fühlte er sich seit langem einmal wirklich gut. Keine unerledigten Hausaufgaben. Kein Verantwortungsgefühl gegenüber der gesamten Zauberwelt. Einfach keine Sorgen.  
Dieses Glücksgefühl war ihm mittlerweile so fremd, dass er vergaß, wodurch es verursacht wurde und sich nur auf sein Empfinden konzentrierte.  
So lag er mit geschlossenen Augen da. Auf einem weiß bezogenen Bett im Krankenzimmer. Und dachte, dass sich ein solches Gefühl nicht steigern konnte. Er wurde aber eines besseren belehrt, als ihm wieder ins Bewusstsein gerufen wurde, was gestern alles passiert war.  
Er hätte fast Draco Malfoy geküsst.  
Er riss die Augen auf und das erste was ihm einfiel war WOW bevor er anfing, breit zu grinsen.  
Das erklärte wohl auch das Hochgefühl.  
War er verliebt?  
Wenn ja, war es nur eine Schwärmerei oder stellte er sich etwas ernsteres vor?  
Noch mehr drängte sich ihm die Frage auf, wie es mit Dracos Absichten stand.  
Gestern hatte er noch verletzlich und verbittert gewirkt. So gut konnte nicht einmal Draco schauspielern.  
Möglicherweise fühlte er genauso? Oder ähnlich?  
Nachdem Draco gestern die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, hatte Harry erst einmal eine Ewigkeit damit verbracht, sein Grinsen vor Madame Pomfrey zu verstecken.  
Was sie denken würde, wenn Harry Potter sich nach einem Besuch von Draco Malfoy freute wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, war offensichtlich.  
Man kannte ja Hogwarts verlässliche Gerüchteküche.  
Über viele Wege und diverse Personen würde auch bald der jüngste Erstklässler von dem Gerücht gehört haben.  
Wieso also jetzt schon Grundsteine legen und das Ansehen zweier Menschen ankratzen, wenn nicht einmal sicher war, ob die Sache etwas ernstes werden würde?  
Aber wie würde es mit ihm und Draco weitergehen?  
Da war etwas. Eine Spannung. Also konnten sie nicht einfach weitermachen wie bisher.  
Außerdem hatte er keine Lust auf das kindische 'Du-hasst-mich-ich-hasse-dich' Spiel. Aus dem Alter waren sie raus.  
Dass sich Draco vor versammelter Mannschaft, sprich Draco-Fanatikern, dazu bekennen wollte, Interesse an ihm, Harry, zu haben, konnte er sich aber auch nicht wirklich vorstellen.  
Ob es sich der Slytherin nicht schon anders überlegt hatte, stand auch noch offen.  
Im Endeffekt war noch gar nichts klar und Harry verfluchte Madame Pomfrey dafür, dass sie gestern im unmöglichsten Moment überhaupt reingeplatzt war.  
Heute würde man ihn endlich gehen lassen.  
Vielleicht würde er dann eine Gelegenheit finden, mit Draco zu reden.  
Nur scheute er sich jetzt schon vor den Fragen seiner Freunde.  
Nicht nur Hermine und Ron würden ihn löchern, auch die anderen Griffindors würden ihren Senf dazu geben.  
Ganz bestimmt hatten Parvati und Lavender einige Gerüchte über die Ursache seines Krankenzimmeraufenthaltes verbreitet.  
Es war doch jedes mal so.  
Nach jeder kleinen Verletzung, dessen Wurzeln nicht bekannt waren, wurde er von allen möglichen Leuten, nur nie von Slytherins, gefragt, gegen welche Ausgeburt des Bösen er nun schon wieder gekämpft hatte.  
Tja und dann hatte das Gryffindor-Trio alle Hände voll damit, lästig Fragereien abzuwimmeln.  
Nur würde er sich diesmal alleine damit rumschlagen müssen, denn Besuch hatte er keinen haben dürfen, außer Dumbledore.  
Wieso war ganz Hogwarts nur so sensationsgeil.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer, stand er auf um sich anzuziehen und der Krankenschwester bescheidzugeben, dass er nun gehen würde.  
  
Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, saß, wie immer um diese Zeit, nur Hermine dort.  
Als sie ihn bemerkte, sprang sie auf und fiel ihm mit einem Schrei um den Hals.  
,,Oh Harry. Was ist denn nur passiert? Wo warst du? Man hat uns einfach nicht reingelassen. Geht es dir wieder besser?''  
Für den Redeschwall seiner besten Freundin hatte Harry nur ein ,,Ähm...'' übrig.  
Gerade wollte er ihr Gespräch auf später verschieben, als die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal aufgestoßen wurde und Ron heraus stürmte. Er sah besorgt aus und versuchte in seine Hosen zu schlüpfen.  
,,Hermine, was ist denn los? Wieso schreist du so?!''  
Dann erblickte er auch Harry und kam eilig die Treppen runter.  
,,Harry?! Sag mal, was war denn? Pomfrey wollte uns nichts sagen und von Dumbledore haben wir auch nichts rausbekommen. Geht es dir wieder besser?''  
Obwohl Ron ihm nicht um den Hals fiel, wie Hermine zuvor, konnte man ihm die Erleichterung ansehen.  
,,Ich erzähle es euch heute Abend. Könnt ihr mir heute helfen, die Leute abzuwimmeln?''  
Unverständnis und Verwirrung war in den Mienen seiner Freunde zu lesen, aber sie versprachen, ihm zur Seite zu stehen. Sie würden die Geschichte, die wohl etwas länger war, spätestens heute Abend hören.  
  
Als die drei Freunde die Tür zur großen Halle aufstießen, wurden sie von, ausnahmslos, jedem angestarrt. Wobei die Blicke eher dem Goldjungen galten.  
Als sich Harry an den Tisch seines Hauses gesetzt hatte, nahm das Chaos auch schon seinen Lauf.  
Jeder redete auf ihn ein und er konnte vor lauter Stimmen den einen Gryffindor nicht vom anderen unterscheiden.  
Irgendwann, nach höchstens zwei Minuten, die ihm aber vorkamen, wie Stunden, begann sein Kopf zu protestieren.  
Ein schmerzhaftes Pochen machte sich hinter seiner Stirn bemerkbar und er verzog das Gesicht.  
Als Hermine das sah, erhob sie sich und schlug mit der flachen Hang auf den Tisch, woraufhin alle verstummten.  
,,Seht ihr nicht, dass sich Harry noch nicht vollständig erholt hat?! Da hilft ihm eure Fragerei auch nicht weiter. Hört auf ihn zu löchern. Er ist bei einem abendlichen Flug vom Besen gefallen.''  
Damit setzte sie sich wieder hin und ihre Hausgenossen waren und blieben ruhig.  
Dass Hermine öfter mal durchgriff war nichts neues, aber dieses Mal war sie verhältnismäßig laut geworden und sah auch sonst recht erzürnt aus.  
Und gerade weil fast jeder Gryffindor schon Erfahrungen mit einer schlechtgelaunten Hermine gemacht hatte, hielten sie es für vernünftig, ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu lenken.  
Harry aß kaum etwas, was von seinen Freunden mit einer besorgt hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittiert wurde, die er einfach ignorierte.  
Als die drei ihr Frühstück beendet hatten und Anstalten machten, aufzustehen, kam ihnen Dumbledore zuvor.  
Er erhob sich, woraufhin eine gespannte Stille in der Halle herrschte. Wenn der Direktor das Frühstück unterbrach, musste es etwas interessantes sein.  
,,Meine lieben Hogwarts Schüler. Ich habe heute etwas bekannt zu geben, was vor allem die Fünftklässler betrifft. Diese haben heute Nachmittag statt einer, drei Stunden Unterricht.''  
,,Was?! Hat Dumbledore etwa einen Lehrer für VgdDD gefunden?'' flüsterte Ron.,,Wer ist es denn nun schon wieder?'' stöhnte er kurz darauf.  
Dumbledore schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben und sprach weiter.  
,,Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist ja nun lange genug ausgefallen. Ich habe nun alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und mich um einen neuen Lehrer bemüht.''  
,,Nicht mehr als ein Brief.'' flüsterte Ron schon wieder.  
Dumbledore drehte seinen Kopf nun minimal und lächelte Ron an.  
,,Es war schon ein wenig mehr als ein Brief, Mr Weasley.''  
Ron wurde rot und stotterte verlegen eine Entschuldigung herunter.  
,,Wie dem auch sei.'' Der Direktor sprach wieder zu allen Schülern. ,,Ab heute werden sie von Professor Lupin unterrichtet.''  
Einige Sekunden wurde geschwiegen, bevor die Reichweite der Worte jedem Schüler bewusst wurde und ein lauter Jubel ausbrach.  
Auch Harry rief und lobte mit. Sie kamen alle aus dem Jubeln heraus, bis Dumbledore mit einer Handbewegung für Ruhe sorgte.  
Die einzigen, die stillschweigend auf ihren Bänken gesessen waren, waren die Slytherins, schließlich war ihr Hauslehrer scharf auf diesen Posten gewesen.  
  
Der Vormittag schien zäh wie Kaugummi zu sein. Die Stunden wollten einfach nicht vergehen, obwohl sich Harry zum ersten Mal im Leben wünschte, noch ein wenig länger in Snapes Unterricht bleiben zu können.  
Er hatte nämlich ab und zu Dracos verstohlene Blicke bemerkt, und zurückgelächelt.  
Heute war ihm aufgefallen, wie süß Draco mit einem dezenten Rotton im Gesicht war.  
Nur war die Doppelstunde auch schon zu Ende und sie hatten Wahrsagen mit den Hufflepuffs.  
Beim Mittagessen bekam Harry keinen Bissen herunter.  
Wieso hatte ihm Remus nicht bescheidgegeben?  
Und wieso war er noch nicht hier?  
Wollte er etwa erst kurz vor dem Unterricht erscheinen?  
Würde er überhaupt kommen?  
Er war mitten in einem besonders besorgten Gedankengang, als die Tür zur großen Halle aufgestoßen wurde und ein blonder Mann und ein großer, schwarzer Hund die Halle betraten.  
  
**


	11. Chapter11

**His First Love by Sakura  
  
Part 11  
  
Kaum war der Hund über die Schwelle getreten, stürmte er schon auf den Gryffindortisch zu.  
Harry war sicherheitshalber aufgestanden und empfing das große Geschöpf mit offenen Armen.  
Auch Hermine und Ron standen daraufhin erfreut auf und begrüßten ihn.  
Mit Sirius hatten die drei Freunde nicht gerechnet, was ihre Verblüffung rechtfertigte.  
Als Harry eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, sah er von Schnuffel auf.  
Remus lächelte ihm warm zu.  
,,Remus! Wo warst du denn? Darfst du Schnuffel mitbringen?'' fragte er dann doch ein wenig besorgt.  
,,Dumbledore hat es mir erlaubt. Wir unterhalten uns nach dem Unterricht, ja?''  
Harry nickte und Remus ging, mit Schnuffel auf den Fersen, der immer noch erfreut mit dem Schwanz wedelte, auf den Lehrertisch zu.  
Als sich Harry, Ron und Hermine wieder hinsetzten, bemerkten sie die interessierten Blicke ihrer Hausgenossen.  
,,Du stehst aber eng mit Professor Lupin?'' wurde Harry von Seamus gefragt.  
,,Ein alter Schulfreund meines Vaters.'' erklärte er ausweichend.  
Die Schüler schoben es darauf, dass er nicht über seinen Vater reden wollte und stellten keine Fragen mehr.  
  
,,Was denkt ihr, machen wir heute in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?''  
,,Wen interessiert das denn, Hermine?''  
Diese ging nicht auf Rons Kommentar ein und redete fröhlich weiter.  
,,Ich hoffe, etwas mit dem Slimaa. Ich finde es war sehr interessant.''  
,,Es fliegt einfach sagenhaft.'' schwärmte nun auch Harry.  
,,Schade nur, dass du Malfoy dabei ertragen musstest.''  
Rons Seufzen wurde von Harry ignoriert und auch sonst gab er keine Antwort darauf.  
Als sie Hagrids Hütte erreichten, fanden sie eine etwas seltsame Szenarie vor.  
Dass die Gryffindors und Slytherins getrennt standen, war nichts neues.  
Heute aber, waren die Slytherins vor Draco zurückgewichen, neben dem Miesepeterchen stand und jeden anknurrte, der sich ihnen nähern wollte.  
Draco schien das Slimaa zu ignorieren, aber der Sicherheitsabstand, den er einhielt, der aber immer wieder von Miesepeterchen vermindert wurde, zeugte vom Gegenteil.  
Draco sah ein wenig verängstigt aus und Harry gesellte sich instinktiv zu ihm.  
Dass ihm Hermine und Ron gefolgt waren, bemerkte er erst als Miesepeterchen jemanden hinter ihm anknurrte.  
Das Slimaa stellte sich beschützend vor Draco, aber als Harry die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und seinen Hals tätschelte, ließ  
die Anspannung im Körper des Tieres nach.  
,,Oh, Harry, zum Glück seid ihr da.'' Hagrid war aus seiner Hütte getreten.  
,,Ich hab Miesepeterchen nicht mehr im Griff. Er ist vollkommen auf dich und Malfoy fixiert.''  
Das wunderte Harry nicht.  
Was hatte Hagrid gesagt?  
,Es sucht sich immer einen Menschen aus, in seltenen Fällen auch zwei, auf die es sich bezieht.'  
,,Nun gut. Harry und Mister Malfoy, ihr bleibt bei Miesepeterchen. Der Rest der Klasse bitte hierher.''  
Dabei zeigte er auf seine linke Seite.  
,,Ich denke, so können wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen.''  
Als Hermine sich Harry zuwandte, war wieder ein tiefes Knurren seitens Miesepeterchen zu hören.  
,,Da wir heute auf unseren Miesepeter verzichten müssen, werden wir uns mit Skrunks beschäftigen.''  
Hagrid verschwand kurz in seiner Hütte und holte einen verhältnismäßig großen Karton heraus.  
Als er diesen auf den Boden stellte, und den Deckel abhob, sprangen kleine, affenähnliche Geschöpfe mit Euter heraus.  
Sie fingen an um die Schüler zu hüpfen und schienen sie mit Grimassen provozieren zu wollen.  
,,Passt auf! Lasst euch nicht provozieren. Wenn ihr reagiert und versucht, sie einzufangen, bespritzen sie euch mit ihrer ,Milch'. Ich sag euch, das ist schmerzhaft.''  
Dann rief er zu Harry und Draco rüber.  
,,Ihr dürft euch irgendwo hinsetzen und zusehen.''  
,,Gut, dass uns das erspart bleibt.''  
Draco rümpfte die Nase. Diese Skrunks schienen ihm noch weniger zu gefallen, als das Slimaa neben ihm.  
Harry lächelte nur. Draco schien es wohl nicht so sehr mit Tieren zu haben.  
,,Wollen wir ein wenig fliegen?''  
Draco schien darüber nachzudenken.  
,,Dürfen wir das?'' fragte er neugierig.  
Harry hätte fast laut aufgelacht.  
,,Seit wann kümmert es dich, ob wir etwas dürfen oder nicht?''  
,,Seit ich das Vieh hier als gefährlich eingestuft habe.''  
,,Es ist nicht gefährlich, Draco. Außerdem bin ich bei dir.''  
Darauf ging Draco nicht ein, sondern stimmte nachdenklich zu.  
Harry wandte sich an Miesepeterchen.  
,,Na? Lässt du uns ein wenig auf dir fliegen?'' fragte er, während seine Hand über das Fell des Tieres glitt.  
Sofort machte das Slimaa einen Knicks und ließ zuerst Harry aufsteigen und danach Draco, der ein wenig zögerte.  
Es erhob sich in die Luft und die beiden Jungen konnten das Aufkeuchen ihrer Klassenkameraden deutlich hören.  
Seltsamerweise rief sie Hagrid nicht zurück.  
,,Draco?''  
,,Hm?''  
,,Ähm....das gestern im Krankenzimmer....''  
,,Ich bereue es nicht.'' fiel ihm der Slytherin ins Wort und legte sein Kinn auf Harrys Schulter, während sich seine Arme fester um den Bauch des Gryffindors schlangen.  
,,Harry konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Er hatte befürchtet, dass die Sache nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion Dracos war.  
Aber Draco Malfoys ehrliches, wenn auch knappes Geständnis und die Wärme, die von dem Körper hinter ihm ausging, bewiesen ihm das Gegenteil.  
Harry hätte sich jetzt gerne umgedreht und da weitergemacht, wobei sie gestern gestört wurden. Aber die Tatsache, dass sie hier hundert Meter über dem Boden flogen, die Schüler unter ihnen aber trotzdem deutlich sehen würden, was sie machten, ließ ihn diesen Gedanken doch beiseitelegen.  
Sie mussten wohl eine Weile in dieser Umarmung geflogen sein, denn plötzlich ertönte Rons Stimme.  
,,HARRY! Komm runter! Die Stunde ist zu Ende.''  
Harry und Draco seufzten gleichzeitig, da sie dieser Tatsache nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt waren. Harry machte Miesepeterchen aber trotzdem deutlich, dass er landen sollte.  
Kurz bevor Miesepeterchen zur Landung ansetzte, spürte Harry noch einen federleichten Kuss im Nacken und wurde schon wieder rot.  
Wieder sicher auf dem Boden, eilte sofort Hagrid herbei und hielt das Slimaa an einer Art Leine fest, während sich Draco und Harry so schnell wie möglich davonmachten.  
Miesepeterchen hinter ihnen, brüllte und tobte, aber die beiden konnten nicht bei ihm bleiben.  
Hermine und Ron, sowie Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy und Blaise folgten den beiden.  
Pansy holte auf und klammerte sich an Dracos Arm.  
,,Dracilein, mein armer Schatz. Hat dich Potter gezwungen, mit ihm zu fliegen?''  
Draco verdrehte die Augen und versuchte Pansy abzuschütteln.  
,,Nein. Ich bin freiwillig mitgeflogen.''  
,,Hat er dich etwa schon wieder angefasst?''  
Harry fragte sich, ob ihr nicht bewusst war, dass er in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe lief.  
Dass sie nicht von den Slytherins angegriffen wurden, zeugte von Dracos Einfluss.  
Solange Draco sie nicht beleidigte, sagten die anderen auch nichts.  
Die Situation an sich war ja ganz okay. Es könnte aber noch besser sein, wenn dieses dumme Weib ihre schleimigen Finger von SEINEM Draco lassen würde.  
Mittlerweile hatten sie das Schloss erreicht und schon im ersten Stock trennten sich die Gryffindors unbemerkt von den Slytherins und nahmen einige geheime Abkürzungen zum VgdDK Raum.  
,,Sag mal Harry, was war denn das gerade?''  
,,Was meinst du Hermine?''  
,,Malfoy und du seid nebeneinander gelaufen. Ohne euch anzukeifen.''  
,,Naja...''druckste Harry.,,....wir haben beschlossen, uns nicht mehr zu streiten.''  
,,WAS?!''Rons Schrei hallte durch die Gänge.  
,,Wie bitte?! Du hast dich mit dem Frettchen vertragen?!''  
,,Ron, sieh es doch mal von der guten Seite. Er wird uns keine Probleme machen.'' versuchte ihn Hermine zu besänftigen.  
,,Ach, und dafür sollen wir mal ganz schnell vergessen, was er uns die letzten vier Jahre angetan hat?''  
,,Wir können diese kindischen Spielchen nicht ewig weiterführen. Gerade in diesen Zeiten müssen wir zusammenhalten, Ron.'' meldete sich Harry wieder zu Wort.  
Ron schien darüber nachzudenken.  
Er seufzte.  
,,Wenn er mich nicht beleidigt, hör ich auf ihn zu verprügeln.''  
Harry lächelte.  
,,Danke, Kumpel.''  
  
Als sie im Unterrichtsraum ankamen, war dieser schon relativ voll.  
Sie suchten sich Plätze in der ersten Reiche und warteten auf ihren neuen Professor.  
Fünf Minuten später, betraten auch die Slytherins das Zimmer, da sie die bekannten Gänge nehmen mussten und verständlicherweise länger gebraucht hatten.  
Ein schweres Schweigen lastete auf den Schülern.  
Die Gryffindors waren aufgeregt, die Slytherins nur mäßig neugierig auf die nächste Stunde.  
Pünktlich zum Unterrichtsbeginn stolzierte Schnuffel herein und setzte sich vor das Pult.  
Kurz darauf kam auch Professor Lupin ins Zimmer.  
  
**


	12. Chapter12

**His First Love by Sakura  
  
Part 12  
  
,,Da dies unsere erste Stunde seit langem ist, habe ich mir etwas besonderes überlegt'', begann er.  
  
Nach zwei Stunden VgdDK war Harry äußerst erschöpft.  
Remus hatte doch tatsächlich versucht, ihnen Okklumentik beizubringen.  
Harry war der Meinung, dass dies eine Fehlentscheidung gewesen war.  
Seiner Meinung nach, war dieser Stoff nicht für Gruppen geeignet, obwohl es ganz schön interessant war, davon zu hören.  
Wenn er seine Gedanken, vor einem unerlaubten Eingriff Voldemords beschützen wollte, falls es zu einem Kampf kommen sollte, könnte er diese Fähigkeit gebrauchen.  
Am Ende der Stunde, schien Lupin aber doch sehr zufrieden zu sein.Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wieso.Es war keinem gelungen, seine Gedankengänge auch nur zu kontrollieren.  
Er setzte sich an den Griffindortisch und begann sich etwas von den Speisen auf den Teller zu laden.  
,,Der Unterricht bei Lupin war doch interessant, findest du nicht Harry?''  
Hermine las in einem Buch und schien gleichzeitig eine Unterhaltung anzusteuern.  
,,Interessant....schon....'', antwortete der Griffindor zwischen zwei Bissen.  
,,Aber ich denke nicht, dass das das richtige für eine fünfte Klasse ist.''  
,,Du hast recht.Ich habe gelesen, dass man das erst in der Aurorenausbildung lernt.''  
,,Dann ist Lupin ein Auror?'', schlussfolgerte Ron.  
,,Hm...nein, ich denke nicht.Aber ich kann ihn ja fragen, ich gehe heute Schnuffel besuchen.Wollt ihr mitkommen?''  
Hermine verneinte.  
,,Ich muss Hausaufgaben in Arithmatik machen.''  
Ähh....und ich muss..Zaubertränke üben'', antwortete Ron nach einem Seitenblick zu Hermine.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, wollte aber nicht weiterbohren.  
Als sich Lupin erhob, stand auch Harry auf.Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und folgte dem Professor.  
,,Na Harry?Wie fandest du den heutigen Unterricht?'', fragte Lupin, als sich die Türen der großen Halle hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten.  
,,Sehr interessant.Hast du eigentlich eine Aurorenausbildung?''  
,,Erzähl ich dir in meiner Wohnung.''  
Sie kamen den Kerkern gefährlich nahe.  
Gerade als Harry sich erkundigen wollte, was sie denn hier sollten, hielten Schnuffel und Lupin vor dem Gemälde eines heulenden Wolfes an.  
,,Padfoot'', und das Bild schwang zur Seite.  
Harry folgte den Beiden zögernd.  
Es erschien ihm seltsam, dass die beiden Räume in den Kerkern hatten.  
Das Zimmer, in das er schritt, war in Beigetönen gehalten.Eine dunkle Couch in der Mitte des Raumes bildete einen Kontrast zur restlichen Einrichtung.  
,,Tee, Harry?''  
Harry verneinte, während Sirius wieder seine menschliche Gestalt annahm.  
Der Griffindor nahm auf der dunklen Couch Platz, dessen Bezug anscheinend echtes Leder war.  
Als sich auch die beiden Erwachsenen gesetzt hatten, stellte er endlich die Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag.  
,,Sagt mal...was macht ihr hier unten in den Kerkern?''  
Remus schmunzelte.  
,,Tja...dein Pate wollte in Snapes Nähe sein, um ihn besser piesacken zu können.''  
,,Es wäre komisch, wenn ich dafür immer durch das ganze Schloss renne'', fügte Sirius grinsend hinzu.  
,,Schleicht ihr etwa immernoch nachts im Schloss herum?''  
,,Nein.Das hat zur Zeit nachgelassen.Lernen für die ZAGs.'', erklärte Harry.  
Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die Vorträge seiner Lehrer, wie schwierig und wichtig die Prüfungen doch waren.Auch hatte er Hermines Strahlen im Gedächnis, die sich freute, dass sie etwas zu lernen hatte.  
Er und Ron waren nach diesen ,Hinweisungen' jedenfalls so aufgewühlt und verzweifelt gewesen, dass sie hundert Punkte verloren hatten....in Snapes Unterricht natürlich.  
,,Harry wir müssen mit dir reden.''  
Harry sah Remus wartend an.  
Sollte das etwas ernstes werden?  
Sirius, Harry gegenüber, blickte nun finster drein.  
,,Jetzt da Voldemord zurück ist, möchte Dumbledore, dass du in Okklumentik unterrichtet wird.''  
,,Wirklich?'', fragte Harry erfreut.  
,,Ja...allerdings....''  
Harry fragte sich, wieso Remus derart herumdruckste.Was war so schlimm daran, dass er Unterricht in Okklumentik bekam?  
Besorgt fragte er dies seinen Lehrer.  
,,Nun ja, weißt du....Dumbledore möchte, dass du von Snape unterrichtet wirst.''  
Das glückliche Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht erstarb.  
,,Snape!?''  
Sirius' Blick ferfinsterte sich, wenn möglich, noch.  
,,Aber....aber..du kannst doch auch....''  
,,Nein, Harry.Snape ist um einiges besser als ich.Er ist ein hervorragender Okklumentor.''  
,,Ach, fängst du jetzt an, von ihm zu schwärmen?''  
Der Ausdruck in Sirius' Gesicht konnte kaum übertroffen werden.Zorn, Verblüffung und eine Spur Eifersucht spiegelten sich in seinen Zügen wieder.  
Remus winkte nur ab.  
,,Harry das ist sehr wichtig.Du musst Voldemord von deinen Gedanken fernhalten können.Wir wissen nicht, wozu genau er in der Lage ist.''  
,,Aber das ist Snape!''  
,,Dass das nicht leicht wird, weiß ich natürlich.Aber versuche dich zusammenzureißen.Bitte.''  
Hatte er eine Wahl?  
Seine Chancen gegen Voldemord reduzieren, falls er überhaupt welche hatte, indem er sich weigerte oder sie steigern, dafür aber unbestimmte Zeit lang noch mehr Unterricht bei dem verhassten (gGe)Tränkemeister haben.  
,,Okay.'', sagte der Griffindor bedrückt.  
,,Wenn er dich fertig macht, sagst dus mir, und ich sorge dafür, dass das Fett aus seinen Haaren fließt.''  
Sirius' Brüllen hallte durch den Raum.  
Bei der lebhaften Vorstellung eines, vor Fett triefenden, Giftmischers verzogen Harry und Remus angewidert das Gesicht.  
Kurz darauf war Harry einfach nach Lachen zumute und er hielt sich nicht davon ab.Sirius und Remus lachten mit.  
,,Na?Wie sieht es mit der Liebe aus?'', fragte Sirius nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten.  
Daraufhin wurde Harry rot und Sirius grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
,,Ich habs doch gewusst.Ist es diese Cho, von der mir Ron erzählt hat?''  
,,Ich bin in niemanden verliebt'', beteuerte Harry.  
,,Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen.Remus Sensoren haben Alarm geschlagen.Und er irrt sich nie.''  
Remus Wangen nahmen einen dunklen Ton an und er senkte seinen Blick.  
Konnte er es wagen, seinem Paten zu beichten, dass er in einen Jungen verliebt war?  
Dass gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen in der Zauberwelt etwas vollkommen normales waren, war ihm bekannt.Die Reaktion seines Paten hingegen, wenn er erfahren sollte, dass er in einen Slitherin und dann auch noch in DEN Slitherin verliebt war, war ziemlich unvorhersehbar.  
Irgendwann würde er es ihnen so oder so sagen müssen.  
Wenn Harry Glück hatte, würde er Sirius Reaktion überleben, aber spätestens nach seinem Geständnis Ron gegenüber könnte er sich vom Leben verabschieden.  
,,Okay.Ich bin verliebt'', gab Harry nach einigen Augeblicken zu.  
Sirius versuchte nun ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, aber er strahlte immernoch in freudiger Erwartung.  
,,Aber es wird euch nicht gefallen.''  
,,Wieso sollten wir etwas dagegen haben, dass du dich verliebt hast?''  
Sirius schien verwirrt.  
,,Nicht, dass ich mich verliebt habe, sondern in wen ich mich verliebt habe wird euch nicht gefallen.''  
Dazu sagten die beiden nichts und warteten auf seine Erklärung.  
,,Naja, es ist noch nichts ernstes oder so.Wir sind beide ineinander verliebt, aber ob was draus wird...''  
Harry brach ab und betrachtete verwundert Sirius, der sich so weit vorgelehnt hatte, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er überhaupt noch sitzen konnte, während Remus hinter ihm nur die Augen verdrehte.  
,,Ähm...ich hab ihm auch versprochen, es keinem zu sagen, aber ihr...''  
,,Es ist ein Junge'', stellte Remus ruhig fest.  
Sirius schien nicht entsetzt zu sein.Auch sonst war keine Spur von Abneigung in seinem Gesicht.  
,,Ron?''  
,,NEIN!Sirius, wie kommst du auf Ron?!''  
,,Dann aber Seamus!''  
,,Nein!''  
,,....Neville...?'', fragte sein Pate und schien an Harrys Verstand zu zweifeln.  
,,Lass ihn ausreden'', verlangte Remus daraufhin ruhig.  
,,Er...er ist nicht in Griffindor.''  
,,Ravenclaw etwa?'', fragte Remus.  
Nach einem Kopfschütteln Harrys lies Sirius ein ,,Also ein Hufflepuff'' verlauten.  
Als Harry wieder verneinte, fiel sein Pate tatsächlich vornüber auf den Boden.  
,,Ein Slitherin?!''fragte Sirius mit einer hysterischen und ungewöhnlich hohen Stimme.  
,,Ja'', sagte Harry kleinlaut.  
Sirius hatte eine böse Vorahnung.Harrys Verhalten nach zu urteilen, war es wohl nicht irgendein Slitherin.  
,,Wer?!''  
,,Er har sich gebessert...er...''  
,,Wer ist es Harry?Wer?!'', schrie Sirius panisch auf.  
,,D...Draco...Malfoy.''  
Als der Griffindor einen Aufprall hörte, wagte er es, seine Augen zu öffnen.  
Vor ihm, auf dem Boden, lag Sirius.Offensichtlich ohnmächtig.Und Remus kniete neben ihm, hatte einen genervt-besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht und versuchte seinen Freund mit sanften Ohrfeigen wieder aufzuwecken.  
  
Sirius Black öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen, bevor er sie blitzschnell wieder schloss.Dass Licht blendete ihn und er hatte das Gefühl, tausende von kleinen Nadeln würden sich in seine Augäpfel drängen.  
Ein stechender Schmerz machte sich nun auch an seinem Hinterkopf bemerkbar und er stöhnte leise auf.  
,,Sirius..Sirius!Nun mach uns keine Szene und steh auf.''  
,,Remus...?''  
,,Ja, ich bins.''  
Er richtete sich langsam auf.  
,,Was such ich denn auf dem Boden?Konntest du etwa schon wieder nicht abwarten bis wir im Schlafzim....''  
Plötzlich überkam ihn eine Erinnerung.  
,,Ich hatte einen verrückten Traum.Verrückt.Harry und Malfoy.Verrückt'', murmelte er vor sich hin.  
Als ihm Harry mit gesengtem Blick und schuldbewusster Haltung ein Glas Wasser überreichte, war er kurz davor, schon wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen.Es war also kein Traum gewesen.Sein Patensohn hatte sich also wirklich in diesen Bengel verliebt.  
,,Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist, Harry.''  
Harry schwieg.  
,,Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit eine Slitherin...und dazu noch ein Malfoy'', seufzte Sirius, seiner Niederlage bewusst, auf.  
Er konnte der Jungen nicht davon abhalten, auf sein Herz zu hören.Er hatte es auch nie getan.  
,,Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht.Ich liebe ihn nun einmal.''  
Harry war traurig.Wirklich traurig.Sirius könnte genauso, wie er Draco nicht akzeptierte, auch ihn selber verstoßen.  
Dann wäre er wieder allein.Ganz allein.  
Der Griffindor war hin und hergerissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen für Draco und der Aussicht auf ein sicheres Zuhause und war mitlerweile derart verzweifelt, dass seine Sicht verschwamm und Tränen aus seinen Augen traten.  
Sofort war Sirius bei ihm und nahm ihn sanft in die Arme.  
,,Psst...ist ja gut.''  
Allmählich beruhigte sich Harry und seine Tränen verebbten.  
,,Bist du wütend?'', fragte er seinen Paten als sie sich voneinander lösten.  
,,Nein.''  
Harry zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.  
,,Nein?''  
,,Wenn er nicht gut zu dir ist, bin ich auf Malfoy wütend.Und wenn er dich betrügt, sagst dus mir und ich beiß ihm seine Tatwaffe ab'', grinste der Animagus.  
,,Wir wollten dir auch etwas sagen'', meinte Remus, während er sich neben Sirius auf die dunkle Couch setzte.  
,,Genau'', stimmte dieser zu,,du darfst dich nicht wundern, wenn du uns zukünftig bei vertraulichen Aktivitäten erwischt.''  
,,Hää?''  
,,Na...wir sind..''er schlang einen Arm um Remus und zog ihn näher an sich heran,,....zusammen.''  
Harry sah verdutzt drein, während sich seine beiden Gesprächspartner ungehalten anhimmelten.  
Die beiden sollten zusammen sein?Davon hatte er überhaupt nichts gemerkt.  
,,Stört es dich?''  
Remus klang, aufgrund Harrys Miene, besorgt.  
,,Nein, nein.Keinesfalls'', lächelte der Griffindor.  
,,Sag mal, Harry...'', wechselte Remus das Thema,, was ist eigentlich mit Sybill?''  
,,Professor Trelawney?Sie hat sich Urlaub genommen.''  
,,Hat sie gesagt, wohin sie geht?''  
,,Nein, Professor McGonnagall hat uns mitgeteilt, dass wir unbestimmte Zeit kein Wahrsagen haben.Sonst nichts.Wieso?''  
,,Das ist ein wenig seltsam.Sie geht mitten im Schuljahr und hat nicht einmal Dumbledore ihren Aufenthaltsort genannt.Das hat er jedenfalls behauptet.''  
,,Selbst so eine Schreckschraube wie sie, braucht eine Auszeit, Schatz.''  
Sirius schien Remus mit seinen Blicken ausziehen zu wollen. Harry wusste, dass er viel mehr als nur dies tun würde, wenn sie allein wären.  
Er wollte nicht stören und erhob sich gutgelaunt. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass sein Pate hinter ihm stand, fühlte er sich einfach wunderbar.Er fühlte sich, als könnte er Bäume ausreißen und war kurz davor, es wirklich zu testen.  
,,Nun, ich gehe dann. Ich habe noch Hausaufgaben'', verabschiedete er sich und beeilte sich, aus der Wohnung zu verschwinden, da er schon verdächtige Geräusche hinter sich hörte.  
Er schritt gemächlich die Gänge entlang und störte sich nicht daran, dass er sich im unteren Teil des Schlosses befand.  
In einem der Gänge sah er einen blonden Schopf um die Ecke biegen und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.  
Auch der Slitherin hatte ihn nun entdeckt und kam auf ihn zu.Auch wenn er aüßerlich gelassen wie immer wirkte, erkannte Harry ein erfreutes Funkeln in seinen Augen.  
Draco blieb einen Schritt vor ihm stehen und sie sahen sich auf eine undefinierbare Art und Weise an.  
Harry vergewisserte sich, dass sie allein im Gang waren und flüsterte dann ,,Hi''.  
,,Hi....Ich wollte zum See. Kommst du mit?''  
Draco klang ungewohnt sanft.  
,,Ja'', hauchte Harry und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen.  
  
**


	13. Chapter13

**His First Love by Sakura  
  
Part 13  
  
Sie hatten die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss erreicht, als Draco seinen linken Arm ausstreckte und somit auch Harry zum Anhalten brachte.  
Auf den fragenden Blick Harrys hin meinte er nur: ,,Ich gehe vor. Komm gleich nach'', bevor er in zügigen Schritten die Treppe hinauf schritt.  
Harry schlug sich gegen die Stirn.  
Natürlich.  
Wie hätte das denn ausgesehen, wenn Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter zum See laufen würden, ohne sich zu streiten.  
Fast schämte er sich für seine eigene Dummheit. Er hatte schließlich keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet.  
Sein Denken hatte sich nur um einen hübschen, blonden Slytherin gedreht, der bis vor kurzem noch neben ihm gelaufen war.  
Am liebsten wäre er dem besagtem Slytherin hinterher gerannt, aber er zwang sich, noch ein wenig zu warten.  
Er hatte Draco nun so lange nicht allein angetroffen, da würde er ja wohl noch einige wenige Minuten warten können....?  
Nein. Konnte er nicht. Und auch als er sich nach einer unglaublich zähen Minute auf den Weg machte, musste er sein selbstständiges Denken wieder einschalten und seine Beine davon abhalten, sich zu überschlagen.  
Als Harry ins Frei trat, dämmerte es schon.  
Einen Moment hielt er inne um das Farbenspiel und die unvergleichliche Schönheit zu bewundern, die sich bei Sonnenuntergang über die Schlossgründe Hogwarts erstreckte.  
Als ihm wieder bewusst wurde wieso er sich draußen, an der kühlen Luft befand, zuckte er leicht zusammen und setzte seinen Weg zum See fort.  
Dort angekommen, konnte er Draco nirgendwo erblicken und nahm schon enttäuscht an, dass ihn der Slytherin versetzt hatte. Oder aber er hatte zu lange getrödelt.  
Gerade, als er sich wieder auf den Rückweg machen wollte, fiel ihm eine Bewegung ins Auge. Als er einen zusammengekauerten Schatten an einen der Bäume gelehnt sitzen sah, machte sein Magen einen Sprung.  
Zügig ging er auf jenen Baum zu und musste wieder einmal gewaltsam seinen Körper kontrollieren.  
Harry stand Draco nun nervös vor- und zurückwippend gegenüber und spürte dessen Blicke auf sich.  
Draco starrte ihn einfach nur an, keiner seiner Gesichtsmuskeln zuckte, während Harry gebannt in sturmgraue Tiefen sah.  
Ungeachtet des beträchtlichen Abstandes, den sie einhielten, schienen ihm Dracos Augen entgegenzublitzen und erinnerten Harry an besonders helle Sterne.  
,,Setz dich.''  
Harry setzte sich neben ihn, und lehnte sich ebenfalls an den breiten Stamm des Baumes.  
Die Stille, die daraufhin entstand, war nicht das allgemein bekannte nervöse Schweigen. Eher ging eine beruhigende Ruhe von dem jeweils anderen aus.  
Beider Blicke waren auf die spiegelnde Oberfläche des Wassers gerichtet und Harry konnte nicht sagen ob ihn die Tatsache, dass das das schönste Bild war, das er je gesehen hatte mehr faszinierte als der Junge neben ihm.  
Seine Finger und Lippen kribbelten, was er nur unterbewusst als lästig abstempelte.  
Alles in ihm schrie danach, den Slytherin in seine Arme zu ziehen, ihn zu küssen. Zu berühren.  
Die Leere in ihm war undefinierbar.  
Trotzdem war er gefüllt mit einer schmerzlichen Sehnsucht.  
Aber er wollte Draco nicht drängen.  
Ehrlichgesagt hatte er auch Angst vor einer möglichen Abweisung.  
Was....wenn es ihm zu schnell ging?  
Wenn er sich noch nicht sicher war. Aber schon eine Zunge im Hals hatte, bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah.  
Harrys Blick fiel zufällig auf Dracos Hand, die auf dem Untergrund lag.  
Es kam ihm vor, als ob Draco die Grashalme liebkosen würde, die sich zwischen seinen schlanken, elfenbeinfarbenen Fingern hindurch, ans Tageslicht zwängten, um wenigstens einige wenige Sonnenstrahlen einzufangen, bevor sich der Himmel für Stunden verdunkelte.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick wünschte er sich, dieser moosbewachsene Grund sei seine eigene Haut, die sich, nach Dracos Berührungen lechzend, wand.  
Im nächsten Augenblick wurde er beschämt rot. Was er sich mittlerweile schon zusammen sponn.  
Neidisch auf die Erde, auf der Draco Malfoys Hand liegt. Das würde ihm keiner glauben.  
Und doch musste er zugeben, dass er im Moment schon glücklich damit wäre, Dracos Hand halten zu dürfen.  
Er seufzte lautlos auf und hob seinen Blick.  
Dort sah er in amüsiert blitzende sturmgraue Augen. Ein liebevolles Schmunzeln umspielte Dracos Lippen.  
Der Slytherin hob seine Hand und strich damit federleicht über Harrys Wange, der sich sofort an die Hand schmiegte.  
Dann kletterte er quälend langsam und gespielt zögernd über Harry.  
Seine Beine links und rechts von Harrys Körper positioniert und die Hände auf seinen Schultern, sah er ihn an.  
Sie sahen sich lange an, bevor sich Draco an den Gryffindor schmiegte und seinen Kopf an Harrys Brust lehnte.  
,,Hältst du mich fest?''  
,,Natürlich'', antwortete Harry, bevor er mit der einen Hand Dracos Wirbelsäule entlang strich und ihn mit der anderem im Nacken kraulte.  
Harry genoss die schnurrenden Laute, die Draco von sich gab und sich jedes mal ein wenig vertraulicher an ihn schmiegte.  
Alles in allem erinnerte Draco an eine unersättliche Schmusekatze.  
Aber das Opfer einer tauben Hand wollte Harry gerne bringen, wenn sich Draco dadurch wohlfühlte.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, die beiden doch zu kurz erschienen war und Harry das Gefühl hatte, dass Draco seinen Jahresbedarf an Streicheleinheiten gedeckt haben musste, hob besagter Slytherin den Kopf und sah den Gryffindor aus schläfrig verschleierten Augen an. Diesmal hob er beide Hände und führte sie zu Harrys Haaren. Während seine Figer mit einzelnen widerspenstigen Strähnen spielten, kam sein Gesicht dem des Griffindors immer näher.  
Als sie sich so nah waren, dass sie den Atem des jeweils Anderen spüren konnten, lächelte Draco und küsste Harry auf die Nasenspitze, bevor er seine Lippen auf die Harrys senkte.  
Der Kuss glich einem Stromschlag und doch war er so süß, wie die Zuckerwatte, die Harry einmal in Hogsmeade gekostet hatte.  
Er fragte sich, wie man nur so einen herrlichen Geschmack auf den Lippen haben konnte.  
Dort, am See, hatten beide keine Augen für den mittlerweile hell scheinenden Mond.  
Auch nicht das nun schönere Spiegelbild im Wasser interessierte sie.  
Nur für sich selber schienen sie zu leben. Nur für diesen Kuss gelebt zu haben.  
Mittlerweile möchte man meinen, aus dem einst sanften Kuss sei ein leidenschaftlicher geworden.  
Nur würde man sich irren.  
Ihr Kuss hatte süß begonnen...und sie hielten ihn süß. Sie kosteten jede Minute aus. Ihre Zungen kämpften nicht miteinander. Sie liebkosten und streichelten sich gegenseitig.  
Während Dracos Hände unablässig Harrys Haare verstrubbelten und sein Gesicht und seinen Hals streichelten, strichen die von Harry an Dracos Seiten entlang und wieder herauf, bevor sie ihn sanft umfingen, ihn näher an sich heran zogen und ihre Tätigkeit wieder aufnahmen.  
Irgendwann trennten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander und Draco lehnte selig lächelnd seine Stirn an die seines Gegenübers.  
,,Wow'', brachte Harry noch hervor, als er einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel bekam. Und noch einen. Und noch einen, wobei er nun das Grinsen gefühlt hatte, das der Slytherin wohl im Gesicht hatte.  
Also küsste er zurück.  
Bald lagen sie auf dem Gras. Harry über Draco. Den Kopf auf dessen Hals gesenkt. Dracos wohlwollendes Seufzen war ab und zu zu hören, während Harry sachte an der duftenden Haut seines Halses knabberte und einfach seine Lippen nicht von dem vollkommenen Geschöpf unter ihm lassen konnte.  
,,Es....es ist spät'', sagte der Slytherin zwischen zwei Seufzern.  
,,Ich weiß'', sagte Harry bedauernd, löste sich aber trotzdem von Draco.  
Sie standen auf und Harry unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Wie viel Zeit sie hier wohl verbracht hatten?  
,,Oh. Jetzt hast du mir einen Knutschfleck gemacht. Wie soll ich den denn verstecken?'', schmollte Draco nun.  
Daraufhin konnte Harry nicht anders und umarmte ihn.  
,,Über Nacht Zahnpasta draufschmieren. Dann verblasst er'', flüsterte er ihm dabei ins Ohr.  
Danach nahm er einfach die Hand seines Freundes und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
,,Wir führen uns auf wie verliebte kleine Mädchen'', stellte Draco sachlich fest.  
,,Naja'', sprach Harry in genau der selben Tonlage.,,Wir sind ja auch verliebte kleine Jungs.''  
Sie schlichen sich so leise wie möglich ins Schloss.  
Im Gang, in dem sie sich trennen mussten, küssten sie sich zum Abschied noch einmal kurz, was sie bedauerten, aber sie hatten nun einmal keine Zeit.  
,,Gute Nacht. Träum was Schönes.''  
Harrys Flüstern hallte im Gang ungewohnt laut wieder.  
,,Du auch.''  
Wenn er nicht aus Angst, Filch oder Mrs Norris könnten ihn entdecken, schleichen müsste, wäre Harry vor Freude den Weg zum Griffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gehüpft.  
Als er dort ankam, fand er ihn leer vor und nach einem Blick auf die Kuckucksuhr an der Wand, über dem Kamin, fand er dies auch weniger verwunderlich.  
Er schlich sich ebenso leise in den Schlafsaal und lies sich mitsamt seinen Sachen in sein Bett fallen.  
Die Gedanken an freundlich funkelnde sturmgraue Augen hielten ihn in dieser Nacht noch lange wach.  
  
**


	14. Chapter14

**His First Love by Sakura  
  
Part 14  
  
Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem Gefühl , das dem, das er gehabt hatte nachdem er Draco auf der Krankenstation besucht hatte, sehr ähnlich war.  
Nur wusste er diesmal ganz gewiss, wodurch es hervorgerufen wurde.  
Es war noch früh und er blieb liegen.  
Wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, konnte er diesen sättigenden Geschmach nach Zucker schmecken, wovon er dachte, er könnte ihn nie mehr vergessen.  
Nicht, dass er dies wollte.  
Allmählich regten sich die anderen in ihren Betten und ihre Atemzüge wurden unregelmäßiger.  
Harry, der sich schon seit Jahren ein Zimmer mit seinen Freunden teilte, wusste, dass sie gerade dabei waren, sich aus Morpheus Armen zu entwinden.  
Er seufzte zufrieden auf, bevor er aufstand und sich mitsamt seinen Sachen, auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte.  
Der Prozentsatz, dass der heutige Tag genauso schön wie der gestrige sein könnte, war überraschend groß.  
  
Sobald Harry die Halle betrat, suchte er den Slytherintisch nach seinem Freund ab.Er wandte sich mäßig enttäuscht wieder ab und schritt zum Griffindortisch.An diesem saßen außer Hermine, die in ein riesiges Buch vertieft war, nur wenige Siebtklässler.  
Erst als er sich lautstark neben seine Freundin setzte, wurde er bemerkt.  
,,Oh.Morgen Harry.Schon wach?''  
Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an.Das war schon das zweite Mal, dass Harry vollkommen im Widerspruch zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten handelte.  
Normalerweise war er nicht wachzukriegen ohne dass man ihm einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf goss.  
,,Heute ist ein solch wunderschöner Morgen.Ich konnte einfach nicht länger schlafen'', schwärmte Harry mit einem Leuchten in den Augen.  
Hermine ging nicht weiter auf sein seltsames Verhalten ein und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.Harry schien aus irgend einem Grund glücklich zu sein.Wieso sollte sie es ihm nicht gönnen?  
Langsam füllte sich die Halle.Die ersten Schülen, schritten gutgelaunt und voller Elan in die große Halle, wobei man den Nachzüglern ansehen konnte, dass sie nur kurz vor dem Unterricht aufgestanden waren, um eben diesen nicht zu verpassen.  
Auch Ron war einer von ihnen.  
,,Harry!Warum hast du nicht gewartet?'', rief er schon von Weitem.  
,,Ich hatte einen Bärenhunger'', meinte Harry entschuldigend, obwohl er keine von den Speisen angerührt hatte.  
,,Du warst gestern aber lange bei Lupin'', führte Hermine das Gespräch weiter.  
,,Ja, wir haben viel geredet...'', mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete Harry seinen Freunden, näher zu rücken.  
,,Er und Schnuffel sind zusammen.''  
Ron keuchte überrascht auf.  
,,Si..Schnuffel und Lupin?''  
,,Ja.''  
,,Das war doch klar'', mischte sich Hermine ein.  
,,Wieso war das klar.Wir haben nicht alle dein Superhirn und können Gedanken lesen, Hermine.''  
,,Ach halt den Mund, Ron!Ich, für meinen Teil, habe bemerkt, dass sich die beiden sehr nahe stehen.Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis mehr daraus geworden ist.''  
Ron sah Harry mit einem Blick an, der sagte, ,Gibt es etwas, das sie nicht weiß?'.  
Das Frühstück lief wie jeden Morgen ab und jeder war zu beschäftigt, um die verliebten Blicke zu sehen, die sich zwei Jungen verschiedener Häuser ab und zu zuwarfen.  
,,Harry!HARRY!''  
,,Huch....was?''  
Hermine sah ihn forschend an.  
,,Harry, wir sollten jetzt gehen.Verwandlungen beginnt gleich.''  
Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr sprang Harry auf und beeilte sich, noch rechtzeitig zu McGonnagals Unterricht zu kommen.  
Als er dort die Slytherins, statt der Ravenclaws, sitzen sah, erklärte ihm Hermine, dass Dumbledore schon beim Frühstück bekanntgegeben hatte, dass die beiden Häuser getauscht hätten.Wieso sie das getan hatten, war nicht aus dem Schulleiter herauszu bekommen gewesen.Aber wie hätte Harry das auch mitkriegen sollen, wenn er lieber einen hübschen, blonden Jungen, statt einen ergrauten alten Mann ansah.  
  
,,Ich möchte sie bitten, sich mit ihrem Jahrespartner zusammen zu setzen.''  
Harry bemühte sich, möglichst genervt auszusehen, während er sich zu Draco in die letzte Reihe begab.  
Nachdem er sich an dessen Seite gesetzt hatte und sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Rest der Klasse nach vorne blickte, schenkte er Draco ein Lächeln, das dieser liebevoll erwiderte.  
,,Ich will mich mit dir treffen'', flüsterte Harry, während er so tat, als höre er McGonnagal zu, die gerade erklärte, wie man ein Nadelkissen in einen Igel verwandelte.  
Draco langte daraufhin nach Harrys Hand und drückte sie sanft.  
,,Mitternacht.Im Raum der Wünsche.''  
,,Wo...?''  
,,Frag Dobby......und grüß ihn von mir.''  
,,Mach ich'', antwortete Harry.Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Draco Dobby hasste.Wie es schien, war dies nicht ganz richtig.  
,,Fangen sie an, meine Damen und Herren!''  
Professor McGonnagals Stimme riss ihn fast schmerzhaft aus seinen Gedanken.  
,,Ähm....hast du zugehört.''  
,,Ja'', meinte Draco schmunzelnd.  
Als das Läuten der Schulglocke erklang, ließ Harry nur widerwillig Dracos Hand los, die er die ganze Zeit über gehalten hatte.  
Einen Sicherheitsabstand einhaltend, machten sich die Slytherins und die Griffindors auf den Weg in die Kerker.  
  
Kaum hatten sie sich im Unterrichtsraum niedergesetzt, sprang Snape auf.  
,,Potter!Wie reagiert ein Schlaftrank auf die Zugabe von Drachenblut.''  
Harry druckste herum.  
,,Ähm.........er explodiert?''  
,,Haben sie mich etwas gefragt oder mir geantwortet?''  
,,Ihnen geantwortet, Sir.''  
,,Fünf Punkte für Griffindor.''  
,,Nun gut..'', begann er wieder.  
,,Wie reagiert ein Schlaftrank auf die Zugabe von Engiswurzeln?''  
,,Ich weiß es nicht, Sir.''  
,,Zehn Punkte Abzug von Griffindor!Er vervielfacht sich.Aber so etwas simples können sie nicht wissen!''  
Snape machte sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf den Weg, zurück, zu seinem Pult.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, zu wissen, warum ihn Snape angegriffen hatte.Wahrscheinlich war er sauer.Auf Sirius.  
Nach zwei Stunden, in denen sie einen der schwierigen Schlaftränke brauen mussten, den Neville erfolgreich in die Luft gejagdt hatte und Griffindor dafür 50 Punkte abgezogen wurden, waren die Griffindors nur froh, aus Snapes Fängen zu entkommen.  
Hermine verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden und traf erst beim Mittagessen wieder auf sie.Bevor sich Harry versah, hatte er schon den Nachmittagsunterricht und das Abendessen hinter sich und wartete nur noch auf den Einbruch der Nacht.  
,,Willst du Zauberschach spielen, Harry?''  
Obwohl Harry nervös war, stimmte er Rons Angebot zu.Vielleicht würde ihn eine Partie Zauberschach entspannen.  
Irgendwann, nachdem Ron acht Spiele gewonnen hatte, stand er auf und verabschiedete sich gähnend von Harry.  
Diesem fiel erst kurz darauf auf, dass der Raum leer war und er in zehn Minuten eine Verabredung mit Draco hatte.  
Er schnappte sich hastig seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, den er sich bereitgelegt hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.  
Er hatte Dobby gleich nach dem Mittagessen gefragt, wo dieser lag und erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck des Hauselfen, als er ihm Dracos Gruß überbrachte hatte.  
Er schritt drei Mal an der unsichtbaren Tür vorbei und betrat das Zimmer, als die Tür sichtbar wurde.  
Eine angenehme Dunkelheit empfing ihn, als er sich weiter ins Zimmerinnere begab.  
Das Licht, in dem kleinen Zimmer, war gedimmt.  
Die großen Kissen auf dem Boden verliehen dem Ganzen etwas Gemütliches.  
Auf kleinen Kommoden an der Tür, wie auch gegenüber dieser, brannten Kerzen sanft vor sich hin.  
Harry bemerkte Draco, der in einer Sitzecke saß erst, als sich dieser räusperte.  
Er stieg über die Kissen und setzte sich neben den Slytherin.  
Der Griffindor konnte ein leises ,,Hi'' vernehmen, bevor er nahezu ausgehungert geküsst wurde.  
Er erwiderte genauso leidenschaftlich.  
Dieser Kuss war ganz anders als ihr erster.Damals hatten sie sich Zeit genommen, schließlich hatten sie auch welche.  
Obwohl sie diesmal auch alle Zeit der Welt hatten, kosteten sie den jeweils anderen so heftig, sie konnten.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mindestens Jahre getrennt waren.Dracos Zunge schlängelte sich um seine.Seine Zähne bissen ab und zu sanft in Harrys Oberlippe.Und er saugte an der Unterlippe seines Freundes.  
Als sie sich wegen Luftmangels trennen mussten, fühlte sich Harry wie neugeboren.  
,,Ähm.....hi'', ging er auf Dracos Begrüßung ein, die Stunden her zu sein schien.  
,,Sorry....hab dich vermisst.''  
Wie hätte Harry ihm wegen so etwas böse sein können.Eher musste er sich davon abhalten, sich auf den Slytherin zu stürzen.  
Harry drehte sich um und lehnte sich an die sehnige und muskulöse Brust seines Gegenübers.Insgeheim wünschte er sich, die lästigen Stoffe würden ihn nicht davon abhalten, Dracos weiche Haut zu fühlen.  
Wie sie da saßen.Der Griffindor an den Slytherin gelehnt, Dracos schlanke Finger, die Harrys Shirt hochgeschoben hatten und nun diverse Figuren auf dessen blassen Bauch malten, gaben sie ein vertrautes und gleichzeitig wunderschönes Bild ab.  
Harry fiel auf, dass sie sich verständigen konnten, ohne dass viele Worte fielen.Insgesamt hatten sie zusammengefunden, ohne viel zu reden.Ob dies ein Vor- oder Nachteil war wusste Harry nicht.  
Aus irgend einem, ihm unbekannten Grund, stellte Harry eine Frage in die angenehme Stille hinein, die er sich besser hätte verkneifen sollen.  
,,Hast du etwas von deinem Vater gehört?''  
Augenblicklich versteifte sich Draco, was Harry in seinem Rücken spürte. Seine finger hielten in ihrer Tätigkeit inne und die angenehme Ruhe wandelte sich in gespannte Stille.  
Harry befürchtete schon, dass Draco aufstehen und gehen würde. Solch eine Traurigkeit ging von ihm aus. Aber er antwortete, während seine Hand sich an Harrys Haaren zu schaffen machte.  
,,Meine Mutter hat mir geschrieben.....Nichts.''  
Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in schwarzen Haaren und atmete flach.  
Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, drehte sich Harry um und war über die Leere in den Augen des Slytherin erschrocken.  
Er fasste ihn bestimmt an den Schultern und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.  
,,Draco, hör mir zu! Dein Vater ist nicht tot.''  
,,Woher willst du das wissen?'', entgegnete Draco schwach.  
,,Wenn Voldemord tötet, schmerzt meine Narbe. Sie hat in den letzen Monaten nicht wehgetan. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ein anderer Todesser in der Lage ist, deinen Vater umzubringen.''  
Dracos Augen erhellten sich und er lächelte Harry dankend an.  
,,Harry.....ich habe Angst'', und er warf sich in die Arme der besagten Person. Draco weinte nicht. Harry nahm an, dass seine Tränen schon längst versiegt waren. Auch gab er keinen Laut von sich.  
Er genoss nur die Nähe eines Menschen, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte.  
Er vertraute dem Gryffindor. Auch empfand er eine gewisse Zuneigung für ihn, aber ob das Liebe war, würde sich noch zeigen.  
Sie trennten sich nach einer Ewigkeit und empfanden ein Deja-vu, als sie sich ähnlich lange in die Augen sahen, wie in der Nacht unter dem Sternenhimmel.  
Wieder war es Draco, der näher kam.  
Er verteilte unzählige Schmetterlingsküsse auf Harrys Gesicht, bis er seinem Mund näher kam und diesen einnahm.  
Während sie sich von einer Mundhöhle in die andere drängten, blieben ihre Hände nicht untätig.  
  
**


	15. Chapter15

**His First Love by Sakura  
  
Part 15  
  
Dracos Shirt wurde hochgeschoben und Harrys Finger kribbelten, als er die samtig weiche Haut darunter berührte.  
Draco hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und streichelte Harrys Wirbelsäule auf und ab, verweilte ab und zu am Bund der Jeans, die seine Hände daran hinderte, tiefere Regionen zu erkunden.  
Während dessen durchlief Harry ein kalter Schauer.  
Ganz kurz nahm ihn der Gedanke ein, hier und jetzt mit dem Slytherin zu schlafen.  
Einen Moment später verwarf er diesen wieder.  
Sie waren noch nicht so weit.Wie es aussah, hatte Draco auch keine Erfahrungen mit solchen Tätigkeiten.  
Auch wollte Harry Draco, falls er überhaupt oben sein sollte, nicht wehtun.  
Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er Draco über oder unter sich haben wollte.  
Nein, sie waren definitiv noch nicht so weit..........aber.....ein bisschen Streicheln.....  
Plötzlich waren die Hände, die seine Rückseite liebkost hatten, fort.  
Auch der Mund des Slytherins zog sich zurück und als Harry die Augen öffnete, sah ihn Draco ernst an.  
Der süße Mund, der ihn vor kurzem noch um den Verstand gebracht hatte, öffnete sich.  
,,Harry.....wie...geht es weiter....mit uns?''  
,,Ähm....wir sind zusammen?'', Harry verstand nicht ganz, worauf Draco hinaus wollte.  
,,Nein...ich meine, ja.....aber..ich..ich möchte mich nicht verstecken.''  
,,Wovor denn verstecken?''  
Draco verdrehte die Augen und schmunzelte leicht.Entweder war Harry noch verwirrt, weil er so plötzlich aus dem intimen Kontakt vorhin gerissen wurde, oder aber Draco hatte sich einen wirklich beschränkten Freund gesucht.Obwohl.....wohl eher das Erstgenannte.  
Draco langte nach Harrys Hand und hielt sie fest.Ehrlich gesagt fürchtete er sich ein wenig vor der Antwort auf seine Frage, die sowohl gut, wie auch schlecht ausfallen könnte.  
Er kannte Harry.Ihm lag sehr viel an seinen Freunden und Draco wusste nicht, ob er sich im Zweifelsfall für ihn, oder für seine Freunde entscheiden würde.  
Auch kannte er Weasley; er würde Probleme machen.  
Das war sicher.  
,,Harry ich möchte dich küssen können.Mitten in der Großen Halle.Wenn alle zuschauen.Ich möchte offiziell mit dir zusammen sein.''  
Der Griffindor schreckte nicht zurück, wie Draco befürchtet hatte.  
,,Gibst du mir ein wenig Zeit um es Hermine und Ron beizubringen?''  
,,Natürlich...und was ist mit den anderen?''  
Harry hatte auch schon darüber nachgedacht.Er wollte ihre Beziehung natürlich auch nicht verstecken müssen.  
Aber sie seinen Freunden, vorallem Ron beizubringen, würde schwierig werden.  
Aber es stand für ihn fest.Er würde nicht von Draco ablassen.  
Der Slytherin hatte sich geändert, oder aber es war nie sein wahres Gesicht, dass er ihnen gezeigt hatte.  
Nie hätte Harry gedacht, dass der kalte, unnahbare Slytherin gleichzeitig so zärtlich, lieb und verständnisvoll sein konnte.  
Nein.Draco war der erste Mensch, für den er ein solches Gefühl empfand.  
Wenn er ihn sah, explodierten Feuerwerke in seinem Inneren.  
Sein Blut rauschte geräuschvoller durch seine Adern.  
Und er konnte den Blick nicht von ihm wenden.  
Wieso sollte er sein Glück aufgeben, um bestimmten Maßstäben zu entsprechen.  
Ein Griffindor hasst immer einen Slytherin und umgekehrt.  
Sie wurden älter.So etwas konnten sie nicht gebrauchen.Und nicht nur das.Wenn Voldemord besiegt werden sollte, mussten alle Häuser zusammen halten.  
Das hatte auch Dumbledore gesagt, als er den Weihnachtsball angekündigt hatte.  
Der Weihnachtball?!  
,,Der Weihnachtsball!''  
Draco wich zurück.  
Harry war gerade noch in Gedanken gewesen, da hatte er nicht mit einem Aufschrei gerechnet.  
,,Der...der was?''  
,,Na der Weihnachtsball.Wenn wir zusammen da hingehen, könnten wir uns eine Rede ersparen.Ich möchte nicht erklären müssen, wieso ich mit dir zusammen bin.''  
Ja...das war überzeugend.  
Sie müssten es nur ihren Freunden erzählen, den Rest ging es ja nichts an.  
Draco würde zu Harry stehen.  
Crabbe und Goyle würden nichts dagegen haben.Sie akzeptierten eh jede seiner Entscheidungen.  
Blaise hätte auch keine Probleme damit.  
Wenn Draco so recht bedachte, hatte Blaise nie eine abfällige Bemerkung über Harry fallen lassen.Folglich hasste er ihn schon einmal nicht.  
Nur Pansy würde einen Heulkrampf kriegen.Aber sie zählte nicht direkt zu Dracos Freunden.  
Und wenn sie es wagen sollte, Harry zu schikanieren, würde sie Draco Malfoy kennen lernen.Das galt auch für alle anderen Slytherins.  
Das einzige, das ihn störte, war, dass der Weihnachtsball erst in drei Wochen stattfinden würde.  
Er würde sich relativ lange zurückhalten müssen.  
,,Na?'', fragte Harry schon mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck, der Draco irgendwie an ein kleines Kind erinnerte.  
,,Okay.''  
,,Super!Wir gehen zusammen zum Weihnachtsball!.......Was ziehen Zauberer eigentlich zu Bällen an?Anzüge?''  
Anzüge?  
Draco musste sich zusammerreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen.  
Diese lächerlichen ,Sachen' , die die Muggel immer zu feierlichen Anlässen trugen?  
Draco hatte einmal die Ehre gehabt, einem Muggel mit einem solchen Anzug und einer Fliege zu begegnen.  
Er hatte sich vor Lachen gar nicht mehr eingekriegt.  
Dieser Muggel hatte ihn an einen Pinguin erinnert und ehrlichgesagt, war er nicht scharf darauf, Harry in so einem lächerlichen Aufzug zu sehen.  
,,Wir tragen Umhänge.''  
,,Ganz normale Umhänge?''  
,,Nein.Sie sind enger geschnitten, mit hohem Kragen und darunter kannst du anziehen, was....'', Draco gähnte.,,....farblich passt.''  
,,Ich denke wir sollten zurückgehen.Schade.''  
,,Was?Dass du denkst?'', fragte Draco müde grinsend.  
Harry rückte etwas näher und drückte seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Nase.  
,,Nein.Dass wir zurück müssen.''  
Draco stand auf und schritt zur Tür.  
Er war wirklich müde.Gedanken an einen ganz bestimmten Griffindor hatten ihn in den letzten Nächten nicht schlafen lassen.  
Bevor er nach der Klinke greifen konnte, umschlangen ihn zwei Arme von hinten und ein Kuss wurde ihm in den Nacken gedrückt.  
,,Morgen.Gleicher Ort.Gleiche Zeit?''  
,,Ja'', flüsterte er zurück, bevor er seinen Kopf ein wenig nach rechts drehte und Harry ebenfalls kurz auf die Wange küsste.  
Er wurde widerwillig wieder losgelassen, öffnete die Tür und schritt den Gang entlang.  
Harry wartete ein wenig und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Griffindorturm.  
  
Die nächsten beiden Wochen gingen ungewöhnlich schnell vorbei.  
Professor Snape hielt es nicht für nötig, sich bei Harry zu melden und dieser fragte sich, ob Remus und Sirius ihn nicht einfach nur auf den Arm genommen hatten, was die Okklumentik Stunden anging.  
Zwischen dem Lernen von Stoff für die ZAGs und ihren nächtlichen Treffen fanden Harry und Draco kaum Zeit für etwas anderes.  
Harry drückte sich erfolgreich vor einer Aussprache mit seinen Freunden und rechnete schon damit, dass sie es wahrscheinlich mit allen anderen erfahren würden.Er verfluchte seine Feigheit, denn Draco hatte es seinen engsten ,,Freunden'' schon an dem Tag gesagt, an dem sie beschlossen hatten, es bekannt zu geben.  
Seitdem war kein abfälliger Kommentar seitens Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle, sowie Pansy gekommen.  
Nur fing Pansy jedesmal an zu weinen wenn sie Harry in den Gängen traf.  
Und wenn er sie ansprach, murmelte sie nur irgendetwas vor sich hin, bevor sie schniefend davonrannte.  
Draco widerrum schaffte es nicht, seinen versäumten Schlaf einzuholen und sah jeden Morgen dementsprechend müde aus.  
Auch Harrys Drängen veranlasste ihn nicht dazu, einen Tag das Lernen oder ihre Treffen auszulassen und statt dessen auszuschlafen.  
So kam es, dass er zunehmend agressiver wurde und es nur durch Harrys gutes Zusprechen schaffte, nicht irgendjemanden anzuschreien.  
,,Na, Malfoy?'', fragte Ron eines Nachmittags nach einer Doppelstunde VgdDK.  
,,Hast dich gestern wohl schon wieder in den Schlaf geweint, was?Vermisst du etwa deine Mutti?''  
,,Ron lass das'', schritt Harry ein, während sich Draco schon auf die Lippe biss um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
,,Oder etwa deinen Pappi. Der kriecht Du-weißt-schon-wem bestimmt gerade in den Arsch.''  
,,Ron!'', mahnte nun auch Hermine.  
,,Was denn, Freunde. Stimmt doch!Zu was anderen ist sein Vater doch nicht zu Nütze. Dieser Mustertodesser.''  
Plötzlich sprang Draco auf Ron zu und Harry bekam ihn gerade noch zu fassen und hielt den, wie wild strampelnden Slytherin fest, der vor Zorn rot angelaufen war und der mittlerweile die Zähne fest aufeinander biss, obwohl er innerlich weinte. Solche Worte über seinen Vater zu hören musste schmerzen.  
Dracos Anhang stand nur daneben und hatte große Augen. Solche Ausbrüche waren sie wohl nicht von ihm gewöhnt.  
Auch wenn sich Draco geprügelt hatte. Er war noch nie ausgerastet, sondern war immer berechnend geblieben und hatte sogar beim Kämpfen einen faszinierenden Stil.  
So, wie er sich aber im Moment benahm, war er nicht faszinierend, wohl eher furchteinflößend.  
Unbemerkt lehnte sich Harry ein wenig näher an Dracos Ohr, er hielt ihn schließlich von hinten fest, jeder würde denken, dass er nur seinen Griff festigen wollte.  
,,Draco, hör auf!Er meint es nicht so'', flüsterte er.  
Dieser schnaubte nur und beruhigte sich wieder, woraufhin er losgelassen wurde und Harry unauffällig über seinen Arm strich.  
Harry wusste, dass er eben gelogen hatte. Und dass Draco wusste, dass er ihn angelogen hatte, wusste er auch.  
Ron hatte es ganz genau so gemeint, wie er es gesagt hatte und Harry verstand nicht, wieso Rons Wut noch nicht verraucht war. Sie wurden nun schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr beleidigt und schikaniert. Ihr Leben war um einiges leichter geworden.  
Vielleicht wollte er sich rächen.  
,,Der arme Harry. Er muss mit dir zusammenarbeiten. Ich, an seiner Stelle, würde mich umbringen wollen.''  
Ron schien die Situation auszunutzen.  
,,Ach ja?'', fragte Draco mit aufgebrachter Stimme.,,Dann hat er dir wohl noch nicht erzählt, dass er mit mir....''  
Er verstummte und Harry konnte sehen, dass es ihn verletzte, dass er nicht zu ihm stand.  
Harry wollte etwas sagen, als er Professor Snape bemerkte, der auf sie zurauschte.  
Er blieb nicht stehen, wante sich aber trotzdem kurz zu Draco.  
,,Mr Malfoy! Mitkommen!''  
Draco folgte ihm verwirrt.  
Harry hatte ein leichtes Zittern in Snapes Stimme bemerkt und, nach einem Blick in die Runde, Hermine wohl auch.**

Der 23.Teil ist schon fertig, also schön Kommis schreiben!


	16. Chapter16

A/N:An dieser Stelle danke ich und , die mir meine ersten Kommentare zu HFL geschrieben haben, also DANKE DANKE DANKE!!

Dann danke ich noch wegen der freundlichen Hinweise auf einige kleinere Fehler!g

Und wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Teil!

His First Love by Sakura  
  
Part 16  
  
Nun saß Harry beim Abendessen.  
Ron neben ihm prahlte mit seiner unvergleichlichen Schikane gegenüber Draco und Harry ballte die Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten und grub seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen, um ihm nicht eine zu scheuern.  
Außerdem machte er sich Sorgen um Draco.  
Was mag Snape ihm aufgebrummt haben.  
Auch schämte er sich gerade in Grund und Boden.  
Er hatte Draco verletzt.Rücksichtslos verletzt.  
Kein Wunder, er selber würde sich auch mies fühlen, wenn sein Freund nicht zu ihm stehen würde.  
,,....und ich habs ihm gegeben.So richtig.Der sah aus, als ob er gleich heulen würde'', erzählte Ron gerade Fred und George, die ihn mit strahlenden Augen anstierten.  
Als er seine Geschichte nun schon zum x-ten Mal beendet hatte, murmelten die beiden einige Worte der Bewunderung und gerieten in eine mehr oder weniger ernste Diskussion darüber, ob Draco Malfoy vielleicht im Nachhinein geweint haben könnte.  
Ron hingegen, lehnte sich zufrieden in seinen Stuhl zurück und grinste in sich hinein.  
Mittlerweile knirschte Harry mit den Zähnen.Wie konnte sich Ron nur so idiotisch benehmen?  
Das war.....das war.....ARGH!!!  
Es war zum Haareraufen.Er wollte hier und jetzt seinen Slytherin haben!  
Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und als er von seinem leeren Teller aufblickte, sah er in ein Paar rehbrauner Augen, die ihn mitfühlend ansahen.  
Harry fragte sich, ob Hermine von Draco und ihm wusste.Sie war nicht dumm und ihr Verhalten in letzter Zeit sprach auch dafür.  
Dann wandte sich Hermine an Ron und dessen Blick zu urteilen, sah sie ihn nun sehr strafend an.  
,,Ron.Du bist so ein Arschloch'', sagte sie leidenschaftslos.  
,,Äh...wa...WAS?''  
,,Na was wohl?Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass wir seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr von Malfoy geärgert werden.Seine Freunde lassen uns auch in Ruhe.Wer weiß?Vielleicht wird er auch langsam erwachsen oder aber er ist gar kein schlechter Mensch.Wir hätten mit der Zeit eine kameradschaftliche Freundschaft mit ihm aufbauen können, aber das können wir nach deiner egoistischen Aktion vorhin ja wohl vergessen'', schloss sie mit sachlicher Stimme.  
Ron war erschüttert und stotterte irgendetwas vor sich hin.  
Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, konterte er.  
,,Er hat es verdient!Wer will außerdem mit so einem befreundet sein?'', schnaubte er.  
,,Wenn du dich auf so ein niedriges Niveau begibst, bist du nicht besser, als Malfoy, als er uns noch auf gemeine Art und Weise schikaniert hat.Ich für meinen Teil hatte vorhin das Gefühl, neben Malfoy und nicht neben Ron Weasley zu stehen.''  
Ron senkte den Blick, so dass ihm rote Strähnen in die Stirn fielen.  
Harry hatte seine Fäuste gelöst und war nicht mehr ganz so sauer.Hermines Worte gaben ihm eine gewisse Befriedigung.  
Wenn er später Draco erzählte, dass Hermine für ihn gesprochen hatte, würde diese wohl einige Plätze auf Dracos Beliebtheitsskala steigen.Ron war wohl auf dem letzten Platz.Vielleicht sogar auf der Abschussliste.  
Unwillkürlich musste Harry bei diesem Gedanken kichern.  
Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, das Draco so eine Liste führte.  
Immernoch kichernd warf er ein ,,Du bist wirklich ein Arschloch Ron'' ein, wurde daraufhin aber wieder ernst.  
,,Ich muss mit euch reden.Es ist wichtig.''  
Hermine nickte.  
,,Gehen wir!Solange alle beim Essen sind, sind wir ungestört.''  
Sie standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg zur Tür der Großen Halle.  
Ron hatte seinen Blick immernoch gesenkt.  
Er lief ein wenig abseits seiner beiden Freunde.Hermine sah schmunzelnd zu Harry und als Harry dieses erwiderte, fasste sie Ron am Arm und sagte:,,Ist ja gut.Du hast es eingesehen.''  
Ron sah zweifelnd zu Harry.Als er dessen Lächeln sah, wagte er auch eines und lief wieder neben den Beiden.  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein aufgelöster blonder Junge stand im Eingang.  
Obwohl Harry noch einige Meter von diesem entfernt war, konnte er den Zustand des Slytherin gut einschätzen.  
Draco war blasser als sonst und stand mit gebückter Haltung und keuchend auf wackeligen Beinen.  
Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und das Gefühlschaos, das in ihnen tobte, war wohl für jeden im Saal sichtbar, denn die Gespräche waren verstummt und Harry konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass sie ihre Blicke auf Draco gerichtet hatten.  
Als der Slytherin Harry sah, flossen dicke Tränen aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen und er rannte auf den Gryffindor zu.  
Er fiel Harry derart heftig um den Hals, dass sich dieser im letzten Moment noch abfangen konnte, und sie davor bewahrte, auf dem Boden zu landen.  
Draco schluchzte herzzereisend in Harrys Halsbeuge und ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen von Ron und Hermine neben ihm, wie auch von fast jedem in der Halle war zu Hören.  
Der Slytherin hatte seine Fingernägel in Harrys Rücken gekrallt und hing an dem Gryffindor.  
Harry wusste wirklich nicht, was passiert war, aber er umschloss Dracos Gestalt ebenfalls mit seinen Armen und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, während er ihm über den Kopf strich und seinen Nacken streichelte.  
Eine Weile hallte nur Dracos Schluchzen durch die Halle.  
Harry fühlte, dass sich sein Freund wirklich enorm zurückhalten musste um nicht zu schreien.  
Der Gryffindor wollte nur weg von hier und sich irgendwo, fern von Hunderten von Blicken, um Draco kümmern.  
Draco hatte mittlerweile auch seine Beine um Harrys Hüfte geschlungen und Harry flüsterte seinen Freunden, mit denen er ja noch Reden musste ein ,,Kommt mit'' zu, bevor er so schnell es ging die Halle verließ.  
Ron und Hermine folgten ihm zögernd.  
Harry schritt geradewegs zum Griffindorturm und dankte Gott in Gedanken dafür, dass er keine Probleme mit Dracos Transport hatte.Dieser war aber auch extrem leicht.  
Schon von weitem rief er ,,Gryffindormut'' und schlüpfte zügig durch den Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Sie gingen in den Jungenschlafsaal und Harry spürte schon, dass er Draco wohl nicht länger würde herumtragen können.So setzte er sich auf sein Bett und Ron und Hermine nahmen auf Rons Platz.  
Draco klammerte sich immernoch an ihn und grub seine Nägel noch tiefer in Harrys Rücken, so dass es schmerzte.  
Er schluchzte und schrie immer wieder leise auf und schien nicht verstummen zu wollen.  
Es schmerzte in Harrys Brust und irgendwann merkte er, dass er sich genauso verzweifelt an Draco geklammet hatte und dass ihm auch Tränen die Wangen hinabrannen.Er nahm seine Freunde im Zimmer überhaupt nicht mehr wahr, während er sie beide vor und zurück wiegte und hoffte, Draco so ein wenig beruhigen zu können.  
Nur kurz dachte er, Ron Luftholen gehört zu haben, als wolle er sprechen, aber nach einem leisen Laut Hermines hatte er wohl davon abgelassen.  
Harry schien Erfolg zu haben und nach einer langen Ewigkeit, war Draco gänzlich verstummt.  
Er löste den Griff seines Freundes und legte ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett.  
Im Licht des Mondes, der durch das Fenster an Harrys Bett schien, glitzerten die Tränenspuren auf Dracos Gesicht.Sein Mund schien sinnlich geöffnet zu sein und er wimmerte im Schlaf.Der Mondschein ließ ihn einem Engel ähneln.  
Harry wischte ihm mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund.  
Als Ron aufkeuchte, wurde ihm die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde wieder bewusst.  
Mit der einen Hand umfasste er Dracos Hand.Mit der anderen stützte er sich an der Bettkante ab.  
Immernoch weinte er.  
Hermine setzte sich zu ihm und langte nach der Hand auf der Bettkante.Sie drückte sie und legte einen Arm um Harry.  
Nun brauchte Harry Trost und eine Schulter zum Anlehnen.  
Etwas Schreckliches musste passiert sein.  
Draco so zu sehen tat ihm weh.  
Seine Tränen brachten ihn um.  
Wie oft hatte er sich schon geschworen, Draco nie mehr weinen sehen zu müssen.  
Er konnte sein Versprechen wohl nicht einhalten.  
Irgendwann waren auch seine Tränen versiegt.  
,,Danke, Hermine'', flüsterte er.  
,,Magst du uns erzählen, was du uns schon längst hättest erzählen sollen?''  
Harry nickte.  
,,Ihr habt ja gesehen....ich....ich bin mit Draco zusammen.''  
,,Was?!''  
,,Shhht'' zischte Hermine mit einem Kopfnicken zu Draco.  
Ron schluckte.  
,,Bitte.Versucht es zu akzeptieren.Er ist ein wunderbarer Mensch.Nicht so, wie wir immer dachten.''  
,,Harry?'', fragte Hermine sanft und Harry beruhigte sich.Er atmete einmal durch.  
,,Liebst du ihn?''  
Liebte er Draco?  
Der Gryffindor hatte das Gefühl, es Draco schuldig zu sein, gründlich darüber nachzudenken und dann ehrlich zu antworten.  
Natürlich.Er fand ihn unglaublich hübsch und attraktiv.Sein Lächeln war schöner als die Sonne.Seine Augen widerum waren wie der Mond.Genauso, wenn nicht sogar noch unergründlicher und manchmal auch noch gefühlvoller.  
Harry liebte es, Draco lachen zu hören.Diese tiefe, wohlklingende Melodie.  
Und er liebte es, ihn glücklich zu sehen.  
Wenn Draco aber unglücklich war oder weinte, wie vorhin, zeriss es ihm das Herz.  
Er würde sich lieber Hundertmal zu Voldemord wagen, als Draco traurig sehen zu müssen.  
Und wenn er das täte....wäre er tot.  
War es Liebe, wenn man für jemanden sterben würde?  
War dieses intensieve Gefühl in seinem Inneren Liebe?  
Er fühlte es zum erstem Mal in seinem Leben, aber war es normal, dass ihm sein Herz auf all diese Fragen ein lautes und deutliches ,,JA'' zurief?  
Es musste richtig sein.  
,,Ja.Ich liebe ihn.''  
Hermine lächelte ihn an.  
,,Na dann gibt es für mich kein Problem.Du liebst ihn und ich fühle, dass er dich auch liebt.''  
,,Woher weiß sie das denn schon wieder?'', fragte Ron neckend, während er die Augen verdrehte.  
Hermine grummelte und Harry sah ihn fragend an.  
War Ron damit einverstanden?Würde er ihm nicht die Freundschaft kündigen?  
Auf Harrys Blick hin nickte Ron.  
,,Wenn du ihn liebst, muss er ein guter Mensch sein.Ich werde es versuchen.Aber erwarte nicht von mir, sein bester Freund zu werden.''  
Nun war es an Harry zu nicken.  
Eine angenehme Stille entstand im Schlafsaal der 5.ten Klasse Griffindor, bis sich Hermine wieder zu Wort meldete.  
,,Gruppenkuscheln!'', rief sie freudig, aber so leise, dass Draco nicht aufwachen würde.  
Auf die entsetzten Gesichter ihrer Freunde hin, bekam sie einen Lachanfall, den sie versuchte zu ersticken.  
Noch bevor sie sich beruhigen konnte, stimmten Ron und Harry in ihr Lachen mit ein und die drei Jugendlichen versuchten sich erfolglos gegenseitig zum Verstummen zu bringen.  
Am Schluss waren sie froh, sich fast mit den Kissen erstickt, Draco aber nicht aufgeweckt zu haben.  
Harry fühlte sich einfach nur wohl.Es war etwas ganz anderes, mit seinen Freunden über seine Beziehung sprechen zu können.  
Hermine fragte ihn aus, Ron verzog immer wieder das Gesicht und Harry wurde regelmäßig rot.  
Irgendwann verließen Ron und Hermine den Schlafraum und begaben sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Harry legte sich zu Draco, nahm ihn fest in die Arme und grübelte noch, was wohl passiert sein möge, bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.


	17. Chapter17

A/N:Da habt ihr den nächsten Teil und wir bahnen uns unseren erschwerlichen Weg in die Tiefen His First Lovesg!

Deedochan:Nun, darüber, dass alles dick geschrieben ist haben sich schon viele beschwert und das ändere ich auch!gIch will doch nicht dass du Kopfweh bekommst!

Nach diesem Kapitel weißt du auf jeden Fall wie es um Lucius steht!sich duck

Harry hat Hermine nichts erzählt weil er sich erstens nicht sicher war, wie Draco das sieht und zweitens, weil er natürlich auch Angst vor Hermines Reaktion hatte.Natürlich ist sie sehr verständnisvoll und tolerant aber diese Eigenschaften schreiben ja nich vor, wie sie Harrys Beziehung mit gerade DRACO sieht, schließlich ist das der Mensch gewesen, der sie beleidigt und erniedrigt hat.Vielen Lieben Dank für deinen kommi!

jannik:Danke schön!Jagmal sehn ob Harry das wieder hinbiegt!g

Lara-Lynx:Zuerst zu den Geschöpfen.Die Tiere, also das Slimaa(konnt mich immernoch nicht für einen Artikel entscheiden), das Carna und noch folgende Tiere sind von mir erfunden.gHey ich hab dem Carna schon einen Arschtritt gegeben und mich ganz schnell versteckt, falls es mich in meinem dunklen Kammerchen doch noch finden sollte, zahlst du mir Schmerzensgeld!Versprich es!g

Ohhh, ja!Alle waren sauer, dass sie sich nicht endlich geküsst haben!Anfangs hab ich das eigentlich eher unbewusst gemacht, aber nach den ersten Drohbriefen habe ich meine sadistische Veranlagung ausgegraben und alle zappeln lassen.Für die Kussszene gab es dann extra viele Kommis!Aber ich hab einen ganzen Teil für einen Kuss gebraucht!sich schäm

Nun Harry ist eben kein Gefühlsmensch und tut sich schwer mit Problemen anderer.Ich möchte dir für die vielen Kommentare danken!knuddelVielen vielen Dank!

Leseteufel:Danke für das Lob!taschentuch reichMir gehts genauso wie dir!

His First Love by Sakura

Part 17

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand er sich in einem Klammergriff wieder.  
Draco hatte sein Gesicht an seine Brust gelehnt und weinte lautlos vor sich hin.  
Die Tränen flossen über sein schönes Gesicht wie Sturzbäche.  
Sofort war Harry hellwach und legte seine Arme um den Slytherin.  
,,Shhht.....nicht weinen, Draco.''  
,,Es...es tut mir leid'', schluchzte dieser leise.  
,,Ach, man hätte mich eh bald aufwecken müssen.''  
,,Nein....dass....dass ich gestern einfach in die Halle...ge....gestürmt bin, aber....ich wollte bei dir sein.''  
,,Draco.Was ist passiert?'', fragte Harry ruhig.  
,,Er..er wird sterben.''  
,,Draco, dein Vater wird nicht sterben....ihm geht es bestimmt gut....er....''  
,,Nein'', warf der Slytherin ein und hob den Kopf.  
Er stand auf und zog Harry mit sich auf die Beine.  
Beide hatten mit ihren Schulroben geschlafen und konnten sich das Umziehen ersparen.  
Draco wischte sich hastig die Tränen weg und zog Harry aus dem Raum und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sie von einigen wenigen Gryffindors komisch angesehen wurden, hinaus in den Gang.  
Draco zog ihn in Richtung Krankenzimmer und Harry grübelte, was das wohl werden solle.  
Draco sagte kein Wort und schien auch keine Erklärung abgeben zu wollen.  
Vor der Tür zur Krankenstation zögerte Draco, machte sie dann aber doch entschlossen aber leise auf.  
Harry schritt hinter seinem Freund ins Zimmer und folgte ihm bis zum einzigen belegten Bett.  
Als er Draco über die Schulter blickte, erstarrte er erst einmal.Seine Augen weiteten sich und er musste zugeben, dass er wirklich überrascht war.  
Dort lag Lucius Malfoy.Fast genauso weiß wie das Laken und bewusstlos, wie es schien.  
Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nur minimal und als sich Harry an Draco wandte, glitzerten wieder Tränen in dessen Augen.  
Er setzte sich schnell auf einen einzelnen Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand und zog Draco auf seinen Schoß.  
,,Draco...was ist....''  
,,Dumbledore hat gesagt, dieser Hagrid habe ihn im Wald gefunden.Harry sieh doch mal wie er aussieht'', und er langte nach der Hand seines Vaters.  
,,Das schafft er nicht.Das schafft er einfach nicht'', murmelte Draco nun.  
,,Was haben sie gesagt?''  
Dracos Stimme triefte nun vor Spott.  
,,Dass es angeblich gar nicht mal so schlecht für ihn aussieht.Ich glaube denen kein Wort.Alles Lügen.Das schafft er nicht.''  
,,Draco, du bringst ihn um.''  
,,Was?!Was redest..''  
,,Wenn du die Hoffnung aufgibst, ist er tot.''  
,,Harry....hoffen tut weh'', sagte der Slytherin mit dünner Stimme.  
,,Und trotzdem darfst du nicht damit aufhören.Ich glaube nicht, dass er stirbt.Madame Pomfrey ist eine gute Krankenschwester.Glaub mir, er wird wieder gesund.''  
Daraufhin nahm Draco Harrys Hand und drückte sie, wobei er sich umdrehte und seine Beine rechts und links vom Stuhl positionierte.  
,,Ich liebe dich'', flüsterte er und gab den Worten damit eine tiefere Bedeutung als sie ohnehin schon besaßen.  
,,Ich dich auch.''  
Sie blieben noch eine Weile im Krankenflügel, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume machten, um sich wenigstens noch frische Sachen anziehen zu können.Für das Frühstück würde es so oder so nicht mehr reichen.

Obwohl Harry durch seine Berühmt- und Bekanntheit schon Erfahrungen damit hatte, von zweifellos jedem gelöchert, ausgefragt und einfach nicht in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, verlief der Tag sogar für seine Verhältnisse turbulent.  
Er konnte nun wirklich behaupten, von wirklich jedem Schüler auf Hogwarts nach den genauen Hintergründen des gestrigen Abends gefragt worden zu sein.  
Sogar die Slytherins hatten es sich nicht verkneifen können, ihre Neugier zum Ausdruck zu bringen, wobei sie natürlich alles mit einer kühlen Arroganz überspielt hatten.  
Draco war heute auf keinen gut zu sprechen und niemand traute sich, ihn auch nur anzusehen.  
Ein Siebtklässler hatte bedauerlicherweise den Mut gehabt, ihn zu fragen und war keine fünf Minuten später mit einer gebrochenen Nase im Krankenflügel gelandet.  
Natürlich waren die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen gewesen und am Abend wusste schon jeder, dass Lucius Malfoy, halb tot im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts lag.  
Draco hatte diesem Siebtklässler erneut die Nase gebrochen und ihn danach verflucht, so dass der Bruch nicht magisch geheilt werden konnte und der Arme nun eine schmerzhafte Woche vor sich hatte.  
Tja....wer meinen Slytherin verärgert, hat kein schönes Leben vor sich, dachte Harry schmunzelnd.  
Er selbst hatte, mit Hilfe von Ron und Hermine, alle Fragen abgeblockt und wollte niemandem etwas sagen, bevor er sich nicht mit Draco darüber unterhalten hatte und wusste, wie der darüber dachte.  
Nur wollte er Draco in seiner Trauerphase nicht irgendwelche Versteckspielchen vorschlagen.  
Ehrlich gesagt, fürchtete sich Harry davor, vielleicht auch im Krankenflügel zu landen.  
Snape war nun in seinem Unterricht oft sehr nachdenklich und vergaß öfters, Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen.So war es nun schon zweimal vorgekommen, dass die Gryffindorklasse die Kerker verlassen hatte, ohne auch nur einen Punkt verloren zu haben.  
Draco hatte Harry erzählt, dass Snape und sein Vater immer gute Freunde gewesen waren und dass ihn die Sache wohl auch sehr mitnehmen musste.  
Remus und Sirius hatten ihm auch nicht mehr sagen können, als Draco von Dumbledore erfahren hatte.  
Hagrid hatte Mr Malfoy eines Nachmittags im Wald gefunden und konnte ihn gerade noch davor bewahren, dort zu verbluten.  
Draco schrieb seiner Mutter, dass sein Vater in Hogwarts war und dass es ihm schlecht ging.  
Er war nun jeden Nachmittag im Krankenflügel anzutreffen, wo er stundenlang saß und gedankenverloren das blasse Gesicht seines Vaters betrachtete.Harry war immer bei ihm.

,,Harry!Harry wach auf!''  
Verschlafen öffnete der Gryffindor seine Augen.Wer kam auf die glorreiche Idee, früh am Morgen durch den Schlafraum zu schreien.  
Seine vier Zimmergenossen standen eng beieinander gedrängt am Fenster und sahen mit leuchtenden Augen hinaus.  
Er hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben, als er schon von Ron aus dem Bett gezerrt wurde.  
Ron schubste alle leicht zur Seite und presste Harrys Gesicht gegen die Fensterscheibe.  
Harrys Nase, die plattgedrückt wurde, schmerzte leicht, aber er war trotzdem fasziniert von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.  
Obwohl er Hogwarts schon einige Male mit einer dicken Schneeschicht gesehen hatte, konnte er seinen Blick einfach nicht vom Hof nehmen, der, zugedeckt, zu schlummern schien.  
Oder von den Bäumen des Waldes, die überladen mit Flocken waren.  
,,Heute Mittag gibts ne Schneeballschlacht!'', grinste Seamus.  
,,Ist das überhaupt erlaubt?'', fragte Neville vorsichtig und alle verdrehten die Augen.  
Die Jungen zogen sich trödelnd an und hasteten schließlich zum Frühstück, weil sie immer wieder nach draußen sehen mussten.  
Als sie die Große Halle betraten, waren Draco und sein Anhang gerade dabei, sie zu verlassen.  
Draco blieb kurz stehen, trat auf Harry zu und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
,,Morgen'', flüsterte er und Harry konnte nicht widerstehen.  
Er zog Dracos Kopf zu sich heran und küsste ihn lang.  
Sie hatten geredet und beschlossen, einfach alles zu tun, wonach ihnen war.Wenn sie sich küssen wollten, würden sie es einfach tun.  
Sie MUSSTEN es schließlich nicht am Weihnachtsball bekannt geben.  
Als sie sich trennten, waren Dracos Wangen gerötet und er grinste ihn leicht an.  
,,Ich denke jetzt kannst du das Frühstück vergessen.''  
Und er ging an Harry vorbei.  
Als sich Harry an den Gryffindortisch setzte, bemerkte er, dass sie wohl die ganze Halle angestarrt haben musste.  
Die Münder der Gryffindors waren offen.Hermine und Ron kicherten über die Weasley-Zwillinge, die wie behinderte Fische aussahen und man hörte Pansys Heulen und Dracos Brüllen, dass sie endlich damit aufhören solle, vom Gang.  
Nach einer Schrecksekunde brachen geflüsterte Diskussionen los.  
,,Du....d...u....bist mit..mit..'', begann George.  
,,Malfoy zusammen?'', endete Fred für ihn, da sein Bruder wirklich nicht in der Lage zu sein schien, zusammenhängende Sätze zu sagen.  
,,Das hat man doch gesehen'', antwortete Harry.  
,,Eine gute Partie, Harry'', sagte Parvarti ihm gegenüber.  
Die Zwillinge sahen sie geschockt an.  
,,Hallo?!Das ist Malfoy.Der bringt dich wahrscheinlich nach eurer ersten Nacht um.''  
Harry wurde rot.Dass die schon darüber sprachen.  
,,Ihr habt doch nicht....?!'', fragte Ron geschockt.  
,,Nein!''  
,,Dann wird es aber Zeit.So einen Leckerbissen würde ich nicht lange warten lassen.''  
Der ganze Tisch war der Unterhaltung gefolgt und sah Lavender nun, auf Grund ihrer Aussage, an ihrem Verstand zweifelnd, an.  
,,Na er sieht doch super aus.Helle Haut.Wunderschöne Augen.Tolle Figur.....Und einen Knackarsch'', fügte sie schnurrend hinzu.  
,,Und du hast ihn abgekriegt.Aber kein Wunder.Schöne Menschen gehören wohl einfach zusammen.''  
Harry errötete.  
Sie hatte Recht.Draco war schon.....anziehend, obwohl das nicht unbedingt ausschlaggebend für ihr Zusammenkommen gewesen war.  
Was meinte Lavender aber mit ihrem letzten Satz.  
Harry fragte sich eh, wie jemand wie Draco an ihm, Harry Potter, interessiert sein konnte.  
Was hatte er denn Bitteschön?  
,,Schau nicht so Harry.Wenn man mal deinen Namen und deinen Ruf weglässt, bist du immernoch sehr ansehnlich'', meldete sich Parvarti zu Wort.  
,,Muskeln vom Quidditch.Deine Haut ist auch brauner geworden.Deine Haare.Hach, und diese Augen.Zum Schmelzen'', schwärmte Lavender.  
Bevor Harry seinen Rekord im Rotwerden aufstellen konnte, schnaubte Hermine, stand auf, zog ihre beiden Freunde mit hoch und zog sie hinter sich her aus der Halle.  
,,Solche Tussen'', zischte sie, als sie vor McGonnagals Unterrichtsraum anhielten.  
Die Lehrerin war gerade angekommen und wollte den Raum aufschließen, als sie zeitgleich mit den Schülern einen Ruf vernahm.  
Madame Pomfrey lief in zügigen Schritten auf sie zu und Harry bemerkte, dass Draco blasser wurde und leicht zitterte.  
,,Mr Malfoy, kommen....sie..mit!'', keuchte sie.  
Draco stand wie angewurzelt da.Er bewegte sich kein Stück und sein Gesicht war starr und gefühllos.Irgendwie.....Besorgnis erregend.  
Harry lief auf ihn zu, fasste ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn hinter sich her.Er selber folgte der Krankenschwester auf den Krankenflügel.


	18. Chapter18

A/N:Da habt ihr mal ein etwas längeres Pittelchen!Und ich freue mich, dass es einige Leser gibt, denen die Story tatsächlich gefällt, aber ich muss euch vorwarnen!Nach dem 23.Teil geht es eine Weile nicht weiter, das ich den Rest der Story, die noch keineswegs abgeschlossen ist, auf meinem Laptop gespeichert habe, der zurzeit streikt.Es ist nicht vorherzusehen, wann er den Widerstand aufgibt, der Laptop!g

Krieger des Wahnsinns:Falls du das liest:ne, in der Story ist Harry nicht tot!g

Babsel:Da liegst du richtig!Das ist wirklich hart, aber ist nur verständlich.Als ich das geschrieben habe, war ich am verarbeiten, einer harten Zeit.

Viel Spaß!!!

His First Love by Sakura

Part 18

Madame Pomfrey sagte nichts.Draco blieb ebenfalls stumm und Harry traute sich nicht, zu fragen, was passiert war.  
Wenn es Dracos Vater wirklich nicht geschafft hatte, würde Draco ihn, Harry, brauchen.  
Als die Krankenschwester durch die Krankenzimmertür stürmte, erwartete Harry einen traurig blickenden Dumbledore, der Draco sein Beileid wünschte.  
Stattdessen saß der Schulleiter auf einem Stuhl neben dem belegten Bett und lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin.  
Im Bett selber saß Lucius Malfoy und hatte einen gelangweilten Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
Das sollte der Mann sein, an dem Draco so sehr hing?  
Harry beobachtete Draco.Ganz kurz flackerte etwas in dessen Augen auf, bevor er eine undurchschaubare Maske aufsetzte und ganz langsam zum Bett schritt.  
Harry war verwirrt.Was sollte das schon wieder?  
Dort wurde Draco erst einmal von seinem Vater gemustert.  
Als dieser das angespannte Zittern und die glasigen Augen bemerkte, lächelte er sacht und breitete seine Arme aus.  
,,Er wollte ihn unbedingt sehen'', flüsterte Madame Pomfrey neben Harry.  
Draco gab seine distanzierte Körperhaltung sofort auf und warf sich in die Arme seines Vaters.Er klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn, wollte ihn, wie es schien überhaupt nicht mehr loslassen und Lucius lächelte erleichtert.  
Eine angenehme Stille herrschte im Raum, als Dracos Vater ihm einmal auf die Schulter klopfte und Draco sich von ihm löste.Dumbledore lächelte immer noch, wie weggetreten vor sich hin und Harry war einfach nur froh, dass sein Freund wieder glücklich war.  
Obwohl die ganze Sache sehr kühl abgelaufen war, hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass dies die höchste Gefühlsregung war, die ein Malfoy in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte.Und dies wohl auch nur unter besonderen Umständen.  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Snape betrat den Raum.  
Er schritt sofort auf Lucius zu und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.  
Dabei bedachte er Harry mit missbilligenden Blicken.  
Dumbledore zauberte drei Stühle ans Bett und schien, als wäre er gedanklich die ganze Zeit anwesend gewesen.  
,,Setzen sie sich'', lächelte er.  
Mr Malfoy bemerkte Harry erst, als sich dieser in sein Blickfeld setzte, oder aber er tat nur so.  
,,Mr Potter.Womit verdiene ich diese Ehre?'', neckte er nicht unnett, was Harry verblüffte.  
Mr Malfoy sprach gerade überraschend normal mit ihm, Harry Potter, ohne dass in seinem Satz auch nur eine Drohung vorkam.  
Draco nahm ihm die Antwort ab, indem er, für alle sichtbar, nach Harrys Hand langte und sie drückte.  
Mr Malfoy machte nun eine nachdenkliche Miene, wurde aber von dem Schulleiter aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
,,Also Lucius, erzählen sie.''  
,,Nun, wie sie sich vorstellen können, bin ich vor Voldemord geflüchtet.Die Sache verlief aber nicht problemlos, wie ich schon geahnt hatte.Ich dachte mir, ich sollte an den Ort, an den sich Voldemord nicht herantraut; Hogwarts'', erklärte der blonde Mann knapp.  
,,Wieso?'', fragte Snape schlicht.  
Mr Malfoy sah Draco an, dann ließ er seinen Blick zu Harry schweifen und betrachtete diesen auch eine Weile, bevor er sich an Dumbledore wandte.  
,,Ich denke, jetzt sollten die Kinder gehen.''  
Draco stand wortlos auf und zog Harry an der Hand mit nach draußen.  
Dort lehnte er sich an die geschlossene Tür und schloss die Augen.  
Als er sie wieder öffnete, stockte Harry der Atem.Draco sah so zufrieden aus, wie noch nie, und Tränen glitzerten wieder in seinen Augen.  
,,Hast du gesehen?Er...er hat mich....umarmt.''  
Harry stellte sich vor ihn und lehnte seine Stirn an die seine.  
,,Siehst du, ich wusste doch, dass er nicht stirbt.''  
Kaum hatte er geendet, presste Draco seine Lippen auf die seinen.  
Er bat fordernd um Einlass, der ihm auch gewährt wurde, während ihm diesmal Tränen der Freude aus den Augen traten.  
Als Dracos Zunge Harry frech am Gaumen kitzelte, drängte sie Harrys Zunge mit Nachdruck zurück in seine eigene Mundhöhle.  
Harry streichelte seinem Freund währendessen beruhigend über die Arme.  
Draco hatte in letzter Zeit viel mitgemacht.Aber er war stark gewesen und bei diesem Gedanken, floss ein stolzes Gefühl durch Harrys Körper.  
Als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen und ihre Zungen taub zu sein schienen, lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander.  
,,Na, habt ihr euch endlich besinnungslos geknutscht?!''  
Harry drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig zur Seite.  
Angelina Johnson stand mit, vor Wut verzerrtem, Gesicht vor ihm und hatte ihre Fäuste geballt.  
,,Ich habe jetzt lange genug darauf gewartet, dass du dich daran erinnerst, dass du Kapitän der Quidditch Mannschaft bist.  
Wir haben in zwei Wochen ein Spiel gegen Ravenclaw und WIR HABEN KEIN EINZIGES MAL TRAINIERT!''  
Harry fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
DAS hatte er vergessen.  
Er mied Angelinas angsteinflößende Blicke, küsste Draco flüchtig auf die Stirn, flüsterte ein ,,Sorry, muss gehen'' und ließ eine, mittlerweile vor Wut schnaubende, Gryffindor und einen verwirrten Slytherin zurück, um in einer Rekordzeit die Gryffindor-Mannschaft zusammenzutrommeln.

,,So, ich denke, wir halten uns heute an das Standardtraining.''  
Ein wütendes Schnauben erklang rechts von Harry, aber er mied es, dort hin zu sehen.  
,,Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt.''  
Ein noch wütenderes Schnauben, rechts von ihm.  
,,Hoch!'', piepste Harry ein wenig hysterisch und erhob sich blitzschnell in die Lüfte.Die anderen folgten ihm, um Angelinas Wutausbruch nicht zum Opfer zu fallen.

Als es schon dunkel war, waren Harry und Ron auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.Sie hatten das Abendessen ausfallen lassen und hatten weitertrainiert.  
Harry hatte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz gemacht, sich niemals mit Angelina anzulegen und sein Training nicht mehr zu vernachlässigen.  
In den letzten Wochen hatte ihm etwas wichtiges gefehlt, aber er hatte einfach viel zu viel um die Ohren gehabt um weiter darüber nachzugrübeln.Er war einfach seit Wochen nicht mehr geflogen.  
Auch verstand er nun, wieso ihn Angelina schon seit Langem nicht mehr angesprochen hatte.  
Alle außer ihm selber und Ron hatten wohl von diesem ,,Test'' gewusst, aber, den Göttern sei Dank, hatte er noch eine zweite Chance bekommen.  
,,Was ist mit Malfoy?'', riss ihn Ron aus seinen Gedanken.  
,,Was soll denn mit Draco sein?'', fragte er verwirrt.  
,,Ich meine seinen Vater.''  
,,Oh.Ihm geht es gut.Er ist aufgewacht.''  
Ron rümpfte die Nase.,,Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Dumbledore den größten Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem im Hogwarts aufnimmt.''  
,,Ist er doch gar nicht mehr'', konterte Harry.  
Ron sah ihn ungläubig an.  
,,Wirklich.Er ist vor ihm geflohen.''  
,,Und wieso?''  
,,Keine Ahnung.Vielleicht erzählt mir Draco etwas.''  
Ron senkte den Blick.  
,,Ähm...Harry.Ich wollte dich...etwas fragen'', stotterte er.  
,,Ja?''  
,,Naja...du hast doch Erfahrungen mit Beziehungen.''  
,,Ich stecke gerade mitten in meiner ersten'', warf Harry fröhlich ein.  
,,Weißt du, es gibt da jemanden, den ich sehr mag.....und.....sehr gut kenne.Ich weiß aber nicht....ob sie mich auch...mag...''  
,,Hermine.''  
,,Wo?!''  
Ron sah sich panisch um.  
,,Nein, Ron.Du bist in Hermine verliebt.''  
,,Woher...?!''  
,,Es ist offensichtlich.''  
,,Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es noch jemand bemerkt hat'', fügte er auf Rons geschockten Gesichtsausdruck hin zu.  
,,Und was soll ich jetzt machen?''  
,,So leicht ist es nicht.Ihr laufen Männer wie Krumm hinterher.Vielleicht will sie gar nichts von mir wissen.''  
,,Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.Griffindormut'', und sie traten durch den Eingang und setzten sich sofort an ihre Zaubertränkehausaufgaben.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry daran erinnert, dass der Weihnachtsball in vier Tagen stattfand.  
Die Mädchen aus dem Griffindorhaus schwärmten schon von den Kleidern, die sie sich in Hogsmeade kaufen würden.  
Der Samstag vor dem Ball war ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende, damit sich die Schüler, die nichts zum Anziehen hatten etwas besorgen konnten.  
Hermine, Ron und er selber gehörten zu denjenigen.  
Auch wurden, immer wenn er an einer Ansammlung weiblicher Schüler vorbeiging, tiefe Seufzer ausgelassen und sie sahen ihm nicht selten sehnsüchtig hinterher, was Draco des öfteren zum 'Giftig-Blicken' veranlasste.Dass die Blicke fast immer Harrys Hinterteil galten, ließ Draco eine Viertklässlerin aus Griffindor fast verfluchen.  
Harry hatte von Ginny erfahren, dass alleine in ihrem Jahrgang mehr als die Hälfte vorgehabt hatte, ihn zu fragen.  
Mr Malfoy hatte sich inzwischen wieder erholt und half, dank Dumbledore, Snape beim Unterrichten, was ihn amüsierte, Snape aber verzweifeln ließ.  
Immer wenn Snape Harry Punkte abziehen wollte, warf Lucius etwas Wichtiges vom Tisch und rief nach dem Tränkemeister, der auch zähneknirschend herbeieilte.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, einen vollig anderen Menschen vor sich zu haben.  
Der Malfoy, den er im zweiten Jahr kennengelernt hatte, war eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil des Jetztigen gewesen und der Griffindor spielte mit dem Gedanken, dass Mr Malfoy entweder unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden hatte, oder aber ein verdammt guter Schauspieler war.  
Trotzdem konnte er nicht so recht glauben, dass das nur ein Spiel sein sollte, das ihn in eine Falle führen würde.  
Dafür schien Mr Malfoy seinen Sohn viel zu sehr zu lieben.Und Dracos Gefühle waren echt, da war sich Harry sicher.  
Wieso sollte ein Vater seinem Sohn das Glück verbieten wollen?  
,,Potter!Hören sie auf zu träumen!Zehn Punk.....''  
,,Severus?Kommst du mal bitte.Ich habe vergessen, ob ein Froschschenkel in einem Trank mit Krähenaugen explodiert oder nicht.......ich habe zwei Schenkel hineingeworfen.''  
Snapes Gesichtszüge entgleisten und er sah Malfoy an, als ob er ein Geist wäre.  
Dann spurtete er zu dessen Kessel und sprach schnell einen Zauber, der die Vermischung der Zutaten und das Erhitzen der Temperatur stoppte.  
Dabei lächelte der blonde Mann selbstzufrieden vor sich hin.Snape bemerkte es nicht, im Gegenteil zu Harry, der dem brütenden, herumwuselnden Tränkemeister mit einer gewissen Belustigung hinterhergrinste.  
Schon ertönte die Glocke, die das Ende einer weiteren nervenauftreibenden Zaubertränkestunde ankündigte.  
Harry war noch nicht ganz mit seinen Aufschrieben fertig und als er seine Sachen gerade zusammengepackt hatte und den Raum verlassen wollte wurde er von Dracos Vater aufgehalten.  
,,Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, einen Tee mit mir zu trinken?Ich würde gerne etwas mit ihnen bereden.''  
Harry zögerte ein wenig.Das hier war schließlich ein ehemaliger Todesser.Es tat ihm Leid, aber Harry konnte diesem Mann einfach nicht blind vertrauen.  
,,Keine Angst.Ich tue ihnen nichts.Ich verspreche es ihnen und ein Malfoy hält sein Wort.''  
Das war wohl richtig.Draco hielt auch immer sein Wort.  
,,Ich komme gerne mit, Mr Malfoy.''  
Harry lächelte zurückhaltend und folgte dem Mann weiter ins Innere der Kerker.  
Vor dem Portrait eines alten, erbleichten Zauberers, der einen Hut trug, der in der Dunkelheit der Umgebung glänzte, hielten sie an.  
Lucius Malfoy beugte sich nah an das Bildnis und flüsterte dem Zauberer das Passwort zu, der daraufhin grummelnd, aber ohne Widerworte den Eingang freigab.  
Harry betrat einen Raum, der den Räumen der Slytherins in seiner Vorstelung voll und ganz entsprach.  
Alles war grün und silber und falls diese Farben an einer Stelle zu sehr dominierten, war gleich daneben etwas in tiefstem schwarz.  
,,Warten sie hier.''  
Mr Malfoy verschwand durch eine Tür, rechts vom Eingang.  
Harry setzte sich auf eine schwarze Sitzecke und sah sich ein wenig gründlicher im Zimmer um.  
Viele Familienbilder waren überall im Raum aufgestellt und Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass es in den anderen Zimmern genauso aussah.  
Was ihn aber faszinierte, war ein riesiges Portrait, gegenüber der Sitzecke und über dem Kamin.  
Darauf war Draco abgebildet.Es war kein Bild, dass sich bewegte.Es wurde wahrscheinlich mit ganz normalen Muggelfarben gemalt.  
Draco war bis zum Schlüsselbein zu sehen und Harry musste zugeben, dass seine ganze Schönheit eingefangen wurde.  
Die aristokratische Nase ließ ihn streng aussehen, wobei dieser Eindruck von seinem vollen Mund abgemildert wurde.  
Dass der Maler dieses Bildes sein Handwerk verstand, erkannte er auch, als er sich Dracos abgebildete Augen ansah.  
Als Harry in das einzigartige Grau sah, meinte er, den echten Draco vor sich zu haben.  
Dracos Augen waren wunderschön.Konnten liebevoll, wie auch hart sein.  
,,Wunderschön, nicht?''  
Mr Malfoy war an Harry herangetreten, ohne, dass dieser etwas bemerkt hatte.  
Harry verfluchte sich dafür, dass er so unaufmerksam gewesen war.  
Wenn man ihm hätte etwas tun wollen, wäre er jetzt vielleicht tot.  
Das hier war schließlich das Zimmer eines Ex-Todessers.  
Malfoy stellte eine Tasse vor Harry auf den kleinen Tisch.Seine eigene behielt er in der Hand.  
,,Kommt natürlich nicht an das Original an, aber es ist trotzdem bemerkenswert.Der Maler ist leider schon verstorben.''  
Lucius verstand Harrys unausgesprochene Frage.  
,,Ich habe es immer verkleinert bei mir.Ich musste es also nur aus der Tasche holen und aufhängen.''  
,,Mr Malfoy...darf ich sie etwas fragen?''  
,,Du darfst Harry...ich darf dich doch Harry nennen?''  
Der Angesprochene nickte.  
,,Wie sind sie entkommen?''  
,,Diese Frage habe ich erwartet'', begann Malfoy zögernd.


	19. Chapter19

**His First Love by Sakura**

Part 19

Lucius Malfoy legte den Kopf kurz in den Nacken und schien zu überlegen, wie er beginnen sollte.Dann sah er wieder auf und als sein Gesicht von hellen Sonnenstrahlen beleuchtet wurde, fiel Harry die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Draco auf.Die blonden, fast weißen Haare waren sehr auffällig, aber auch die Augen der beiden hatten das gleiche Grau, nur der blaue Schimmer fehlte Lucius.Sie hatten beide die gleiche aristokratische Nase.  
Aber, obwohl Dracos Gesamteindruck an seinen Vater erinnerte, waren die vollen Lippen, die zarten Ohren und die feinen Gesichtszüge zweifellos von seiner Mutter.  
Sie war eine Schöne Frau.Davon hatte sich Harry letztes Jahr überzeugen können.  
,,Nun, Harry.Du musst wissen, unsere Familie ist sehr stolz und genauso alt.Mein Vater war Todesser und auch ich war bereit, einer zu werden, wenn es meiner Frau und Draco nicht schaden sollte.Bis vor sieben Jahren war ich aus freiem Willen an Voldemords Seite, habe aber nicht wirklich aktiv 'mitgearbeitet' wie man zu sagen pflegt.Vor sieben Jahren dann, hat mich der Dunkle Lord mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt.Ich konnte ihn erst vor kurzem brechen.Ich weiß nicht, ob dir Dumbledore etwas gesagt hat, aber der Dunkle Lord hat einen neuen mächtigen Seher an seiner Seite.Und dieser hat eine Prophezeihung gemacht, die meiner Familie sehr wohl geschadet hätte...''  
,,Was für eine?'', fiel ihm Harry ins Wort.  
,,Das kann ich dir heute nicht sagen.Irgendwann...aber nicht heute.''  
Harry seufzte enttäuscht auf.Vielleicht ging es ja um Draco.Aber er wollte Lucius Erzählung weiter zuhören und verschob das Nachboren auf Später..  
,,Nun, daraufhin habe ich eine einzigartige Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt und bin geflohen.Es war eine schwierige Flucht.Nahezu alle Todesser in meinem Rang waren beauftragt worden, mich tot oder lebendig zu fangen.  
Als ich Hogwarts erreichte, habe ich tagelang unter größter Anstrengung nach einem Loch im Schutzschild gesucht.  
Ich habe eines entdeckt und als ich das Schloss fast erreicht hatte, bin ich zusammengebrochen.''  
,,Ich habe Dumbledore Bescheid gesagt.Er wird das Loch reparieren lassen'', fügte er auf Harrys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck hin hinzu.  
,,Haben sie keine Angst, dass ihr Anwesen angegriffen wird?Ihre Frau ist doch noch dort.''  
,,Narzissa beherrscht sehr gute Schutzzauber.Der Lord wird ihr nichts antun können, aber ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, sie trotzdem so schnell wie möglich herzuholen.Sie wird verrückt vor Sorge sein.''  
Lucius schmunzelte nachsichtig.  
,,Wer ist dieser Seher.''  
,,Tut mir Leid.Das weiß nicht einmal ich.Angeblich sehr mächtig, heißt es.''  
Eine Stille entstand, in der Harry seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.  
Ein Seher.Eine Prophezeihung.Und Malfoy wird gejagd.  
Voldemord muss sich vor irgend etwas fürchten.Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was die Prophezeihung besagt.  
,,Du bist mit meinem Sohn zusammen?''  
Harry schreckte auf und er bemerkte, dass seine Wangen warm wurden.  
Lucius lächelte wieder.Dies war ein völlig ungewohnter Anblick für Harry und er hatte das Gefühl, bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt geworden zu sein und wurde noch roter.  
,,Muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein.Läuft es gut?''  
Harry nickte.  
,,Ich warne dich, tu ihm bloß nicht weh'', Lucius setzte eine drohende Maske auf.  
Harry nickte heftig und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.  
,,Ist Draco noch Jungfrau?''  
Harry riss die Augen auf und im nächsten Augenblick spuckte er den Tee aus, den er gerade schlucken wollte, aus, der natürlich in Lucius Gesicht landete.  
Der sah ihn aber immernoch ernst an und wartete wohl auf eine Antwort.  
,,Wir...wir...haben nicht...''  
Der blonde Mann lachte auf.  
,,Ich glaube du gehst jetzt lieber.Der Unterricht müsste bald anfangen.Und ich sollte mich umziehen.''  
,,Tut mir leid.''  
,,Ach was.Die Frage kam etwas unerwartet.''  
Harry verabschiedete sich noch vom Vater seines Freundes und schritt hinaus in den Gang.  
Er ging erst gar nicht zum Mittagessen, sondern machte sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte.  
Als er die Hütte erreichte, hörte er von irgendwo her ein flehendes Brüllen und bemerkte Miesepeterchen, als er nach dem Grund des Lautes Ausschau hielt.  
Das Slimaa war an einen Baum gekettet, der seinem Ziehen und Zerren kaum standhalten konnte.  
Harry ging langsam auf das Tier zu und tätschelte es am Hals, als es sich beruhigte.  
Drei Minuten nach Unterrichtsende kamen schon die ersten Schüler bei ihm an.  
Draco, sein Hofstaat und Ron und Hermine waren unter ihnen.  
Von Draco wurde er sogleich mit einem Kuss begrüßt.  
,,Harry wo warst du denn?'', zeterte Hermine.  
,,Ich habe mich ein wenig mit Mr Malfoy unterhalten.''  
,,Du hast es gut.Ich hätte auch gerne Wahrsagen geschwänzt.Trelawney ist wieder da.Hast du das gewusst?'', seufzte Ron.  
,,Nein.''  
,,Und?Was hat mein Vater gesagt?'', mischte sich Draco wieder ein.  
Harry beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.  
,,Er hat gefragt, ob du noch unberührt bist'', und Draco wurde rot.  
,,Dann sollten wir das aber ganz schnell ändern.''Diesmal wurde Harry rot, wurde aber von dieser peinlichen Situation errettet, als Miesepeterchen brüllte und Hagrid aus seiner Hütte trat.  
Harry und Draco gingen wie gewohnt an Miesepeterchens Seite, während sich die restliche Klasse ein weiteres Mal mit den Skrunks beschäftigte.  
Heute entschieden sie sich gegen einen Flug und sahen einfach nur den Tieren zu, die Harry sehr an geisteskranke Affen erinnerten, nicht, dass er schon einmal einen gesehen hätte, aber so stellte er sie sich vor, und die Schüler, wie auch Hagrid, an den Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs brachten.  
,,Hast du was für den Ball?'', lenkte Draco von dem Schauspiel vor ihnen ab.  
,,Nein.Ich gehe morgen mit Hermine und Ron nach Hogsmeade.Was ist mit dir?''  
,,Meine Mutter hat mir etwas geschickt.Sie sagt, sie kommt hierher so bald es geht.''  
Draco schmunzelte.  
,,Dann kannst du sie endlich einmal richtig kennenlernen.''  
,,Ich habe sie doch letztes Jahr kennengelernt'', fragte Harry verwundert.  
,,Das war sie nicht.Das war eine Hauselfe, die den Vitasaft getrunken hat.Meine Mutter hasst Quidditsch.''  
Draco verdrehte die Augen, woraufhin sich Harry an ihn lehnte.  
Der weitere Verlauf des Tages war kaum nennenswert.Außer, dass sich Ron über Trelawney beschwerte, die es wagte, ihrer wohlverdienten Trelawney-Pause ein Ende zu bereiten und er dafür ein Dutzend Mal von Hermine gescholten wurde, obwohl diese die Wahrsagelehrerin auch nicht leiden konnte, ereignete sich nichts.

,,Harry!Hogsmeade!'', rief Ron und weckte außer seinem Freund auch alle anderen im Schlafsaal auf, von denen er jeweils ein Kopfkissen per Luftpost zugeschickt bekam.  
Harry sprang auch sogleich mit müden, kleinen, zu Schlitzen verengten Augen auf, und machte sich voller Tatendrang auf zum Bad, einen dumm aus der Wäsche schauenden Ron hinterlassend.  
Dass er beim ersten Weckversuch aufgestanden war, war seltsam genug.Dass sich sein bester Freund aber auch ohne zu murren fertig machte, grenzte an ein Wunder.  
Und Ron musste zugeben, dass so ein Malfoy auch seine Vorteile haben konnte.  
Nachdem sich das Trio im Gemeinschaftssaal getroffen hatte, machte es sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg.  
Es schneite und stürmte heftig und sie sehnten sich nach beheizten Räumen.  
Kaum hatten sie Hogsmeade betreten, wurden Harry und Ron sofort in 'Nelsons Festroben' hineingezogen, wo sie sich erst einmal abwartend niedersetzen mussten, während Hermine ihnen etwas raussuchte.  
,,Hast du Hermine gefragt, ob sie mit dir auf den Ball geht?'', zischte Harry Ron zu.  
,,Ja.''  
,,Und?''  
,,Ja.''  
,,Sie geht mit dir hin?''  
,,Ja.''  
,,Sag mal Ron, warum bist du so rot?''  
Hermine tauchte hinter einem Kleiderständer auf und drückte ihren beiden Freunden einen Robenhaufen auf die Arme.  
,,Anziehen!'', befahl sie und Harry und Ron gingen seufzend zu den Kabinen.

Nach drei Stunden An- und Ausziehen, hatten sie doch noch etwas gefunden, was Hermine als Akzeptabel erfunden hatte.  
Harry würde Morgen einen dunkelblauen Umhang tragen, der vorne mit dezenten schwarzen Knöpfen versehen war.Der Kragen stand wirklich ab, genau wie Draco erzählt hatte, und erinnerte Harry irgendwie an Snapes Kleidung, obwohl ihm Hermine versicherte, dass es ihm viel besser stand.  
Trotz dem fühlte er sich erstaunlich wohl in seinem Umhang.Er hatte exakt seine Größe und betonte, laut dem Ladenbesitzer, seine schlanke Gestalt.Jetzt blieb ihm nur hoffen, dass er Draco darin gefallen würde.  
Seine beiden Freunde waren voll aufeinander abgestimmt.  
Hermine hatte sich ein blutrotes Kleid mit Wasserfallausschnitt gekauft und, nach Rons Aussage zu urteilen, der sie darin gesehen hatte, während er noch beim Ankleiden war, sah sie darin einfach 'oberaffengeil' aus.  
Ron hatte sich einen weinroten Umhang ausgesucht, der ungewöhnlich kurz war und ihn vielleicht nicht ganz so groß erscheinen ließ, wie er war.Sein Kragen war aus fließendem Stoff und hing ihm auf die Schulter.  
Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass die beiden zusammen ein hübsches Paar abgeben würden.  
Zurück auf dem Schloss, taten sie den ganzen Abend nichts anderes, als sich über das morgige Ereignis zu unterhalten, wobei sich ihnen nach und nach der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum anschloss.


	20. Chapter20

**A/N:Sodelle!Verzeiht mir, dass es so lange mit diesem Teil gedauert hat, aber ich hatte Probleme mit meinem PC.**

**Lara-Lynx:Das ist für die Story seehr wichtig und nich nur einfach so dahergesagt.Mehr darf ich dazu nicht sagen, ohne euch einen brühwarmen Spoiler zu liefern!g**

**Ayrana:Jaa!Du hast wirklich einen Fehler entdeckt!Lob!**

**Lucius wurde vor sieben Jahren vom Imperius belegt aber er kam nicht um diese Zeit erst zu Voldemort.Es heißt nur, dass er ,,bis vor sieben Jahren auf freiem Willen bei Voldemort war'' und danach regelrecht dazu gezwungen wurde, aber wehren hätter er sich auch nicht können, schließlich ist es Voldemort!**

**Danke für deinen Kommi UND für dein Lob!knuddel**

**Leseteufel:Leider ist die Story auf der anderen Seite auch noch nicht beendet, aber ich ahbe mich vor kurzem zusammengerafft und den Teil, den ich bis jetzt nich uploaden konnte, erneut geschrieben.Also kanns jetzt weitergehn und ich schreibe gerade am 25.Teil!freut sich selber**

**Uiuiui, du denkst wirklich in die richtigen Richtungen, das ist bemerkenswert!keks reich**

**Ich kann nur sagen, Lucius hat einen triftigen Grund, das zu fragen, auf dessen Auflösung ihr noch ein Paar Kapittelchen warten müsst, und manche Menschen können mehrere Gesichter haben!g**

**Un, hey, Das mit der Jungfräulichkeit MUSS sich ja irgentwann ändern!**

**Ansonsten vielen Dank für deinen Kommi!!!**

**Und euch allen viel Spaß mit dem 20.Teil!!!**

**His First Love by Sakura**

Part 20

Der Tag des Weihnachtsballes war wie kaum ein anderer auf Hogwarts.Jeder schwelgte in leisen Gedanken an den Abernd, während er seine Zeit mit grundlosem Herumschlendern in den Gängen, Zauberschach oder Snape explodiert spielen, oder wie unsere Freunde, oder zumindest Harry, mit ununterbrochenem Nägelkauen verbrachte.  
Er hatte seine Robe nun ein Dutzend mal aus dem Schrank geholt, sie glattgestrichen, und sie dann doch wieder aufgehängt, weil es noch viel zu früh war.  
Ron hatte ihn mal spaßhalber gefragt, ob er denn fürchte, dass seine Robe seine Farbe ändern würde und hatte Harry damit, unwissentlich natürlich, noch nervöser gemacht, als er schon war.  
Nun fühlte sich dieser schon besser, wenn er den Schrank aufriss und ihm nichts pinkes entgegenleuchtete.  
Ganz genau zwei Stunden vor dem Ball, Harry hatte auf seine Armbanduhr, Hermines Geschenk zu seinem 15. Geburtstag, gesehen, sprangen die Gryffindor Mädchen nervös auf und schlossen sich in ihre Schlafsääle ein, um sich in aller Ruhe vorzubereiten.  
Und als er selber keine Sekunde später, mehr oder weniger, stolpernd in den Schlafsaal ging, wurde ihm auch noch Hilfe beim Schminken angeboten.  
'Darüber kann ich nicht lachen', dachte er sich nur, als er vor dem großen Spiegel im Schlafsaal auf und ab ging und sich von jedem Winkel betrachtete, der existierte.  
Unter seinem Festumhang hatte er nur eine schwarze, zugegeben, eng sitzende, Hose an und darüber ein weißes Hemd, ohne Rüschen natürlich, dessen Enden er locker in die Hose gesteckt hatte.  
Er musste doch zugeben, dass er besser als sonst aussah, obwohl er sich im nächsten Augenblick nicht ganz sicher war, sich nicht selbst beleidigt zu haben, da er sonst, laut ausenstehenden, zu seinem Leben nicht viel beitragenden Personen, leichenblass war.  
Und heute war er noch blasser.Aber wenn man bedachte, dass Harry noch nie einen Freund gehabt hatte und mit diesem auch nie auf einen Ball gegangen war, war seine Blässe doch nur nachvollziehbar.  
Nachdem sich seine männlichen Freunde zu ihm gesellt hatten und er länger brauchte als sie, obwohl er doch früher im Zimmer verschwunden war, trat er unter Hermines lauten Rufen in den Gemeinschaftssaal.  
Ihre halbe Klassenstufe war noch anwesend und als ihn Lavender entdeckte, ließ sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und zeigte mit dem nackten Finger auf ihn, was jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte.  
Dann rief sie nach Parvarti, die den Saal schon verlassen hatte, aber dann doch herbeigeeilt kam und dann nach Seamus, mit den Worten 'Seamus, wir brauchen dein Haargel', bevor sie auch schon im Bad verschwand und mit einer kleinen Schminktasche und einer Tube 'Haargel-Extrastark' wieder herauskam..  
Parvarti drückte den völlig perplexen Harry in einen Sessel direkt vor dem Kamin, wo er von, sich windenden und schlängelnden, Flammen beleuchtet wurde.  
Nachdem sie eine Weile an ihm herumhantiert hatten, und Harry nur zwei verkniffene, herausgeforderte, Mädchengesichter und seinen ganzen Jahrgang beobachten konnte, der teils belustigt, teils skeptisch und bewundernd auf ihn hinabsah, schritten die beiden zurück und hatten seltsamerweise ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf ihren Zügen.  
Harry hoffte nur, dass sie sich keinen Spaß erlaubt hatten und er jetzt aussah, als wolle er auf den Karneval gehen.  
Dean ließ einen anerkennenden Pfiff verlauten und Parvati reichte ihm stolz einen Handspiegel.  
Der Gryffindor sah einmal in den Spiegel, bevor er ihn ungläubig sinken ließ und vollkommen apathisch verharrte, bis er von Lavender aufgefordert wurde, richtig hinzusehen.Sie wartete wohl auf ein Lob.  
Harry hob den Spiegel wieder.  
Seine Haut war nun angenehm getönt, wohl aufgrund des Puders, und seine Augen waren schwarz umrandet, wodurch die günen Pupillen wirklich viel besser zur Geltung kamen.  
Die Mädchen hatten es wohl mit einer geheimen Technik, nach dem Harry unbedingt einmal fragen musste, geschafft, seine Haare zu bändigen und sie wild und doch mit einer unbekannten Ordnung abstehen zu lassen.  
Er sah hinreißend aus, was er auch ohne eine Spur von Arroganz oder Selbstverliebtheit zugab.  
Hermine wollte wohl nicht warten, bis Harry weitere fünf Minuten ohne jede Reaktion in den Spiegel gesehen hatte und schnappte sich ihren besten Freund einfach und ging mit ihm und Ron den anderen, den es auch zu langweilig geworden war, nach, in die große Halle.  
Sie hatten sich ein wenig verspätet und als sie die Halle betraten, hafteten einige Blicke auf ihnen, was Harry mit verlegen gesengtem Kopf hinnahm.  
Als Harry merkte, dass die Blicke wieder abgewandt wurden, hob er seinen Kopf wieder und sah sich in der Halle um.  
Die vier Häuser-Tische waren verschwunden und statt ihnen waren kleinere Tafeln für je acht Personen aufgestellt worden, die doch noch weit genug von der Bühne entfernt waren, sodass Schüler, denen es nach Tanzen war, dies auch tun konnten.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen auf einen der vorderen Tische zu.Vorne waren noch reichlich Tische frei, da sich die Schüler durch die Nähe zu den Lehrern wohl nicht sehr wohl fühlten.  
Kaum hatten sie sich hingesetzt, gesellten sich Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle zu ihnen.  
Pansy ließ nur einen Platz zwischen sich und Harry und sah ihn mit untertellergroßen Augen an.  
,,Wie konntest du mir das nur antun, Potter?'', fragte sie mit verzweifelt weinerlicher Stimme.  
Als sich Harry zu Ron drehte, sah dieser aus, als ob er von Haien umzingelt wäre und bemerkte seinen fragenden Blick nicht.  
Pansy schniefte und einige wandten sich zu ihrem Tisch, nachdem sie aber sahen, wer da am Weinen war, widmete sich jeder wieder seiner eigenen Unterhaltung.  
,,Wie konntest du ihn mir nur wegnehmen?Wir hätten so glücklich miteinander werden können'', nun weinte sie wirklich.  
Blaise gegenüber Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und Crabbe und Goyle rätselten, ob Rons Umhang scharlachrot, weinrot oder blutrot war.Ron hingegen, schien hin und hergerissen zwischen der Aussicht auf Selbstmord oder Lachanfall zu sein und zwickte sich mehrmals kräftig in den Arm, wurde dann aber irgendwann von Hermine davon abgehalten.  
,,Hör nicht hin'', erklang Blaises rauchige Stimme und Harry fiel auf, dass er ihn noch nie reden gehört hatte.  
,,Sie ist schon seit Wochen nur noch am Heulen.''  
Pansy zischte empört.  
,,Wo ist Draco?'', fragte Harry die Slytherins.  
,,Der war noch nicht fertig.Aber ich habe ihn gesehen.....Scharf!'', hauchte Blaise.  
Wieder schluchzte Pansy auf.  
,,Ich war im Baahaad...''  
In dem Augenblick erhob sich Dumbledore und Pansy musste sich wohl oder übel bemühen, leise zu sein.  
,,Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen.Ich heiße euch willkommen zum diesjährigen Weihnachtsball.''Er machte eine Pause und es gab anscheinend keinen, der nicht klatschte.  
,,Ich hoffe ihr werdet euch heute gut unterhalten, wünsche euch viel Spaß und eröffne hiermit den Ball.Der erste Tanz gehört den Lehrern.''  
Nach dieser Aussage war es erst einmal ruhig.  
Die Schülerschaft war überrascht.Aber auch die Lehrer schienen davon nichts gewusst zu haben.Hagrid lächelte verkrampft und überlegte sich wohl gerade, wie er es zustande bringen sollte, seinen Tanzpartner nicht zu zertreten.McGonnagal lächelte schmunzelnd und nachsichtig.Und Snape....der ging wohl alle Gifttränke, die er kannte durch und auch alle Möglichkeiten, sie Dumbledore ins Essen zu mischen.Trelawney entschuldigte sich hastig auf die Toilette und Flitwick strahlte......komischerweise.  
Eine Band trat auf die Bühne und fing sogleich an, zu spielen.  
'Die Hexenbesenstiele' hauchte Hermine überwältigt.Harry kannte keine Zauberermusik und auch diese Gruppe war ihm nicht bekannt.  
Es wurde ein langsames Lied gespielt und der Schulleiter forderte sogleich Professor McGonnagal auf und tanzte leichtfüßig mit ihr über die Bühne.Bis jetzt waren sie die Einzigen, aber schon trat Remus ins Licht und zerrte lachend Snape hinter sich her, während Schnuffel so tief knurrte, dass man befürchtete, er wolle Snape den Hals durchbeißen.  
Snape schien ziemlich verärgert zu sein und blieb einfach mitten auf der Bühne stehen, weigerte sich, auch nur einen Schritt zu tun.  
Zum Amüsement aller Schüler, gab er den Bitten des VgdDK Lehrers aber bald nach und tanzte mit ihm, nicht zu eng natürlich, zu einem langsamen Lied, während Schnuffel in ihrer Nähe stand und Snapes Hände beobachtete.Nicht, dass dieser seine Griffe an Stellen hatte, wo sie nicht hingehörten..  
Draco kam einfach nicht.  
Harry saß vollkommen verkrampft auf seinem Stuhl und bemühte sich, seinen Blick nicht nervös umherschweifen zu lassen, was gar nicht so einfach war.  
Hermine beruhigte ihn immer wieder, dass Draco nur noch vor dem Spiegel stehen würde, aber das brachte seine Haut nicht dazu, den Schweiß für sich zu behalten.  
Einmal hatte ihn Pansy aufgefordert.  
Harry glaubte nicht, dass sie eine schlechte Tänzerin war, aber dass sie ihm schmerzhaft auf die Füße trat und ihm dabei zufrieden in die Augen sah, beunruhigte ihn ein wenig.  
Irgendwann hielt er es dann nicht mehr aus, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und machte sich mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Weg aus der Halle, ins Freie.  
'Ich wurde versetzt', dachte er brütend und mit jedem Schritt, den er ging, wurde er wütender.  
Jetzt brauchte er frische Luft.  
Als er das große Tor durchschritt, schlug ihm der kalte Wind der Jahreszeit ins Gesicht und ließ dies einen Moment seine einzige Sorge sein.  
Harry schritt langsam auf Hagrids Hütte zu, während er sich über die Oberarme rieb.Auch wenn sein Umhang warm war, hielt er dieser Kälte nicht Stand.  
Der halbe Mond leuchtete trostspendend vom Himmel und erinnerte Harry an die Nacht seines ersten Kusses.  
Und plötzlich konnte er wieder Dracos Geschmack schmecken.Einen Moment schloss Harry die Augen und genoss diese Erinnerung.  
Draco musste einfach eine gute Entschuldigung haben.Eine vergessene Zaubertränkeaufgabe vielleicht.Das würde er ihm wahrscheinlich noch verzeihen.  
Der Gryffindor war mittlerweile stehengeblieben und betrachtete den Verbotenen Wald.  
Nur der Mond, der sein Licht auf die Baumkronen warf und ihre Umrisse zeichnete, ließ ihn erahnen.  
Plötzlich bemerkte Harry etwas.  
War da nicht gerade was?  
Mitten im Wald?  
So nah am Schloss?  
Das konnte kein Tier sein.Das würde sich nicht hierher trauen.  
Harry versuchte, etwas im Dunkel des Waldes zu erahnen.Und allmählich gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das wenige Licht.  
Es war eine kleine Gestalt.Ein dicker kleiner Mann.  
Und neben ihm schwebte etwas.Etwas großes.  
Als der Mond wieder auf die große Person schien, zog Harry scharf die Luft ein.  
Diese Haare würde er überall erkennen.  
Das war.....das war Draco!

**Ich freue mich wirklich sehr über jeden Kommentar, der mich dazu anstachelt, euch die Teile schneller und regelmäßiger zu liefern!**


	21. Chapter21

**His First Love by Sakura**

Part 21

Diese Haare würde er überall erkennen.  
Das war.....das war Draco!?

Harry stand eine Weile nur mit aufgerissenem Mund bei Hagrids Hütte und versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass das nicht wahr sein konnte.Dieser leblose Junge konnte nicht Draco sein.  
Er nahm sogar einen Moment an, zu träumen und zwickte sich weggetreten in den Unterarm, während er dem kleinen Mann und seinem Anhängsel zusah, wie sie immer weiter im Wald verschwanden.  
Plötzlich wurde der Gryffindor ruckartig aus seiner Apathie gerissen, als er erkannte, dass das hier kein Traum sein konnte, denn sein Arm tat höllisch weh.  
Bevor er sich irgend eine Vorgehensweise überlegen konnte, rannten seine Beine schon los.  
Seltsamerweise wurde er nicht gehört oder gesehen, obwohl seine Schritte in seinen Ohren ungewöhnlich laut klangen und er, vom Mond erleuchtet, sichtbar sein musste.Der Mann war sich seiner Sache wohl sehr sicher, denn er sah sich nicht einmal um.  
Als Harry sich an den Bäumen im Inneren des Waldes vorbeigewunden hatte und den Mann fast erreicht hatte, schrie er ,,Stupor'' und ein roter Lichtstrahl kam blendend hell aus seinem Zauberstab, den er unbewusst gezogen hatte.Der Mann erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und Draco fiel.  
Harry rannte stolpernd auf ihn zu und kniete hastig an seiner Seite.  
Er bettete Dracos Kopf auf seinen Schoß und beugte sich zu seiner Brust um den Herzschlag abzuhören.Kurz darauf atmete er erleichtert wieder ein.Draco lebte noch.Zwar ging sein Herzschlag schwach, aber nicht besorgniserregend.  
Harrys Blick wandte sich von dem Gesicht seines Freundes ab und fiel auf dessen Kleidung.Sie war vollkommen zerrissen und durchlöchert.Draco musste gekämpft haben.Und unangebrachterweise lächelte Harry.Er glaubte Blaise und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Draco sehr gut in den Sachen ausgesehen hatte.  
Draco war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, was ihn auf Grund seiner blonden Haare atemberaubend aussehen ließ.Sogar in diesem Zustand.  
Gerade, als Harry aufstehen und Draco ins Schloss bringen wollte, traf ihn ein Fluch von hinten und er wurde, über Draco hinweg, an einen Baum geschleudert und stöhnte gepainigt auf.  
Als er seine Augen öffnete, stand der kleine Mann bei Draco und sah zu ihm auf.  
'Wu..Wurmschwanz?!' dachte Harry verblüfft.  
,,Harry Potter wollte mal wieder den Helden spielen, was?'', fragte er mit seiner kriechenden Stimme, schien aber keine Antwort zu erwarten.  
,,Dieses Mal nicht, Potter.Der Lord will ihn, du wirst ihn nicht retten.''  
Er schleuderte einen Fluch auf Harry, direkt auf die Brust und die Haut dort wurde schmerzhaft versengt.  
Harry japste auf, aber Pettigrew holte zu einem weiteren Fluch aus.  
Gerade öffnete er den Mund, als ihn ein Lichtstrahl im Rücken traf und er bewegungslos verharrte.  
Einige Personen rannen aus dem Dunkel der Nacht auf ihn zu, aber Harry konnte nicht erkennen wer genau.  
Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er sich zu Draco zu schleppen.Er hatte höllische Schmerzen und wagte nicht, an sich hinunter zu sehen.  
Harry hoffte nur, dass das keine Todesser oder Voldemord persönlich waren.Wenn ja, waren sie verloren, war der letzte Gedanke den er hatte bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde und er in die Ohnmacht fiel.

,,Wie konnte er das Gelände betreten?!''  
,,Sei doch nicht so laut Minerva.''  
,,Albus, zwei unserer Schüler hätten sterben können.''  
,,Er kann das Schutzschild nicht von außen deaktiviert haben, es gibt keine Anzeichen dafür.''  
'Sirius?', dachte Harry.Er öffnete seine Augen nicht.Dieses Gespräch könnte interessant werden.  
,,Also haben wir einen Verräter in unseren Reihen.''Snape.  
,,So sieht es aus.Wo habt ihr Pettigrew hingebracht?''  
,,Er ist im Kerker, Albus.Immernoch geschockt und daran sollten wir so schnell auch nichts ändern.''Remus.  
Schweigen.  
Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen.Erst als er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, erkannte er die Gestalten um sein Bett.  
,,Harry, was machst du nur für Unsinn?''  
Sirius sah ernsthaft besorgt aus.  
,,Was...was...?''  
,,Wir haben den roten Lichtstrahl vom Schloss gesehen.Der war wirklich bewundernswert.''  
,,Habt ihr Wurmschwanz...?''  
,,Ja, Harry'', Dumbledore lächelte ihn an.,,Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wir wissen aber nicht, warum er Mr Malfoy entf...''  
Harry setzte sich sofort aufrecht hin.  
,,Wie geht es Draco?!''  
,,Ruhig Harry, er schläft noch.''  
,,Pettigrew hat gesagt, Voldemord braucht ihn.Was soll das heißen?!''  
Dumbledore sah einmal stirnrunzelnd in die Runde.  
,,Darüber reden wir ein anderes Mal.Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen.''  
,,Nein!''  
Harry war kurz davor aufzustehen.Wenn er nicht an der Kraft seiner Beine gezweifelt hätte, hätte ihn auch nichts davon abgehalten.  
,,Was hat der Bastard schon wieder vor?Ist Draco in Gefahr?Was ist mit dieser Prophezeihung?Die ist doch bestimmt wichtig.Wieso wird mir nichts gesagt?Es geht hier doch auch um mich, hab ich recht?Ich will Antworten!''  
Sirius legte bestimmt eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihn beschwichtigend an.  
Dumbledore tat, als wäre der Ausbruch gerade nicht passiert, lächelte ihn noch einmal an und verließ die Krankenstation.  
Professor McGonnagal lächelte ihn besorgt an und ging ebenfalls.Snape folgte ihr.  
,,Wie geht es dir Harry?''  
Remus setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Bett.  
Der Gryffindor ließ sich stöhnend wieder in die Kissen fallen.  
,,Es geht so.''  
,,Ich denke du willst deine Freunde sehen?''  
,,Weiß jetzt etwa die ganze Schule davon?'', fragte der Gryffindor leise.  
,,Nein.Nur Ron und Hermine.Lucius hat den Lichtstrahl bemerkt und dies dann einigen Lehrern mitgeteilt.''  
Harry atmete erleichtert aus.Das letzte was er brauchen konnte war ganz Hogwarts in Aufruhr und dadurch noch weniger Ruhe.  
Er fühlte eine unbändige Wut in seinem Bauch.Voldemord hatte ihm den Weihnachtsball versaut und Draco war in Gefahr.  
Und natürlich wollte ihm niemand etwas sagen.  
Sie ließen ihn einfach in Unwissen.  
,,Wo ist Draco?''Harry wandte sich an Remus.  
,,Sein Vater pflegt ihn.Es geht ihm gut.Keine schweren Verletzungen.Lucius hat gesagt, wenn es dir besser geht, kannst du ihn besuchen kommen.''  
Harry nickte.  
Sirius fuhr ihm einmal unwirsch durch die Haare.  
,,Nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht.Alles zu seiner Zeit.Wir gehen jetzt und schicken Hermine und Ron rein.''  
Und keine Minute später fiel ihm besagte Hermine um den Hals und fuhr ihn mit erstickter Stimme an.  
,,Verdammt noch mal Harry!Wieso machst du uns nur immer solchen Kummer.Es hätte wer weiß was passieren können.''  
Ron legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
,,Sirius hat uns nur knappe Antworten gegeben.Erzählst du uns, was passiert ist?''  
Harry nickte abermals.

Madame Pomfrey verabreichte ihm den ganzen Tag Tränke von verschiedenen Farben und entließ ihn am Abend.  
Das erste, was Harry tat, war in die Kerker zu rennen.Er rannte so schnell er konnte und kümmerte sich nicht um die gaffenden Slytherins, die ihm in den Gängen begegneten.  
Als er vor dem Portrait zu Mr Malfoys Gemächern stand, ließ er seinen Kopf erst einmal schwer dagegen fallen und das dumpfe Geräusch hallte an den Wänden wieder.  
'Kein Passwort, kein Zutritt', dachte Harry bedrückt.  
Kurz darauf wurde der Eingang geöffnet und Lucius blickte ihm amüsiert entgegen.  
,,Es ist nicht nötig, das Portrait zu durchbrechen.Anklopfen hätte gereicht.''  
Harry ging nicht weiter darauf ein.  
,,Wo ist Draco?Geht es ihm gut?''  
Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete ihm Lucius an zu folgen.  
Harry wurde durch das Wohnzimmer, in dem er schon einmal gesessen hatte geführt, und betrat einen Raum, der verdächtig nach einem Schlafzimmer aussah.  
Lucius verließ den Raum wieder und schloss die schwere Tür hinter sich.  
Draco saß auf dem viel zu großen Bett und sah darin einfach nur beschützenswert aus.Er war in eine schwarze Decke eingewickelt und blonde Strähnen hingen ihm in die Stirn.  
Harry sprang auf das Bett zu und zog ihn in eine kräftige Umarmung, die er lange nicht löste.  
Draco hatte seine Hände aus der Decke befreit und vergrub diese in Harrys Kleidung.  
Nach einer Weile lockerte Harry seinen Griff und umfasste Dracos Gesicht mit beiden Händen.  
,,Geht es dir gut?''  
Verschleierte Augen blickten ihn an.  
Draco bejahte mit einem leisen Laut.  
Harry beugte sich zu ihm herunter und hauchte ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
,,Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht.''  
Und er drückte seinen Freund ins Bett und deckte ihn vorsorglich zu, bevor er sich dazulegte und seine Arme um ihn legte.  
In dieser Nacht schlief er friedlich neben seinem Freund ein.


	22. Chapter22

**A/N:Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit diesem Teil und mir, dass es diesmal ein bisschen mehr Kommis gibt als letztes Mal!g**

**His First Love by Sakura **

Part 22

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry vom Geräusch einer knarrenden Tür geweckt.Er spürte Dracos Gewicht auf seiner Brust und seinen Atem an seinem Hals und beabsichtigete nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen.  
,,Aufstehen Jungs!Ihr habt schon zwei Stunden Verwandlungen verpasst.Wenn ihr in Zaubertränke nicht erscheint macht euch Severus die Hölle heiß'', klang Lucius Stimme dumpf zu Harry durch.Als auch die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu ihm durchgedrungen war, riß Harry ungläubig die Augen auf und saß ruckartig kerzengerade im Bett, sodass Draco von seiner Brust rutschte und unzufrieden grummelte.  
Harry sprang auf und rannte ins Badezimmer, einen verdutzten Lucius und einen, sich müde die Augen reibenden, Draco zurücklassend.  
Nach nicht einmal einer halben Minute kam ihm Draco mit in Panik geweiteten Augen entgegen und klatschte sich ebenfalls einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht, um kurz darauf mit Harry und seinem Vater in die Kerker zu hetzen.  
Vor dem Zaubertränkeraum klopfte Harry vorsichtig an und wartete auf Snapes hereinbittende Stimme.  
,,Aha.Ehren uns die werten Herren heute mit ihrer Anwesenheit?''  
Draco und sein Vater sahen den Zaubertränkelehrer nur gespielt gelangweilt an, während Harry innerlich auf Knien betete, nicht allzu viele Punkte zu verlieren.  
,,20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, dafür, dass sie nicht nur selber zu spät gekommen sind, sondern auch noch eine Lehrkraft und einen Schüler aufgehalten haben, Potter.Und jetzt, SETZEN!''  
Snape war offensichtlich schlecht gelaunt und Harry sprang regelrecht auf seinen Platz.  
Draco setzt sich neben ihn und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.  
,,Nun, da wir vollzählig sind, werde ich ihnen ihre Aufgabe für die nächsten zwei Wochen mitteilen.''  
Die Schüler, sogar die Gryffindors, sahen überrascht auf.Für üblich hielt Snape keine Reden.Und erst recht nicht  
,,Ihr Schulleiter hatte die glorreiche Idee, dass sie einen Trank ihrer Wahl für fortgeschrittene Klassen brauen, dessen Bewertung in die ZAGs mit einfließt.''  
Ein einstimmiges entsetztes Keuchen war zu hören.  
,,Die praktische Prüfung im Fach Zaubertränke bei den ZAGs fällt daher aus.''  
Seine Mitschüler flüsterten erleichtert und Harry dachte, dass Snape seinem Satz fast ein 'leider' hinzugefügt hätte.  
,,Wenn der Trank zu leicht ist, fallen sie durch.Sie haben nur einen Versuch.''  
Die Klasse verstummte bei der schneidenden Stimme ihres Lehrers.

Genau diese Aufgabe beschäftigte die fünfte Jahrgangsstufe in den folgenden zwei Wochen.  
Das neue Jahr brach an und Harry dachte, dass Snape seine ganz eigenen Methoden hatte, Hermine zu überwachen, damit sie Neville nicht half.Dieser fügte sich seinem Schicksal auch relativ schnell und arbeitete nur im leeren Schlafsaal oder im Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn keiner seiner Hausgenossen anwesend war.  
Niemand wusste, was er sich vorgenommen hatte und es wurden Wetten abgeschlossen.Harry war der Meinung, dass sich Neville an einem Unsichtbarkeitstrank versuchen und einfach nicht das Risiko eingehen wollte entdeckt oder gar misstrauisch beeugt zu werden, falls er es herumposaunen sollte.  
Draco hatte Harry im Nachhinein aber gesagt, dass das unmöglich Nevilles Motiv sein konnte.Der würde so etwas doch nie machen.Und Harry musste zugeben, dass sein Freund Recht hatte.  
Auch waren sich Draco und er in letzter Zeit sehr nah gekommen.Obwohl sie nicht wirklich an Sex dachten, wurden ihre Berührungen bestimmter und fordernder und der Gedanke an noch intimeren Kontakt mit dem Slytherin löste angenehme warme Schauer in Harrys Bauch aus.  
,,Wie geht es mit deinem Heiltrank voran, Harry?''  
Hermine blickte nicht von ihrem Buch auf.Ihre Augen flogen über die Seiten, als wäre sie konzentrierter denn je.Wieder einmal fragte sich der Gryffindor, wie sie lesen und sich sinnvoll unterhalten zugleich konnte.Eine Zeit lang hatte er gedacht, das lag daran, dass sie ein Mädchen war, aber Draco tat dasselbe.  
,,Muss nur noch ziehen.''  
,,Du hättest ein wenig früher anfangen sollen, Harry.Wir müssen die Tränke schon übermorgen abgeben.Du weißt, das wird knapp.''  
,,Ja'', antwortete Harry kleinlaut, obwohl ihn Hermine nichts gefragt hatte.  
Er versuchte, bequemer zu sitzen und nicht zu sehr herumzuzappeln.Er würde sich in einer halben Stunde mit Draco treffen und konnte es kaum abwarten.  
Hermine seufzte, legte ihr Buch beiseite, rutschte auf ihrem Sessel näher zu Harry heran und sah ihn berechnend an.  
,,Was ist los, Harry?'', fragte sie flüsternd, da sie nicht alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.Die Weasley Zwillinge hatten sich in eine Ecke verkrochen und flüsterten über ihre neuesten Scherzartikel.Pavarti und Lavender saßen am Kamin und redeten über Jungs, soweit Harry verstehen konnte.Ron war Quidditch trainieren.  
,,Nichts.Was soll denn los sein?''  
Hermine lehnte sich seufzend zurück und wechselte das Thema.  
,,Wie läuft es eigentlich mit Draco?''  
,,Super'', antwortete der Gryffindor lächelnd.  
,,Kein Streit oder so?''  
Harry verneinte.  
,,Ähm, Harry?''  
Hermine begann, nervös ihre Finger zu kneten und Harry blickte irritiert auf.  
,,Habe ich eigentlich was Falsches gemacht in letzter Zeit?''  
,,Naja'', erklärte sie, nach Harrys verständnislosem Blick ,,Ron benimmt sich seltsam mir gegenüber.''  
,,Oh'', grinste Harry.  
Er stand auf und machte sich mit einem ,,Du solltest mit ihm reden'' auf zum Raum der Wünsche um Draco nicht warten zu lassen.

Als er dort ankam, war Draco noch nicht da.Der Raum war leer, bis auf ein gemütliches helles Sofa an der Wand und einem Holztisch, worauf ein durchsichtbarer Krug mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit stand, die verdächtig nach Coca Cola aussah.  
Vielleicht war ihm ja danach und der Raum hatte ihm den Wunsch erfüllt.  
Er hatte zwar nur einmal Cola getrunken, und das auch heimlich, aber es hatte süßlich und sehr gut geschmeckt.Vielleicht würde er Draco später probieren lassen.  
In einer dunklen Ecke des Zimmers, das heute viel größer als sonst aussah, erblickte Harry auch noch ein riesiges Bett das überwiegend in Rottönen gehalten war.  
Harry errötete.  
Es sah wirklich sehr einladend aus.Es verführte geradezu dazu etwas ganz bestimmtes darin zu tun.  
Dann schüttelte er leicht grinsend den Kopf und wollte sich auf das Sofa setzen, als Draco hereingestürmt kam.  
Der Slytherin war außer Atem und keuchte, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er wohl gerannt war.  
Sofort richtete sich Draco die Kleidung und stellte sich aufrecht hin, versucht, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren.  
,,Sorry.Musste noch Crabbe und Goyle mit den Verwandlungenaufgaben helfen'', meinte er entschuldigend, während er auf Harry zuging und seine Hände ergriff.  
,,Verbringen wir heute ein bisschen mehr Zeit miteinander?'', fragte er bittend.  
Harry nickte liebevoll und führte ihn zum Sofa, auf dass er sich setzte und kurzerhand Draco auf seinen Schoß zog.  
Dieser lehnte sich zurück und bettete seinen Hinterkopf auf Harrys Schulter, genoss die streichelnden Hände auf seinem Bauch.  
,,Bist du fertig mit deinem Trank?'', flüsterte Harry in das Ohr seines Freundes, als ob zu lautes Sprechen die Athmosphäre zerstören könnte.Draco streichelte währenddessen über Harrys Hand, die widerum seinen Bauch streichelte.  
,,Hmmm.Schon lange.''  
,,Du?''fragte Draco nach einer Schweigeminute, in der Harrys Hand unter Dracos Hemd geglitten war und sich an seiner Seite hochstreichelte.  
,,Zieht noch'', antwortete Harry ausweichend.  
Draco kicherte leise.,,Wird knapp, was?''  
,,Hat Hermine auch gesagt.''  
,,Harry?''  
,,Hmm?''  
,,Was ist das da?''Draco zeigte auf die bräunliche Flüssigkeit auf dem Tisch.  
,,Das ist ein Muggelgetränk.''  
Draco rümpfte missbilligend die Nase, was Harry ein Schmunzeln entlockte.Manche Eigenschaften würde sein Freund nie ablegen.  
,,Es schmeckt wirklich gut'', beteuerte der Gryffindor.  
,,Tu mir einen Gefallen und erwähne das Wort 'Gut' nicht in einem Satz, dessen Subjekt etwas von den Muggeln ist, wenn ich anwesend bin.''  
Harry lachte leise und vergrub seine Nase in Dracos Haaren.  
,,Komm schon Draco.Probiers doch mal.''  
Sofort versteifte sich der Angesprochene.  
,,Das hast du jetzt nicht gesagt!''  
,,Tu es für mich.Bitte!''  
,,Harry, nein!Ich bin zu stolz für so etwas.''  
Nun war es Harry, der sich versteifte.Er nahm seine Hände von Dracos Bauch, stützte sich mit ihnen an seinen Seiten ab und sagte mit gekränkter Stimme:,,Dein Stolz ist dir also wichtiger als ich.''  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.Dann stand Draco auf und schritt zum Tisch.Er nahm den Krug zur Hand, sah noch einmal hinein und trank dann davon.  
Als er den Krug wieder abgestellt hatte, sich dann wieder auf Harrys Schoß setzte und dessen Arme um sich legte, wusste Harry nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte.  
,,Harry'', sagte Draco nach einer Weile.,,Ich liebe dich.''  
,,Ich dich auch'', antwortete der Gryffindor leise und nahm sein Streicheln wieder auf.  
,,Das Bett sieht aber gemütlich aus'', sagte Draco und Harry konnte ein Grinsen aus seiner Stimme heraushören.Kurz darauf wurde er zum besagten Bett gezogen.  
Dann darauf geworfen und energisch geküsst.Draco schien ein wenig aufgedreht zu sein, denn er biss immer wieder in die Unterlippe seines Freundes und das nicht gerade sanft.  
Die Zunge in Harrys Mund animierte seine eigene zum Mitmachen und schlängelte und kitzelte in ihrem Reich.  
Als sie sich schwer atmend trennten, waren Dracos Augen glasig und Harrys Vorahnung, was genau er vorhatte, schien sich zu bestätigen.Draco senkte seinen Kopf und saugte an Harrys Schlüsselbein, während seine Hände über den Körper unter ihm wanderten.Harry erschrak sich etwas.Das hier fühlte sich nach mehr an, als das was sie in den letzten Wochen gemacht hatten.  
Aber er war dem nicht abgeneigt, sondern nur ein wenig gehemmt.Schließlich würde es, wenn sie hier weitergehen sollten, sein erstes Mal werden.  
Währenddessen streifte Draco sich ihre beiden Hemden von den Schultern.Harry hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie er die Knöpfe geöffnet hatte.Dann fühlte er etwas feuchtes an seinen Brustwarzen und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken.Das fühlte sich unsagbar gut an, was die deutliche Beule in seiner Hose bestätigte.  
Draco leckte und saugte sich an Harrys Brust hinunter, umrundete den Bauchnabel, versengte dann quälend kurz seine Zunge darin und küsste sich am Bund von Harrys Hose entlang.  
Dieser hätte sich seine Beinbekleidung am liebsten vom Körper gerissen damit Draco keine Hindernisse überwinden musste.  
Dracos eine Hand glitt zu Harrys Brustwarzen, knetete sie und zwickte hinein, die andere suchte sich einen Weg zur Kehrseite seines Freundes und krallte sich darin fest, während er versuchte, die Hose mit den Zähnen zu öffnen.  
Harry seufzte frustriert auf, 'das würde er doch nie schaffen', zog im nächsten Moment aber eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.Draco hatte es tatsächlich zu Stande gebracht, seine Hose nur mit den Zähnen zu öffnen.Jetzt zog er sie ein wenig runter und knabberte an Harrys Beckenknochen.Harry streckte sich ihm entgegen und stöhnte kurz auf, als Dracos Hand an seinem Hintern kurz neckend in diesen hineinzwickte.  
Draco zog die Hand auf Harrys Brust zur Hilfe weiter nach unten und zog dem Gryffindor die dunkle Hose, wie auch die Boxershorts auf einmal von den Beinen.  
Harry fühlte sich überraschenderweise nicht unwohl als er mit lüsternem Blick betrachtet wurde.Seine Hände hatten sich an seinen Seiten ins Laken gekrallt und sein Griff wurde fester.Er konnte die nächsten Augenblicke kaum abwarten.Alles kam ihm seltsam langsam vor und ihm war schumrig, aber eigentlich fühlte er sich wohl, wenn man von dem ziehenden Gefühl in seinem Unterleib absah.  
Draco sah langsam zu ihm auf und sah ihm lange in die Augen.Dann robbte er zur Seite, verrenkte sich etwas und zog sich ebenfalls gänzlich aus.Harry errötete und zwang sich, zur Seite zu sehen.Er kam sich seltsam vor, Draco so anzustarren, obwohl dieser das Selbe bei ihm getan hatte.Dann spürte er sanfte Küsse an seinem Ohr und die heisere, lustgetränkte Stimme seines Freundes.  
,,Sieh mich an.''  
Draco entfernte sich ein wenig und ließ sich betrachten.  
Es war schon Abend und das Mondlicht, das um diese Jahreszeit in dieser Zeit üblich war, ließ Dracos Haut noch blasser und weicher als sonst aussehen.Die grazile Gestalt des Jungen saß starr und frei von jeglicher Scham vor ihm und seine Augen funkelten frech.Die aufgerichtete Erektion zwischen seinen Beinen ließ Harry wundern, wie er so ruhig dasitzen konnte.  
Harry verspürte den Drang, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, seine Finger auf diese bemerkenswerte Haut zu legen und Draco spüren zu lassen, wie sehr er ihn liebte.  
Und dies tat er auch.Er sprang wirklich auf und drückte seinen Freund auf das Bett.Ihre Münder zogen sich wie von selbst an und der folgende Kuss war feuriger und erregender, als alle anderen zuvor.  
Dracos Glied streifte ihn an den Schenkeln und ließ ihn in den Kuss hineinstöhnen.Der Slytherin schluckte diesen Laut und gab ihn kurz darauf wieder.  
Harry wollte mehr als diesen Kuss, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden, ihn zu unterbrechen.Als sie sich dann von einander lösten, war Draco über ihm und sah ihn verliebt an.Er beugte sich zu ihm runter und ließ seinen Hals liebkosen, wobei er Harry ins Ohr flüsterte.  
,,Du bist wunderschön.''  
Als Antwort leckte Harry über sein Kinn und küsste ihn danach kurz auf den Mund, bevor er sich wieder seinem Hals widmete.  
Aber Draco entzog sich ihm und küsste sich nach unten.Harry knurrte anfangs aber stöhnte dann in freudiger Erwartung.  
Das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib wurde unangenehmer, je näher Draco diesem kam.Draco küsste sich an den Innenseiten von Harrys Schenkeln entlang, legte sich sein rechtes Bein über die Schulter und sah fragend zu Harry auf, ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen.  
Harry hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und genoss die Lippen, die ihm gerade so viel gutes taten und als er kurz zu Draco sah, begegnete er dessen sturmgrauen, aber im Moment vor Lust verschleierten Augen.Er wusste nicht genau, wofür sein Freund um Erlaubnis bat, aber egal was es war, er war damit einverstanden und nickte leicht, noch ein Stöhnen unterdrückend.  
Draco küsste sich in Richtung Harrys Körpermitte und gerade, als der dachte, er würde wieder umdrehen und weiter seine Beine bearbeiten, spürte er und sah, wie Draco einen federleichten Kuss auf seine Eichel hauchte.Harry schrie stumm auf und warf den Kopf abermals in den Nacken.  
Das war....das...war...so..WOW!  
Seine Begeisterung steigerte sich noch um einiges, als Draco am Schaft entlangleckte und irgendwie immer wieder die Stellen fand, die Harry bunte Punkte vor den geschlossenen Lidern sehen ließen.  
Er nahm Harrys Glied bis zum Ansatz in den Mund und ließ seine Zunge darum kreisen.Er schluckte und genoss das Stöhnen seines Freundes, während er die ersten Lusttropfen schmeckte und dieser Geschmack erregte ihn mehr, als er ohnehin schon war.Harrys Glied zuckte schon verdächtig und es hätte zweifelsohne nicht lange zu seinem Orgasmus gedauert, wenn sich Draco nicht zurückgezogen und rüttlings auf ihn gesetzt hätte.  
,,Draco...weiter..''  
Draco aber löste Harrys Hand aus dem Laken und führte sie zu seinem Mund.Er nahm zwei der Finger in den Mund und liebkoste sie mit seiner Zunge, knabberte an den Fingerspitzen und küsste Harry dann auf die Handfläche.  
Harry wäre schon fast vom Anblick dieser verführerischen Lippen und seinen zwischen sie gleitenden Fingern gekommen, aber es war viel zu schnell vorbei.  
Draco führte Harrys Hand an sich herunter, ließ sie über seinen Hals, seine Brust und seinen Hintern streicheln, bevor er sie an einer eindeutigen Stelle positionierte und Harry somit klarmachte, was er wollte.  
Der verengte überrascht seine Augen.Er sollte.....?!  
Vom bisherigen Verlauf des Liebesspiels her hatte doch alles so ausgesehen, als ob Draco in ihn eindringen würde.Und jetzt waren SEINE Finger an DRACOS Anus.  
Sein Freund wurde ungeduldig und wippte auf Harry hin und her, drängte ihn dazu, in ihn einzudringen.Harry fühlte das Blut des Gliedes auf seinem Bauch pulsieren und führte einen Finger in Draco ein.Dieser wimmerte, aber wie es schien nicht aus Schmerz.  
Draco lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich nahe Harrys Beinen mit den Armen ab.Er schloss die Augen und rutschte hin und her.  
Harry bewegte langsam seinen Finger und begann, den Slytherin zu weiten.Schon bald stöhnte Draco laut auf.,,Noch...ei..ner..Harry!''  
Harry drang mit dem zweiten Finger in seinen Freund ein und versuchte seine noch mehr anschwellende Erektion, die bei Dracos erotischem Anblick unbekannte Höher erkundete, zu ignorieren.Schon bald nahm er einen dritten Finger dazu und biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Slytherin lauter als bisher seinen Namen stöhnte.  
Plötzlich zog Harry seine Finger zurück und Draco verstand sofort.  
Harry spreizte seine Beine leicht und überließ es dem Slytherin, alles weitere zu bestimmen.  
Dieser setzte sich vorsichtig auf Harrys steifen Penis und zuckte kurz zusammen, als es doch mehr schmerzte, als er erwartet hatte.Trotzdem war er nicht gewillt, den Rückzug anzutreten und versenkte Harrys Erregung bis zum Ansatz in sich.Er biss dir Zähne zusammen und die Augen zu.Der Schmerz ebbte nur langsam ab und obwohl er sich bewegen wollte, tat ihm jede Bewegung weh.  
Eine Hand legte sich um Dracos Penis und pumpte in regelmäßigen Abständen, was ihm wirklich half.Allmählich nahm die Lust wieder die Oberhand und kurz darauf war der Schmerz verschwunden.  
Draco ließ sacht sein Becken kreisen und beide japsten nach Luft.

**Dann wagte er sachte Auf- und Abbewegungen, die schon bald zu Heftigerem ausarteten.  
Einige Momente später war die Luft von lautem Stöhnen erfüllt.Ihre beiden Körper glühten im Mondlicht und schienen in Eintracht miteinander, während die schnellen, Zügigen Bewegungen, die liebevoller nicht sein konnten, aussahen, als ob sie sich so weit wie möglich hinauszögern wollten, um diesen Moment noch lange zu genießen.Demnach verspürte Harry ein leicht enttäuschtes Gefühl, als er ein letztes Mal aufschrie und Dracos Kopf zu sich zog.Nach einem kurzem Augenblick zog sich Draco zurück und kuschelte sich an des Gryffindors' Seite.  
Er spürte einen Kuss auf seinen, vom Schweiß nassen, Haaren und dann einen Säuberungszauber und fragte sich, wo Harry denn seinen Zauberstab herhatte.  
,,Ich liebe dich'', hörte er ein Flüstern und glitt in einen ruhigen Schlaf.**


	23. Chapter23

**His First Love by Sakura**

Part 23

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco durch lautes Poltern.Er hörte laute Schritte und als er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, seine Augen zu öffnen, sah er diesen Longbottom in der Tür stehen.Harry hinter ihm musste wach sein, denn er versteifte sich augenblicklich und hielt Draco noch fester in der Umarmung.  
Longbottom hatte einfach nur riesige Augen und blickte immer wieder hastig zwischen dem Bett, auf dem sie wohlweislich lagen, und dem Tisch im Zimmer hin und her.  
Natürlich mussten sie ein seltsames, für Longbottom wahrscheinlich auch schockierendes, Bild abgeben, wie sie eng aneinander geschmiegt dalagen, mit einer dünnen Decke bedeckt, die ihnen bis zur Hüfte reichte und ihn ebenfalls anstarrend.Aber Dracos Meinung nach, sollte der Schock schon längst abgeklungen sein.  
,,Genug gestarrt, Niete?'', fragte er deshalb in einem ruppigen Ton, wofür ihn Harry in den Bauch zwickte.  
,,Ähm...ich..ich...ihr...mein..''  
Draco seufzte einmal laut und verdrehte die Augen.War der auch noch zu dumm zum Sprechen?!  
,,Verpiss dich Longbottom oder ich werde unangenehm.''  
Und als wäre ihm die Situation erst jetzt wirklich klar geworden, schrak der Gryffindor so heftig auf, als stände Snape, der Wahrhaftige, vor ihm und rannte im Eiltempo zum Tisch, griff nach diesem seltsamen Muggelgetränk - von dem er nicht wusste, wie Harry das runter bekam, es schmeckte grässlich - und rannte wieder aus der Tür hinaus.  
,,Er...wir..er hat uns...wir sollten...'', murmelte Harry in seinem Rücken.  
,,Oh nee!Nicht du auch noch!''  
Kurz darauf spürte er eine vorwitzige Zunge in seinem Nacken und viele süchtigmachende Schmetterlingsküsse wurden auf seinen Rücken gehaucht.  
,,Hast du...gut...geschlafen?'', fragte Harry, mit zwei kurzen Unterbrechungen, um seine Tätigkeit nicht lange vernachlässigen zu müssen.  
,,Wunderbar'', seufzte Draco als Antwort und schnurrte, als die Hand auf seinem Bauch über die Haut dort streichelte.  
,,Und..uhm..tut dir was weh?''  
Es dauerte ein wenig, bis der Slytherin diese Frage verstand.  
Hatte er Schmerzen?  
Nun ja, ein ganz leichtes Ziehen aber nichts, was ihn die gestrige Nacht bereuen ließ.  
,,Nein.Nicht wirklich.''  
,,Heißt das, es tut weh?!Soll ich dir was vom Krankenflügel holen?!''  
Draco legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die von Harry auf seinem Bauch, die aprupt erstarrt war.  
,,Nur ein ganz leichtes Ziehen.Keine Sorge.''  
Draco drehte sich in der Umarmung und sah dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht.Nach sekundenlangem Anstarren, küsste er ihn kurzerhand und völlig unerwartet auf die Nase, was Harry ein überraschtes Glucksen und mehrmaliges Blinzeln entlockte.  
Nicht darauf eingehend, schmiegte er seine Wange an Harrys Brust und fing an, über die Arme des Gryffindors zu streicheln.Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut bei den zarten Berührungen, das konnte Draco unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen.  
Der Slytherin verspürte den Wunsch, einfach hier liegen zu bleiben und den Tag mit Harry im Bett zu verbringen, schließlich war heute......Donnerstag?!  
Sofort richtete er sich auf.  
,,Wir haben Unterricht!''  
Das schien Harry wohl als Erklärung zu reichen, denn nach einigen Momenten, in denen Draco verständnislos angestarrt wurde, sprang Harry ebenfalls auf und zog sich so schnell wie möglich an.  
Zwar war es ihnen zuwider, in die Sachen zu schlüpfen, die sie am vorangegangenen Tag angehabt hatten, aber der Bereich der Möglichkeiten war begrenzt.  
Fünf Minuten später waren sie mehr oder weniger schnell auf dem Weg in die Kerker und versuchten sich gegenseitig die Krawatten zu binden.  
Harry wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als ihm Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und ,,Viel Glück'' flüsterte.Wie sich später herausstellen sollte, sollte Harry dies bei Snapes momentaner Laune auch brauchen.

Am darauffolgenden Tag gaben die Schüler der Fünften Klasse von Gryffindor und Slytherin ihre Tränke ab.Harry selbst ging nervös und ängstlich zu Snape vor und konnte sich ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel nicht verkneifen, als er sich wieder hingesetzt hatte.Die Schüler aus Slytherin zeigten keine Anzeichen von Nervosität.Scheinbar waren sie sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher.  
Als Neville vortreten musste, zitterte er heftig und schien kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch.Er hielt die Phiole, mit der braunen Flüssigkeit fest umklammert und drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um, der sofort wegsah.Seitdem Neville ihn und Draco im Raum der Wünsche erwischt hatte, sah er sie beide immer seltsam an und Harry hatte Draco des Öfteren davon abhalten müssen, ihn zu verfluchen.  
,,Longbottom'', sagte Snape langsam und verachtend.Neville war gerade dabei gewesen, ihm die Phiole zu überreichen und fing unmerklich an zu zittern.  
,,J..ja?''  
,,Sie haben sich da ja was getraut.Ehrlichgesagt glaube ich nicht, dass sie diesen Trank hinbekommen haben.Manche Paare würden einiges dafür tun und es gibt nur wenige Tränkemeister, die seine Wirkung verfeinern können.''  
Neville blickte verunsichert auf den Tisch.  
,,Wollen sie Wurzeln schlagen?!'', brüllte Snape.  
Neville übergab ihm die heftig bebende Phiole und eilte so schnell wie möglich auf seinen Platz.  
Harry verspürte eine ungekannte Neugier, zu erfahren, welchen Trank Neville gebraut hatte, aber er hatte, obwohl er ein Gryffindor war, nicht den Mut dazu.Und so unterdrückte er seine Neugier, wobei er ein ungutes Gefühl hatte und drückte unter dem Tisch Dracos Hand, um ihn von seinen Schimpftiraden, wie naiv, ängstlich und blöd Neville doch sei, abzulenken.

In der darauffolgenden Woche machte Harry die Bekanntschaft Narzissa Malfoys.  
Er sah sie, als er gerade nach einer Stunde Plege Magischer Geschöpfe mit den Slytherins auf dem Weg ins Schloss war.  
Sie trug einen langen, weißen Mantel mit Pelzkragen, hohe schwarze Stiefel aus Leder und schwarze Handschuhe, die ihr hervorragend standen.Es gab wohl keinen Schüler, der nicht stehenblieb und entweder sie oder die dutzenden Koffer bestaunte, die von erschöpften Hauselfen hinter ihr hergetragen wurden.  
Draco begrüßte sie äußerlich kühl mit einem Wangenkuss, aber Harry konnte seine Augen freudig Glitzern sehen.  
Hermine neben ihm schnaufte Abfällig und murmelte etwas von 'Sklaventreiberei'.  
In den folgenden Tagen verbrachte Harry einige Zeit mit Mrs. Malfoy und stellte fest, dass sie ein guter Gesprächspartner war.  
Was ihn beeindruckte war das natürliche Interesse, dass sie ihm, als Dracos Freund, und ihrer Beziehung entgegenbrachte.  
Sie wollte jede Einzelheit wissen und lachte glockenhell, wenn Harry von ihren früheren, sinnlosen Streitereien erzählte.  
Narzissa zog, verständlicherweise, in das Zimmer ihres Gatten ein und war außer sich vor Freude, diesen nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen.  
Während Draco das Beisamensein mit seinen Eltern genoss, besuchte Harry oft seinen Paten und versuchte ihn vom Schmollen abzubringen.Sirius schien nicht vergessen zu können, dass ihn sein Patensohn lange Zeit vernachlässigt hatte und obwohl sich Harry abermals entschuldigte, schmollte er weiter.  
Von Remus erfuhr Harry, dass womöglich wirklich ein Spion im Schloss war und Dumbledore sich eine List überlegte, diesen zu überführen.Vom Werwolf erfuhr er ebenfalls, dass Wurmschwanz nächste Woche seinen Prozess bekommen würde und Sirius Chancen auf einen Freispruch von Tag zu Tag stiegen.Harry war nach Jubeln zumute.  
In den folgenden Tagen war Draco immer wieder sehr blass und Harry fiel auf, dass er nichts aß.Der Slytherin redete sich aber mit einer leichten Erkältung raus und weigerte sich, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen.Ihr bisher einmaliges Abenteuer schien sich in absehbarer Zeit nicht zu wiederholen.  
An einem regnerischen Frühlingstag, der Schnee war erst vor kurzem geschmolzen und das Gras noch nicht saftig grün, schritt Harry zügig die Gänge entlang, zum Krankenflügel.  
In der rechten Hand hielt er noch immer den Brief den ihm gerade eben eine pechschwarze Eule vorbeigebracht hatte und der die Information erhielt, dass Draco im Krankenflügel lag und dass es ihm nicht sehr wohl ging.Darunter hatte Narzissa hastig unterschrieben.  
An seinem Ziel angelangt, stieß er die schwere Tür auf und betrat, ohne zu zögern, das Zimmer.  
Harry stutzte, als er Draco wohlauf und mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf einem Bett im vorderen Teil des Raumes sitzen sah.Mrs Malfoy saß auf einem Stuhl und versuchte immerwieder nach Dracos Hand zu greifen.Der entzog sie ihr aber jedesmal und folgte mit den Augen dem Auf- und Abschreiten seines Vaters an seinem Bettende.  
Als Harry das Zimmer betreten hatte, hatten sie alle aufgeschaut und Draco rief nun mit einer stummen Geste nach ihm.  
Harry setzte sich zu ihm und Draco schmiegte sich sofort an seine Seite.  
,,Nun ja..'', setzte Narzissa an, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass der Gryffindor die Situation nicht recht verstand.  
,,Es ging Draco heute sehr schlecht und Mrs Pomfrey hat ihm Blut abgenommen.Es wird gerade untersucht.''  
,,Aber...es geht ihm wieder gut?'', fragte Harry und schielte zu dem blonden Schopf an seiner Schulter.  
,,JA!'', rief Draco und ruckte augenblicklich in eine aufrechte Position.,,Es fehlt mir nichts, aber sie wollte mich ja unbedingt hier her bringen.''  
Anklagend sah er seine Mutter an und vergrub sich dann schmollend wieder in Harrys Armen.  
,,Es könnte etwas Ernstes sein, Draco'', sagte Lucius, wurde aber ignoriert.  
,,Draco-Schätzchen, willst du nicht etwas essen?Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Krötereier und Essiggurken gut für dich waren.Vielleicht brauchst du ja etwas Richtiges, damit es dir wieder besser geht.''  
,,Mir geht es besser'', knurrte ihr Sohn unmissverständlich und hielt Harry noch fester.  
Der widerum musste sich die große Mühe geben, sein Gesicht nicht zu verziehen.  
Krötereier?!  
Vielleicht war das bei Zauberern ja eine Spezialität.Wie Kaviar bei den Muggeln möglicherweise.  
Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und Mrs Pomfrey stürzte ins Zimmer, Professor Dumbledore im Schlepptau.Während der Schulleiter nachdenklich und ruhig über die Schwelle trat, sah die Krankenschwester nervös aus und konnte ihren Blick nicht von Draco losreißen.Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten und wieder hoch, bevor sie sich alles noch einmal ansah und lange an seinem Bauch verweilte, dabei nicht beachtete, dass sie von dem Slytherin giftig und von allen anderen fragend angesehen wurde.  
Lucius räusperte sich lautstark und die Krankenschwester zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.  
,,Ähm...ja...ja..nun..'', stotterte sie eine Weile, bis ihr Dumbledore ins Wort fiel.  
,,Mrs.Pomfrey hat Mr.Malfoys Blut untersucht und ist zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnis gekomm-''  
,,Ich kann es mir nicht erklären!Das kann nicht sein...wer hat ihnen den Trank gegeben...Merlin!Wer hat ihn überhaupt gebraut?!Sie...sie..''  
Es beunruhigte Harry, dass Mrs.Pomfrey derart außer sich war.Das konnte nichts Gutes heißen.Das musste auch Draco gemerkt haben, denn er durchbohrte Dumbledore mit Blicken, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens von diesem eine brauchbare Antwort zu bekommen.  
Der Schulleiter hatte eine seiner knochigen Hände auf Mrs.Pomfreys Schulter gelegt und blickte nun entschlossen auf.  
,,Es ist soweit, Lucius.''


	24. Chapter24

**A/N:Einige Leute werden sich wundern, wies dieser Teil überhaupt schon erscheint, aber wie es aussieht, wird es noch ein Weilche dauern, bis mein Lapi(Laptopg) wieder betriebsbereit ist und ich selber kann nicht ohne Kommis leben, also hab ich mich hingesetzt und alles nochmal geschrieben.Voraussichtlich verfahre ich mit Vernum Manolis genauso, also wünscht mir viel Glück, dass es was wird!**

**Zu dem Teil:Ich weiß, er ist nicht gut!**

**Aber ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie langweilig es ist, Sachen wieder und wieder zu schreiben, also verzeiht mir dieses Mal.Der nächste Teil wird mir sicher mehr Spaß machen!g**

**Dann grüß ich hier mal die süße, süße Raini-Mausi(alias Raing), die mir in den letzten Wochen und Monaten treu zur Seite gestanden ist, und mich so nett daran erinnert hat, dass ich Schuldgefühle haben sollte, weil ich die lieben Leserlein sooo quäle!g**

**Nich böse sein!Nur a Witzele!schwabe wird**

**Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem 24.(!) Teil von ,,His First Love''!!!**

**P.S.:Die Reviwantworten kommen mit dem nächsten Teil, also bleibt mir treu.Leider habe ich zur Zeit sehr viel Stress!Leider!**

**His First Love by Sakura**

**Part 24**

**Einen Moment herrschte Stille, in der der Großteil der Anwesenden versuchte zu verstehen, was Dumbledore mit dieser Aussage gemeint haben konnte.**

**Dumbledore schwieg und war wohl nicht gewillt, weiterzusprechen und Lucius schritt langsam und nachdenklich zum Fenster gegenüber Dracos Bett und starrte auf den Wald hinunter.**

**Draco war so angespannt, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass seine Mutter seine Hand hielt.**

**Als sich Lucius umdrehte, hatte er einen abwägenden Blick und Harry wusste sofort, dass diese Sache, egal was es war, sehr nervenauftreibend für Draco sein würde.Er drückte den Slytherin enger an sich.**

**,,Ich denke es ist Zeit euch beiden etwas zu erklären'', hallte Lucius' Stimme durch den Raum, in dem sonst nur Madame Pomfreys nervendes heftiges Atmen zu hören war.**

**,,Draco, ich bin geflohen, weil der Dunkle Lord etwas von mir verlangt hat, dass ich ihm niemals geben würde.''Ein angespanntes Ausatmen.**

**,,Er wollte...er wollte..dass ich dich ihm gebe.Er wollte dich umbringen!Damit...''**

**,,Warum?!'', Narzissas Stimme zitterte und es behagte ihr wohl nicht, dass es Voldemort auf ihren Sohn abgesehen hatte.**

**,,Damit sich die Prophezeihung, die dieser Wahrsager vorhergesagt hat nicht mehr erfüllen kann.''**

**,,Wie lautet sie?''Draco sprach erstaunlich ruhig, was auch Lucius beunruhigte.**

**,,Es ist nicht schlimm, mein Sohn, wir werden dir zur Seite stehen!''**

**,,Wie lautet sie?'', fragte der Slytherin erneut, als habe er das Vorangegangene nicht gehört.**

**,,Der...Sohn des treusten Dieners des Dunklen Lords wird ein Kind gebären, dass ihn stürzen wird, den Dunklen Lord.''**

**Die Worte lagen in der Luft, wie ein unerfreuliches Geheimnis.**

**Keiner begriff sie und doch waren sie so ausgesprochen, dass sie unmissverständlich waren.**

**Als Harry seinen Kopf zu Draco drehte, bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Narzissa sich die Hand, die vor kurzem noch die Dracos gehalten hatte, auf den Mund presste und ihre Augen geweitet waren.**

**Draco selber war erstarrt.Er blickte seinen Vater an, als würde er immer noch auf eine Antwort warten.**

**Harry selber war viel zu beschäftigt damit, den Satz zu zerlegen und nach Hinweisen zu suchen, die Lucius Worte Lügen straften, als dass er sich um ihn kümmern könnte.**

**,,Was?'', fragte Harry, als die bedrückende Stille bedrückender wurde und Draco noch immer keine Gefühlsregung zeigte.**

**,,Draco ist schwanger.''**

**Dessen Gesichtszüge entgleißten sofort.**

**,,Nein...'', flüsterte er, ,,NEIN!''**

**,,Wie kannst du es wagen mich derart anzulügen?!Wieso machst du so etwas?''**

**,,Es ist wahr'', sagte Lucius schlicht.**

**,,Aber..aber..wie?!''**

**,,....der Trank..'', dachte Harry und bemerkte erst, als Draco ,,Longbottom'' piepste, dass er es laut ausgesprochen hatte.**

**Sofort wühlte sich der Slytherin aus der Decke und sprang auf die Füße.Als er drohte umzukippen, hielt ihn Harry fest, wurde aber grob beiseite geschoben.**

**Draco stürmte aus dem Raum.**

**Harry stand immernoch verwirrt vor dem Bett und wartete nur auf das ,,Kümmere dich um ihn, Harry!'' um ihm hinterher zu laufen.**

**Harry war sofort zum Gryffindorturm gelaufen und war sich sicher, dass Draco in diesem war, als er das Passwort schon von Weitem rief und die lauten Stimmen hörte, die ängstlich und zugleich beschwichtigend durch den Raum hallten.**

**Keiner bemerkte ihn, als er durch den Eingang kletterte, dann folgte er den, zur Decke gereckten Köpfen der Gryffindors und schak leicht zurück, als er Neville in mindestens sieben Meter Höhe schweben sah.**

**Der Junge war blass wie ein Laken und biss sich auf die Lippen, um seine Angst und die Tränen zu verdrängen.**

**Genau unter ihm, mit in die Luft gerecktem Zauberstab und verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck, stand Draco breitbeinig und steif.**

**,,Lass ihn runter, Malfoy!'', brüllte Ron und trat mit geballten Fäusten auf Draco zu.Als Neville dann ungefähr zwei Meter stürzte und dann wieder in der Luft schwebte, tat er den Schritt den er gemacht hatte wieder zurück.**

**,,Was hast du für ein Problem?!'', versuchte es der Rothaarige noch einmal und schnaubte.**

**Draco antwortete nicht.**

**,,Egal was es ist, Draco, wir können ganz bestimmt darüber reden'', erhob Hermine ihre Stimme.**

**Draco wand sich zu ihr um und Neville wirbelte schreiend durch die Luft.**

**,,Ich hab es nicht nötig, mit dir zu reden, Schlammblut!''**

**Ron versuchte an Hermine vorbeizustürmen, diese hielt ihn aber mit einer Standfestigkeit fest, die wohl niemand erwartet hatte.**

**Ein Blick in Hermines verletztes Gesicht ließ Harry aus seiner Trance erwachen.**

**Er drängte sich durch die Menge und überraschenderweise wurde ihm widerstandslos Platz gemacht.**

**,,Lass ihn runter!''**

**Draco sah wieder nach oben, zu Neville, der grün im Gesicht geworden war und sich den Bauch hielt.**

**,,Lass ihn runter, Draco!Er kann nichts dafür!''**

**,,Nein!'', sagte der Slytherin.**

**Harry ließ ein wenig Sanftmut in seine Stimme fließen und wünschte sich, Draco würde ihn ansehen.**

**,,Bitte, Draco.Lass ihn runter.''**

**Dass Neville tatsächlich langsam auf einen Sessel hinunterschwebte, verblüffte alle, insbesondere Harry, wohl mehr, als dass Draco überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war, Neville auf solche Art und Weise zu schikanieren.**

**Sofort eilten Hermine und Ron zu dem wimmernden Gryffindor.**

**Harry lief auf Draco zu, nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zu der Treppe.Fast alle Augenpare folgten ihnen.**

**Auf der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal riss sich Draco von ihm los und schob die Tür zum Schlafraum des 5.Jahrganges Gryffindor grob auf.**

**Harry schloss sie hinter sich und setzte sich schweigend neben Draco auf sein Bett.**

**Was dem Gryffindor in den folgenden Sekunden alles durch den Kopf ging, konnte er im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen.**

**Dein Freund ist schwanger, rief da eine Stimme.Von dir, rief sie wieder nach einer Verzögerung.**

**Dann widerum beunruhigte ihn, dass Voldemort Draco töten wollte.**

**Und er erinnerte sich an Lucius' Worte, an die Prophezeihung.**

**Es kam ihm so vor, als würde das alles Ewigkeiten zurückliegen.**

**In seinen Gedanken versunken, schreckten ihn Dracos Arme aus ihnen auf, die sich um seinen Oberkörper schlungen und des Slytherin warmes Gesicht, dass sich an seinen Hals presste.**

**Zwei Beine hatten sich hinter seinem Rücken gekreuzt und Draco schluchzte trocken auf, aber Harry spürte keine Tränen.**

**,,Shht..'', flüsterte der Gryffindor beruhigend und hauchte kleine Küsse auf Dracos blondes Haar.**

**,,Ist gut...wir stehen das durch..''**

**,,Ich bin zu jung dafür'', sprach Draco heiser und hob sein Gesicht, sodass Harry in die geröteten Augen sehen konnte.**

**,,Ich bin erst fünfzehn!Sag dass es nicht wahr ist!''**

**,,Was?Dass du fünfzehn bist?'', antwortete Harry das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.**

**Tatsächlich schmunzelte Draco leicht.**

**Harry gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Schläfe und stupste dann mit seiner Nase die Dracos' an, wie um ihn aufzumuntern.**

**,,Ich habe Angst..ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll!''**

**,,Willst du es wegmachen lassen?'', fragte Harry vorsichtig und fürchtete sich vor der Antwort.**

**Natürlich war es Dracos Körper...aber es versetzte ihm einen Stich, daran zu denken, dass sein Kind...dass es...**

**Draco überlegte lange, und sah Harry dabei direkt in die Augen.**

**,,Ich liebe dich'', lächelte der Slytherin.**

**,,Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage, Draco.''**

**,,Doch.Das war es.''**

**Harry konnte sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Draco sein Gesicht wieder in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub.**

**,,Aber eines Tages....bringe ich Longbottom um, egal, wie sehr du mich anflehst, es nicht zu tun.''**

**Dann ließ sich Draco stundenlang mit unzähligen Küssen, Streicheleinheiten und Liebkosungen trösten.**

**Dafür, dass ich mich endlich aufgerafft habe, diesen Teil nochmal zu schreiben hab ich doch Kommis verdient, findet ihr nicht?!**


	25. Chapter25

A/N:Hier ist nach langer Zeit der 25.Teil und ich hoffe ihr freut euch(?).

Ich bete diesmal auf Knien nach Revies, weil es das letzte Mal schon recht wenige gab, vor allem auf deprimiert wirklich, wenn man sieht, wieviele Leute das Kapitel aufrufen, aber nicht reviewen.

Ich möchte mich bei ALLEN Reviewern bedanken und hoffe, dass sie ihrer Tätigkeit erneut nachgehen(also reviewen).

Leseteufel:Ja, bei mir haben die armen Schüler keine Winterferien, da es dann einfach nicht mehr in meinen Zeitplan hineinpassen würde, den ich mir ausgerechnet habe, und es bringt einfach zuviele Probleme für alle Beteiligten mit sich, wenn ich Harry und Draco jetzt schon für eine Weile trenne oder andere Umstände ins Spiel bringe.

Ansonsten noch viel Spaß mit diesem Teil....ich glaube er wird euch gefallen...

His First Love by Sakura

Part 25

Sanfte Hände, die durch seine Haare strichen, weckten ihn auf.

Seine Stirn fühlte sich höllisch heiß an und sein Mund war trocken, wie die Wüste.

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf.

Harry saß an seinem Bett, mit tiefen Augenringen und ausgezehrt, als hätte er sein Tagen nichts gegessen, und Augen, die zu tränen schienen, weil er nicht blinzelte.

Er strich ihm abwesend durch die Haare und kniff die Lippen aufeinander, als ob er sprechen wolle, aber den Mund nicht aufkriege.

Draco hob einen schweren Arm und legte seinem Freund die Hand aufs Knie.

Und dann lief alles wie in Zeitlupe ab.Er war sich sicher, dass er sich noch in Jahrzehnten an diesen einen Augenblick erinnern würde, in dem wieder Leben in Harry eindrang.

Der Gryffindor blinzelte einmal und seine Hand verharrte, dann öffnete er den Mund und die Tränen, die kurz darauf seine Wangen hinabrannen, perlten an seiner trockenen Unterlippe ab.

Und dann fand sich Draco in einer eisernen Umarmung wieder, Harry schluchzte an seiner Schulter und durchnässte sein dünnes Hemd und er hätte gern die Arme gehoben und seinen Freund ebenfalls umarmt, aber er war zu schwach, stattdessen weinte er seltsamerweise einfach mit.

Nach einer Ewigkeit hatte sich Harry wieder beruhigt, seine Schluchzer kamen in größeren Abständen und sein Griff lockerte sich.

,,Du bist wach'', flüsterte er und seine Augen wichen nicht einen Moment von Dracos ab, als er mit zitternden Fingern das Glas ergriff, dass halbvoll auf dem Nachttisch stand, und es an die Lippen seines Freundes hob.

Draco versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber sackte immer wieder entkräftet ins Bett, bis ihm Harry mit einem entschuldigenden ,,Oh!'' zu Hilfe kam.

Während er trank, registrierte er, dass er auf der Krankenstation lag und niemand außer ihnen beiden anwesend war.

Er räusperte sich stark.

,,Was ist passiert, Harry?'', und nahm erleichtert zur Erkenntnis, dass er besser sprechen konnte, als erwartet.

,,Du..du..'', Harry griff sich glücklich grinsend Dracos Hand.,,Vor zwei Wochen wurdest du vergiftet.

Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, vielleicht weißt du es noch?''

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Wir haben gedacht, du wachst nie mehr auf.....jag mir nie mehr so einen Schrecken ein!''

Der Slytherin hob leicht die Arme, die langsam wieder Kraft aufzuweisen hatten und winkte seinen Freund zu sich.

,,Versprochen'', flüsterte er , bevor sich seine Lippen auf Harrys Mund legten und leichten Druck ausübten.

Mitten im Kuss wurde der Gryffindor plötzlich zurückgedrängt.

,,Was ist mit unserem Kind?'', fragte Draco besorgt und hatte sich kerzengerade aufgerichtet.

,,Madame Pomfrey hat es am Leben erhalten können...keine Sorge'', murmelte Harry lächelnd, während er sich vorlehnte, um Draco wieder zu küssen.

,,Kann es sein, dass du notgeil bist?'', wurde der Gryffindor dann von einem breit grinsenden Slytherin gefragt, als sie sich lösten.

,,Nein..ich hab dich nur so unglaublich vermisst..'', antwortete er mit einer kleinen Pause, um seinen Freund auf die Stirn zu küssen und sich zu erheben.

,,Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt Madame Pomfrey bescheidgeben.Bin gleich wieder da'', und er eilte zur Tür, die in den Arbeitsbereich der Krankenschwester führte.

Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken stolperte die Krankenschwester zu Dracos Bett, maß seinen Puls und presste ihm die verschwitzte Hand auf die Stirn um zu fühlen, ob er Fieber hatte.

,,Ich werde ihnen sofort etwas leichte Kost bringen und ihre Eltern werden sie wohl auch sehen wollen....Mr. Potter?Wären sie so nett?'', fragte sie dann an Harry gerichtet.

,,Natürlich'', rief dieser noch im Hinausgehen.

,,Wer hat mich vergiftet, Professor?'', fragte Draco, nachdem er sich aus der minutenlangen Umarmung seiner Mutter gelöst hatte.Ihm selber kam es so vor, als hätte er sie erst gestern gesehen und mit ihr gesprochen, aber tatsächlich war dies zwei Wochen her.

,,Wer genau es war, wissen wir nicht, Mr Malfoy, aber es war wohl der Spion'', antwortete Dumbledore nachdenklich.

,,Vielleicht sollte man diesen Spion ausfindig machen, bevor mein Sohn ein zweites Mal das Opfer eines Attentats wird..''

Lucius Malfoy saß feindselig blickend auf einem der niedrigen Stühle, aber auch ihm war die Erleichterung anzusehen.

,,Das wird uns schon bald gelingen , seien sie sich da sicher'', lächelte Dumbledore zurück.

,,Ach!Sie haben einen Plan?Dürfte man wissen, wie dieser aussieht?''

,,Nein.Leider nicht, schließlich wissen wir nicht, WER der Spion ist.''Dumbledore lächelte immernoch.

,,Denken sie ich würde meinen eigenen Sohn töten wollen, nachdem ich ihn dem Dunklen Lord verweigert habe und dafür fast mein Leben einbüßen musste?!'', rief Lucius empört nach einem Moment, in dem er sprachlos den Mund auf- und zugeklappt hatte.

,,Das habe ich nicht behauptet'', lächelte der Schulleiter immernoch, während Draco im Hintergrund keifte, dass er seine Suppe nicht essen wolle und Essiggurken verlangte.

Harry erwägte, zu schreien, um Dracos Streit mit seiner Mutter, die ihm das auf keinen Fall erlauben wollte und den Streit Lucius' und Dumbledores zu beenden, als die Tür zur Krankenstration geöffnet wurde und Ron und Hermine wie jeden Tag mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln hineinschlurften.

Als sie Draco auf dem Bett sitzen sahen, entgleißten ihnen die Gesichtszüge und Hermine hob sich die Hand an den Mund.

,,Oh Merlin!'', hörte man sie in der Stille flüstern, die entstanden war.

,,Er ist aufgewacht?'', fragte Ron ungläubig.

,,Ja'', rief Harry und winkte seine Freunde näher.

Hermine umarmte Draco sofort einmal mit Tränen in den Augen und Ron schlug ihm auf die Schulter und murrte leise gespielt ,,Schwächling'', als Draco zusammenzuckte.

,,Wann ist er denn aufgewacht?'', fragte Hermine Harry, als sie sich neben ihn setzte, und ihn musterte.

,,Du siehst gut aus'', fügte sie hinzu und ignorierte den empörten Ausruf Dracos(,,Sie macht meinen Freund an!'').

,,Vor eins, zwei Stunden.''

In den nächsten Tagen bekam Draco von nahezu jedem Besuch und erfuhr, das Harry sich sehr hatte gehen lassen, in der Zeit, in der er Tag und Nacht an seinem Bett gewacht und auch öfter den Unterricht geschwänzt hatte.

Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm mindestens eine woche Bettruhe verordnet und sogar eingewilligt, das Bett größer zu zaubern, weil Harry darauf bestand, jede Nacht in Dracos Bett zu schlafen.

Zudem wies sein Bauch schon bald eine leichte Wölbung auf, die ihm viel zu unangenehm erschien und er vertrat die Meinung, das irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte, (welches Baby konnte denn soo schnell wachsen?) aber Harry setzte alles daran, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, bettelte Madame Pomfrey alle zwei Tage an, Draco zu untersuchen, was diese auch jedesmal tat, dass Draco sich irgendwann mit dem Gedanken, dass sein Kind einen Weltrekord im Wachsen aufstellen konnte, abfand, damit endlich Ruhe war.

Alles in allem wurde Harry noch liebevoller, als er es ohnehin schon gewesen war und kümmerte sich rührend um seinen Freund.Dieses ganze Bemuttern ging Draco zwar manchmal auf die Nerven, trotz allem fand er es unheimlich süß, wenn er morgens aufwachte, und Harrys Hand auf seinem Bauch ruhte.Das änderte sich auch nicht, als er wieder in den Slytherinkerker umziehen durfte.

Harry schlief wieder jede Nacht bei ihm(und er manchmal auch im Gryffindorturm).

Und dann.....dann beganner, sich zu übergeben.

Während dieser Zeit war sich Draco sicher, dass er vollkommen berechtigt in Selbstmitleid versinken konnte, wenn er es denn tun würde, aber wieder war Harry so verständnisvoll ihm gegenüber und ertrug seine Launen und das Fluchen jeden morgen wie selbstverständlich, dass er es einfach ungerecht fand, auch nur an so etwas zu denken.

Folglich war eine Schwangerschaft schwieriger, als er je gewagt hatte, sich vorzustellen.

Reviewt mir doch bitte, ich freue mich über jeden Satz!


	26. Chapter26

A/N:Hallihallo!An dieser Stelle möche ich mich mal ganz lieb dafür entschuldigen, dass ich euch im letzten Teil so verwirrt habe, aber ich hatte genug von dieser Erzählweise und wollte ein bisschen mehr Verwirrung und einfach Aktion reinbringen.Es kam mir darauf an, nachzudenken und zu kombinieren und das, während dem Lesen, aber offensichtlich ist das nicht so gut bei euch angekommen.Tut mir also leid.In Zukunft bleibt es einfach für euch.-g-Obwohl ihr euch ja schon ein wenig Mühe beim Kombinieren geben müsst..-nicht weiter drauf angeht-

Ansonsten weiß ich nicht einmal, wie ich es bewerkstelligen konnte, diesen Teil überhaupt zu schreiben, vorrangig, weil ich so traurig und niedergeschlagen bin auf grund des Seebebens.Leute spendet!-Aufruf macht-

Jetzt die Reviewantworten(soo viele!!!):

Pussycat June:Ich danke dir vielmals für den Kommi.Und hey, das war ein wunderschönes Lob!Wie du bemerkt hast, kann ich nicht ohne Sap, bin nicht so der Dark-Typ.-g-

Lara-Lynx:Danke sehr!nebenbei lade ich ja auch auf Endless-Rain hoch und kann dort auf dem Besucher-Counter mitverfolgen, wie oft die Story angeklickt wurde.

Leseteufel:Oh ja, dich hab ich gern!Deine Überlegungen sind richtig obwohl...naja..

Und der Plan Dumbledores...ja der wird schon bald kommen...-g-danke dir für den Kommi!

Schnuckiputz:-seufz-Jaja, der Zusammenhang hat leiden müssen, aber ich werde mich bessern, ich versprechs!Danke dir für deinen Kommi!Hat mir seehr gefallen!

svea-chan:Ich steh sehr auf Sap..merkt mans?Bin auch schon gespannt, was es wird(wenn es denn auf die Welt kommt oder nicht-g-Witz!..oder?).Ich muss es mir noch überlegen.-Blume pflück-Junge...oder Mädchen?Junge?..Mädchen?..

ImaginaryLight:was für ein nettes Lob!Danke!-durchknuddel-

shatharr:Danke!-rotwerd-Danke!Wirklich vielen Dank!Du bist soo lieb!

yvi:Wow!Der kürzeste Kommentar in meiner Laufbahn!Aber ich danke dir vielmals!

Rain:Doch war viel Kritik!Aber es hat mir gut getan, wenn ich ehrlich bin, also vielen, vielen dank!-knuff-Deine Kritiken sind der Hammer, und du bist ehrlich, darauf kommt es doch an.Deine ehrliche Meinung hilft mir mehr als alles andere..-flenn--dich lieb hat-

Asuka:Das Bild Dracos mit einem runden Bauch spuckt mir auch seit Tagen im kopf herum!Dabei ist der Bauch noch gar nicht so dick...in der Story jedenfalls...bis jetzt...

Ich danke dir für deinen Kommi!!

HermyBookworm:Ich danke dir für deinen Kommi!Ja, leider habe ich in den nächsten Kaps Mist gebaut.Ich hatte aus Versehen 23 und 24 als ein Kap hochgeladen und dann 24 nochmal für sich.Hab ich dann ausgebessert aber damit die Leute wohl mehr verwirrt.Also verzeiht mir auch das!Bitte!

Und Kap 25 hab ich wohl so richtig verbaut.Ich mit meinem Hang zu Experimenten!

Verfilmt?!Oh Gott, was für ein Lob!-feste knuff-Wow!Wirklich wirklich Danke!

BlueStar84:Danke dir!Irgendwie ist das Kap. ja nicht so gut angekommen, aber freut mich dass es dir gefällt!-dir vor lauter Dankbarkeit Keks reich-

Unbreakable:Danke...!Öh...du kommst mir bekannt vor!Rain!Meine Raini-Maus...?Keine Sorge-knuff-gaanz bald kommt der nächse Teil unserer Story, wenn du denn meine Rain bist, wenn nicht, naja...dann verzeihst du mir?

Ach ja!Ich wünsche euch allen nachträglich ein frohes neues Jahr und viel Glück in jenem!

Sooo, und nun viel Spaß mit dem 26.Teil von His First Love!!!

His First Love by Sakura

Part 26

,,Mr Malfoy'', rief Snape durch den Raum, in Erwartung einer akzeptablen Antwort auf seine Frage.All diese Gryffindors waren Taugenichtse aber Draco würde es wissen.

,,Sie können mir doch bestimmt sagen, wieso keine Hühnerbeine in einen Schlaftrank gehören'', fragte er so freundlich wie möglich.

Kurz darauf entgleisten ihm die Gesichtszüge, als er ein schroffes ,Nein' als Antwort bekam.

,,W-wie?''

,,Nein, kann ich nicht'', wiederholte Draco genervt und stützte sein Kinn wieder gelangweilt auf die Handfläche.

Snape fasste sich mit einem Räuspern wieder.

,,Wollen sie nicht erneut nachdenken?Sie wissen es bestimmt.''

Der Slytherin zog die Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

,,Ich will aber nicht nochmal darüber nachdenken!ICH.WEIß.ES.NICHT!''

Die ganze Klasse hielt den Atem an.

Lucius war in seiner Vorwärtsbewegung erstarrt, die er getan hatte, um den anbahnenden Streit zu verhindern, als Draco die letzten Worte gebrüllt hatte.

Harry hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und vergaß, Draco beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm zu legen, wie er es gerade vorgehabt hatte und Snape stand breitbeinig vor seinem Pult und ließ die Ader auf seiner Schläfe stetig weiter anschwellen.

,,Das ist kein Grund, laut zu werden!'', erwiderte er beherrscht leise.

,,Wer weiß!Vielleicht werden sie langsam alt und hören nicht mehr so gut?!''

,,Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin.''

,,Super!'', murmelte Draco laut genug, so dass es jeder hörte.

,,Die Stunde ist beendet'', und Snape kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an das Pult hinter ihm.

Die Gryffindor und Slytherin verließen alle mehr oder minder perplex den Klassenraum und warfen Draco im Vorbeigehen bewundernde Blicke zu.

Auch Harry erhob sich, als es Draco grimmig tat aber ein ,,Draco!Du bleibst noch!'' von Lucius ließ sie stehenbleiben.

,,Geh schon mal vor'', flüsterte Draco leise und drängte Harry aus der Tür raus.

Ganze zehn Minuten wartete der Gryffindor vor der Klassenzimmertür und wunderte sich, dass es da drinnen nicht laut wurde.

Überhaupt hätte er nicht gedacht, dass Draco auf den Gedanken kommen würde, seine Launen an Snape auszulassen.

An seinen Hausgenossen gings ja noch.An den Gryffindors erst recht.An seinen Eltern ebenfalls...aber Snape...vielleicht sollte er seinem Freund sagen, dass Snape tabu sein sollte?Schließlich hatte er, als Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, schon Erfahrungen in Sachen Snape-als-Feind.

Andererseits sollte man es ihm nicht übelnehmen.Draco konnte nichts für seine Launen.Sie kamen und gingen.Mal war er zickig und unausstehlich und mal anschmiegsam, kuschelbedürftig und unsagbar lieb.Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, als er an die zweite Variante seines Dracos dachte und schrak leicht zusammen, als ihm jemand einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

,,Na?Träumst du wieder?'', fragte Draco lächelnd.

,,Ja...von dir.''

,,Na dann hast du mich ja jetzt wieder..und kannst alles mit mir machen, was du willst.''

,,Auf dem Korridor in den Kerkern, mit Snape und deinem Vater hinter dieser Wand?''

,,Wieso nicht?''

,,Nein Danke!Lass mal.Dass gibt mir wirklich keinen perversen Kick'', woraufhin Draco hell auflachte, nach seiner Hand griff und ihn weiterzog.

,,Und?Was ist passiert?'', fragte Harry nach einer Weile, in der er vergeblich auf einen Bericht der Ereignisse im Klassenzimmer gewartet hatte.

,,Ich hab mich entschuldigt.''

,,Eine viertel Stunde lang?''

Wieder lachte Draco und Harry verspürte das Bedürfnis ihn sofort fest in die Arme zu nehmen.

,,Nein, zuerst hat mir mein Vater vorgepredigt, dass ich mich zusammenreißen müsse und meine Launen in den Griff bekommen sollte.Dann hab ich mich bei Sev entschuldigt und durfte gehen.''

Sie hatten die Treppenstufen zur Vorhalle erklommen und schritten Hand in Hand zur Tür zur Großen Halle.

,,Gibt es nicht irgendetwas, das man gegen diese Stimmungsschwankungen unternehmen kann?'', fragte Harry seufzend.

Draco legte den Arm seines Freundes um sich, lehnte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter und sagte:,,Gaanz viel Kuscheln!''

,,Isst du heute bei mir?'', fragte er dann, als sie die schwere Tür aufgestemmt hatten und vor den Tischen standen.

,,Klar.Bei euch ist doch heute Fischtag.''

Draco setzte sich auf seinen Stammplatz und Harry neben ihn(mittlerweile auch sein Stammplatz)und ihm entgingen die vielen annerkennenden Blicke nicht, die Draco zugeworfen wurden.Die Sache in den Kerkern hatte sich also schon herumgesprochen.

,,Na Potter?Schon wieder da, wenns Fisch gibt?''

,,Das kannst du mir nicht übel nehmen, Blaise.Wir haben sowas nicht.''Und er schaufelte sich eine mittelgroße Forelle und viel Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller.

,,Natürlich...dass ihr Gryffindors nicht besonders auf eure Gesundheit und vor allem nicht auf eure Linie achtet, ist nicht zu übersehen'', kicherte Blaise und duckte sich, als Harrys Faust gespielt auf ihn zuraste.

,,Wir genießen die Freuden des Lebens eben noch!''

,,Oh, das tu ich auch!Jede Nacht!''

,,Nicht dass ich wüsste, Zabini.Und ich, als dein Zimmergenosse muss es ja wissen.''

Der ganze Tisch lachte, als Blaise nach Draco's Kommentar schmollte.

Draco zog es immer vor, schweigend zu essen, so alberte Harry mit Blaise herum oder unterhielt sich ernsthaft mit ihm(was wirklich recht selten vorkam), bis die ersten Schüler begannen, die Halle zu verlassen.

Harry war gerade mit Blaise in eine hitzige Diskussion über die Zutaten des Kartoffelbreis vertieft, als ihm Alicia ,,Potter!'' ins Ohr brüllte.

,,Verdammt!Wer....O.o...''

,,Wir haben heute Trainig und du wirst erscheinen!'', dabei fuchtelte sie mit ihrem Finger gefährlich nahe an seinem linken Auge herum und brachte ihn zum mehrmaligen Blinseln.

,,Wenn du den Schnatz bei unserem nächsten Spiel wieder so knapp fängst, lass ich dich 150 mal um den Platz laufen!''Damit rauschte sie festen Schrittes davon.

,,Wow!'', murmelte Goyle leise und verträumt und alle Augen, die zuvor noch Alicia nachgesehen hatten, wandten sich ihm zu.

Er wurde unnatürlich rot im Gesicht und senkte den Kopf, als Blaise einen Lachanfall bekam und sich fast verschluckte.

Die eine Stunde, die Harry bis zum Trainig blieb, verbrachte er zusammen mit Hermine und Ron im Gryffindorturm.

Ron hatte auf eine Runde Schach bestanden(sie spielten mittlerweile die Dritte)und Hermine saß vor dem Kamin und las in einem Buch.Diese vertraute Athmosphäre beruhigte ihn und ließ ihn sich sicher fühlen.

Ron hob gerade seine Dame, um Harry Schachmatt zu legen, als drängend gegen den Eingang geschlagen wurde.

Irgendjemand öffnete den Eingang von Innen und Blaise stürmte hinein.

Sein gehetzter, suchender Blick glitt über die Anwesenden und er stockte, als er Harry entdeckte.

,,Harry!Draco ist weg!'', rief er viel zu laut und verzweifelt.

DAS nenn ich einen Cliffhanger, was?

Ihr müsst wissen, ich liebe Cliffhanger und kann wirklich nicht ohne.Verzeiht.

Krieg ich einen Kommi?-lug-


	27. Chapter27

A/N:Da bitteschön!!!Der 27.Teil!Seid ihr stolz auf mich?Seid ihrs?!Hab mich beeilt und mir ganz viel Mühe gegeben!Jawohl!

Also der Teil ist sehr Wichtig, nicht nur für die Geschichte sondern auch für mich und er gefällt mir irgedwie auch.Wie stehts mit euch?

Reviewantworten:

shatharr:Sooo, jetzt kannst du wieder aus deiner Bettdecke hervorkommen und dich vor lauter Frust wieder darin verkriechen...uups...meine Spoiler-Ader!

Asuka:Ne, die Schüler wissen noch nichts von dracos Schwangerschaft.Diese Angelegenheit will ich noch ausbauen und dann schlägt sie ein wie eine Bombe...mehr oder weniger...

Jaaaaahhh...Jungs, die nicht schwul sind..wieso sollten auch alle Jungs schwul sein?Ich mag so was nicht...

Nun ich steh auf Cliffhanger, kurze Pittel und DEIN DEUTSCH!!!-g-

ImaginaryLight:Schon erledigt, siehste?War das schnell genug?-frag-

Rain:Den Schülern wird Dracos Schwangerschaft erst später offenbart.

Ne ne ne ne!Der Titel ist MEIN Heiligtum!Dazu wird nichts verraten und du darfst ruhig noch ein bisschen schmoren!-g--böse ist-

Und wie könnte ich unser Baby bloß vergessen?Es ist doch das einzige, was euch Leser beim Abbrechen hindert!-nick-

Schnuckiputz:-kopfschüttel-Sadistische Ader!Hang zu Cliffhangern!-nick-Damit müsst ihr rechnen, denn ICH bin UNBERECHENBAR!!-muhahahaha-

HermyBookworm:Nun ja, ich möcht ja nicht zuviel verraten, aber wenn du noch weißt, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis sie sich GEKÜSST haben...und bis miteinander die erste Lemonszene ,betrieben' haben..-den Ausdruck liebt-...und das zweite Mal ist entscheidend, das zweite Mal(wer Fake gelesen hat weiß, worauf ich hinaus will?)!

svea-chan:Der Cliffhanger war fieß, ich weiß!Kuschelszene...-überleg-..ließ erst einmal dieses Kapitel...und schick mir dann ne Morddrohung!

Du ne Frage hätt ich noch!Kann es sein, dass du auf Stories veröffentlichst?-neugierig ist-

Pussycat June:Kein Ultraschall, kein Ultraschall!-hüpf-

Soooo leicht mach ichs euch nicht!-zunge rausstreck-

Und wo unser lieber Draco ist...das erfährst du, wenn du brav weiterliest!

BlueStar84:danke schön!Hier gehts auch schon weiter!-nach unten deut-

Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit diesem Teil!!!

His First Love by Sakura

Part 27

,,Wir müssen den Wald durchsuchen!''

,,Wie können den Wald nicht durchsuchen, Mr Potter, wie oft denn noch?''

Professor McGonnagal strich sich erneut mit zitternden Fingern eine Strähne hinters Ohr und versuchte, mit ruhigem Blick durch das Zimmer zu blicken, um sich wenigstens minimal zu beruhigen.Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden hatten sie alle beachtlich durcheinander gebracht, daher konnte es nicht schaden, dass einer VERSUCHTE die Ruhe zu bewahren.

,,Wir müssen!''

,,Jetzt lassen sie uns doch abwarten'', sprach sie beruhigend auf den Gryffindor ein.

,,Die letzten Patrouillen sind noch nicht zurückgekehrt.''

Harry ging weiter im Zimmer auf und ab und kratzte sich immer wieder an der Stirn, als ob er seiner Narbe die Schuld an allem geben wolle.

Seine Knie zitterten und es fühlte sich an, als ob er gleich umfallen und zuckend liegenbleiben würde, aber dies geschah nicht und es hätte ihn auch gewundert, wenn da nicht die kleine Tatsache gewesen wäre, die sein ganzes Denken vereinnahmte.

Draco war spurlos verschwunden.

Nicht in den Kerkern, nicht in den Türmen, zählte er in Gedanken auf, während eine Innere Stimme in ihm ohne Unterlaß am Schreien war.

Nicht in den geheimen Räumen, den geheimen Aus- und Eingängen.Überhaupt nicht im Schloß! schrie die Stimme diesmal verständliche Worte.

Harry erinnerte sich an die Karte der Rumtreiber in seinen Händen, die ihm irgendjemand irgendwann in die Hand gedrückt hatte, da er einfach nur im Raum gestanden hatte, mit großen Augen und den Eingang in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum im Blickfeld.Von da an liefen die Bilder wie in einer dieser Dia-Shows vor seinem inneren Auge ab.

Sie wurden alle in Dumbledores Büro versammelt, er, Hermine, Ron, Blaise, und die Lehrer, ohne Ausnahme.Sie wurden in Gruppen eingeteilt und angeordnet, das Grundstück bis zum Wald zu durchsuchen....nicht weiter, hatte Dumbledore gesagt und dabei eine Präsens zur Schau gestellt, was er nie getan hatte.Bei keiner Willkommensfeier der Erstklässler, bei keiner wiederholten Ermahnung der Älteren.

,,Er ist nicht im Schloß!'', versuchte er es noch einmal eindringlich aber die ältere Frau beachtete ihn nicht.

Snape, mit dem Harry den westlichen Teil des obersten Geschoßes hatte durchsuchen müssen, hatte sich in einen roten, ledernen Sessel gesetzt und tippte im tadellosen Takt mit den Fingern auf sein Kinn, was Harry verrückt machte, obwohl er es sicher nicht hören konnte.Aber auch dabei war er sich mittlerweile nicht ganz sicher.

,,Könnten sie BITTE damit aufhören?!'', zischte er den Slytherin-Hauslehrer nach seiner fünfzehnten Runde durch Dumbledore's Büro an, als er Snape immernoch seelenruhig tippend, vorfand.

,,Beruhigen sie sich, Potter.Es gibt keinen Anlaß zur Sorge.''

,,K-keinen Anlaß zur Sorge?''Harry spürte seine Augäpfel vor Wut hervortreten und bemerkte beunruhigt, dass er sich demütigend schrill anhörte.

,,Haben sie zuviel von ihren Dämpfen eingeatmet?KEINEN ANLAß ZUR SORGE!!Draco ist verschwunden, verdammt nochmal!''

McGonnagal öffnete den Mund entsetzt aber wandte sich wieder ab, als ihr der Gryffindor einen bitterbösen Blick sendete und sie höflich aufforderte, sich jetzt nicht einzumischen.

,,Damit meinte ich eher'', antwortete Snape immernoch ruhig, als habe es den Ausbruch gerade eben nicht gegeben,,dass ich zuversichtlich bin, dass Mr. Malfoy wieder auftaucht.''

Harry schnaubte einmal wild und schluckte die Verwünschungen herunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, bevor er weiter unruhig durch das Büro tigerte.

Er hatte aufgehört, zu zählen, wie oft er an welchem Gegenstand vorbei kam und sich entschlossen, wenigstens das Grundstück hinter dem Schloss abzusuchen(was ja eigentlich auch Hermines und Professor Sprouts Gebiet war)als sich die schwere Tür zum Büro öffnete und Blaise mit Dumbledore den Raum betrat.

Sofort wandte sich Harry ab und blinzelte heftig, um die aufsteigenden Tränen nicht hervortreten zu lassen.

Blaises Gesichtszüge waren vollkommen starr und ausdruckslos, während Dumbledore zwar auch nicht glücklich aussah, aber immerhin nicht so offensichtlich unglücklich wie der Slytherin.

Dieser setzte sich ohne Aufforderung auf einen anderen roten Ledersessel und legte die Unterarme auf die Lehnen.Den Kopf warf er in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und schwieg.

Harry hätte ihm ja gerne etwas Aufmunterndes gesagt, aber er war sich sicher, dass er doch weinen würde, wenn er auch nur aufhören würde, die Lippen fest aufeinanderzupressen.

Er schlurfte weiter ohne Sinn und Zweck durch das Zimmer.

Nacheinander trafen alle, wie verabredet, in Dumbledores Büro ein, und Harry bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie groß Dumbledores Büro doch war, dass es sie alle aufnehmen konnte.

Er ließ den Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten, um hier und da einen aufmunternden Blick aufzusetzten, obwohl er sich dabei hässlich und falsch fühlte.

Hermine lächelte als einzige zurück, aber er meinte, dass sie das nicht tat, um ihn aufzumuntern...wohl eher um ihn zu trösten.

,,Nun.Professor Sprout.Haben sie irgendetwas entdeckt, was auf eine Flucht hinweisen könnte?''

Besagte Lehrerin schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Im Schloss wurde auch nichts gefunden?''

Das Schweigen bejahte.

,,Ich selbst habe ein Loch im Schutzschild entdeckt...ich habe es schon repariert.''

Harry schluchzte trocken und laut auf und hielt sich die eine Hand vor den Mund, die andere presste er sich hart gegen die Stirn.

Hermine kam zu ihm gelaufen und zerrte seine Hand von seiner Stirn, bevor sie ihn unnachgiebig umarmte und er sich schlaff in ihren Armen hängen ließ.

,,Ich möchte, dass die Schüler nichts von Mr. Malfoys Verschwinden erfahren.Es wird heißen, dass er nach Hause gefahren ist, weil es seiner Großmutter nicht gut geht.Ansonsten sind sie entlassen.''

Nacheinander verließen alle fassungslos das Zimmer, jeder mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry, der wieder und wieder unkontrolliert aufschluchzte und mit Hermine auf dem Boden saß, weil er nicht mehr stehen konnte.

Ron stand neben ihnen beiden und trat von einem Bein auf den anderen, nicht wissend, was er machen sollte.

Blaise saß noch immer unbeweglich im Sessel und hatte bis jetzt noch nicht reagiert.

Und Professor Trelawney stand ungläubig vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und fragte ihn immer wieder, ob Draco denn wirklich weg sei und was der Schulleiter jetzt zu tun gedenke.

Schließlich wurde sie mehr oder minder freundlich aus dem Raum geschickt.

,,Ron?'', flüsterte Hermine leise um Harry nicht zu erschrecken.

,,Bringst du Blaise in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum?''

Ron nickte zögerlich und tippte Blaise auf die Schulter.Als er nicht reagierte, zog er ihn kurzerhand am Arm hinter sich her.Der Slytherin ließ sich mit trübem Blick abführen.

,,Komm schon, Harry.Lass uns in den Turm gehn...es wird bestimmt alles wieder gut.''

Die Flammen loderten im Kamin.Immer wieder züngelten einzelne orange-rote Stränge in die Höhe, aber sie fielen wieder zurück und vereinten sich mit einem schwachen Knistern mit der gleichfarbigen, großen Masse, die die Holzscheite immer dunkler werden ließ und sie irgendwann grau und zerbrößelt zurückließ.

Unbrauchbar und benutzt.

Harry saß so nah am Feuer, dass seine Augen eigentlich schmerzen und tränen müssten.

Die Schatten des Feuers tanzten über seinen Körper, gekleidet in die gleichen Sachen, wie am morgen, und über seine Gesichtszüge und ließen ihn abstrakt und böse erscheinen, obwohl er einfach nur hoffnungslos war.

Er hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er hier saß, aber es kam ihm einerseits lang, viel zu lang vor, und andererseits zu kurz, weil er sich an nichts erinnern konnte, was davon abwich, einfach dazusitzen, und dadurch seine Erinnerungen ineinander verwirrte.

Als er das letzte Mal aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, war es dunkel gewesen, aber dass das weit zurücklag, das wusste er.

Hermine war schlafen gegangen nachdem sie ihm Gesellschaft geleistet und vergeblich darauf gewartet hatte, irgendetwas von ihm zu hören.

Ron war noch nicht zurückgekehrt.

Das Ticken der Uhr über dem Kamin lullte ihn allmählich ein und er ließ seine Lider immer länger geschlossen, im Glauben, seine Müdigkeit so vielleicht vertreiben zu können.

Worauf oder wieso er wartete wusste er nicht.Einmal fühlte es sich an als ob er wusste, dass es nicht würde einschlafen können, und ein anderes Mal war es wie ein Streik, als ob Draco plötzlich auftauchen würde, wenn er nur lange genug hier saß.

Dies passierte nicht, aber trotz allem gab er sich diesem Glauben hin, wann immer er ihn einnahm.

Ein Knarzen ließ ihn zum Eingang sehen.

Eine groß gewachsene, schlanke Person betrat den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und als sie näher trat, erkannte Harry Ron.

Verwundert zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Die Haare seines besten Freundes standen unordentlich zu allen Seiten ab und seine Kleidung war zerknittert.Nun ja, die Hose war es.Das Hemd und den Umhang trug er über dem Arm und als ihn Harry musterte, ließ er die beiden Teile hinuntergleiten, fing sie und verkrampfte die Finger in ihnen.Dann verschwand er hastig, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, die Treppe hoch und in den Schlafsaal.

Harry wandte sich fast sofort wieder dem Feuer zu.

Als der Gryffindor im Morgengrauen in sein Bett schlüpfte und sich die Decke über den Kopf zog, mit der Absicht, den Unterricht am heutigen Tag zu schwänzen, rollte sich Ron noch immer unruhig im Bett von Seite zu Seite, aber sprach ihn nicht an.

Denkt ihr, ich habe eine kleine Rückmeldung verdient?Hm?


End file.
